Aldéran 2 : les tourments du passé
by iloveharlock
Summary: Du passé se nourrir pour devenir plus fort. Mais du passé peuvent aussi rejaillir des tourments destructeurs, surtout si on avait enfoui au plus profond de son subconscient le pire qui soit !
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

En moins d'un an, la troxine était devenue le pire fléau que les Polices Galactiques aient connu. La drogue hallucinogène avait envahi les rues et les labos clandestins pullulant, l'offre était plus abondante que jamais – et avait bien du mal à répondre à la demande !

Le SiGIP et la Police Spéciale déployaient tous leurs moyens mais c'était comme vouloir vider un océan avec une petite cuillère !

Les revendeurs étaient eux semblables à une véritable fourmilière et avant même qu'on en arrête un, dix autres étaient déjà en place pour étendre le marché jusqu'aux cours de récréation !

Quant aux moyens dont disposaient les producteurs de troxine, ils valaient bien ceux du SiGIP qui était pourtant l'unité militaire des Polices disposant de fonds quasi illimités !

Mais les Polices Galactiques avaient l'habitude et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de faire leur travail et de combattre le trafic au quotidien.

Le Bureau AZ37 n'avait jamais cessé de compter la troxine parmi ses dossiers et ses Unités d'Intervention avaient ajouté ces opérations qui sortaient pourtant de leurs attributions habituelles.

* * *

- Mais c'était ce que la logique commandait !

- La logique d'un ordinateur, pas la logique d'imprévus du terrain !

- Je ne pouvais pas savoir…

- De toute façon, tu ne sais jamais rien !

- Oh, les gamins, ça suffit ! aboya le Lieutenant Melgon Doufert en s'interposant. Ces enfantillages ne peuvent que desservir l'Unité. Et je commence à en avoir sérieusement assez de vos chamailleries ! Rentrez au Bureau, vous vous êtes bien suffisamment donnés en spectacle, pour ce jour !

De fait, sans un regard l'un pour l'autre, les Inspecteurs Aldéran Skendromme et Soreyn Romdall se tournèrent le dos et dirigèrent vers le van d'intervention.

Yélyne Morvik se rapprocha de Melgon, son supérieur et son ami.

- Cette mésentente devient franchement pénible, reconnut-elle. Elle ne fait qu'empirer… contrairement à ce que nous espérions tous !

- Deux excellents policiers dont l'association aurait dû faire de l'Unité Anaconda un groupe d'élite et c'est tout l'inverse ! ragea Melgon en achevant de ranger son matériel d'intervention. Ils sont surdoués pour leur jeune âge, mais cela en fait aussi deux gosses qui ne pensent qu'à se quereller ! Des batailles de coqs.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se comprendre parce que leurs tâches au sein de l'Unité sont diamétralement opposées, murmura Yélyne en chargeant le matériel à l'arrière du van. Aldéran est sur le terrain et Soreyn en a une vision théorique et virtuelle en tirant ses analyses sur ordinateur !

- Mais pourquoi cela ne fonctionne-t-il pas ? reprit Melgon en frappant du poing contre la portière du van. Lozelle Romberg était du même style et cela n'a pas empêché Aldéran de l'accepter et de la respecter. Idem en ce qui te concerne, Yélyne, tu as d'ailleurs une fonction comparable à celle de Soreyn dans l'Unité !

- Question d'âge aussi, j'imagine alors, fit Yélyne en enlevant son gilet pare-balles. Ici, bien que leurs responsabilités soient différentes, comme tu viens de le souligner, leur peu d'années au compteur les met en compétition directe !

- Je crois qu'un dîner s'impose pour que nous mettions tout à plat une bonne fois pour toute…

- Sauf que c'est Aldéran qui s'est proposé de nous réunir cette fois, rappela Yélyne. J'avoue que j'ai hâte de revoir _La Roseraie _!

- En ce qui me concerne, même son superbe duplex me conviendra, assura Melgon avec un petit rire. Allez, plus un mot de tout ceci aux jeunots !

- Bien sûr.

Melgon et Yélyne ouvrirent les portières avants du van pour prendre place. Aldéran, Soreyn et Darys Loudar leur artificier attendaient patiemment sur les banquettes.

- Il est déjà tard, mais la Colonel Kesdame Forgless et moi attendons vos rapports pour aujourd'hui encore, informa Melgon.

- Oui, Lieutenant, firent ses Inspecteurs d'une seule voix.

Yélyne au volant du van, l'Unité Anaconda reprit le chemin du Bureau de la Spéciale.

**2.**

- Quelle charmante surprise, Delly !

- Désolée d'avoir débarqué à l'improviste…

Bien que très surpris de trouver sa belle-sœur dans son duplex, Aldéran ne dit rien. Il l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant d'enlever sa veste et de déposer ses sacs dans l'entrée. L'énorme molosse Torko étant allé faire la fête à la visiteuse qui caressa doucement sa tête noire.

- J'ai pressé des fruits frais en t'attendant, dit-elle en versant le jus dans de grands verres.

- Merci.

La jeune femme ne semblait guère pressée d'en arriver aux raisons de sa présence et il se garda bien de la bousculer ! Delly était pâle sous son léger maquillage, les traits tirés, et ce n'était pas uniquement dû aux sautes d'humeur de son bébé, Valysse, qui traînait un mauvais rhume depuis des jours et des jours !

- Skyrone est-il allé chercher notre petite sœur à l'école ? fit enfin Aldéran pour tenter de lancer la conversation.

- Lui et moi avons eu des analyses chimiques à lancer en urgence courant de l'après-midi. Il a d'ailleurs quitté le Labo de la _Clinique Sperdon_ peu après. J'ai donc appelé _La Roseraie_ pour que la nounou de Eryna passe la prendre à la sortie de l'école.

- Vous avez bien fait de ne pas tenter de me joindre, j'étais en pleine intervention !

- Ton frère et moi pouvions nous en douter, assura Delly. Maintenant que mon mari dirige seul le Labo et que la troxine t'occupe encore plus au Bureau de la Spéciale, votre petite sœur doit s'habituer à ce que ce soit sa nounou qui aille la chercher le plus souvent.

- Elle grandit, elle comprend, assura Aldéran en rajoutant des glaçons dans son jus de fruits. Elle a toujours été bien plus mûre que Sky, et surtout moi, à son âge !

La remarque arracha enfin un sourire à Delly.

- Tu restes dîner, Delly ? proposa Aldéran, autant pour s'occuper que pour éviter un peu les prunelles claires de sa belle-sœur !

- Pourquoi pas ? J'ai appelé l'appartement : Valysse est fiévreuse mais dort. Quant à Skyrone, il n'a pas dit s'il comptait revenir tôt ou tard… Mais, si tu avais d'autres projets, envie de sortir, Shyrielle peut-être ?

Aldéran était passé dans la cuisine, à la recherche de la carte de visite d'un des traiteurs auquel il s'adressait régulièrement.

- Je n'avais pas encore eu le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, répondit-il. Menu poissons, ça te dit ?

- Bonne idée, Aldie.

Aldéran retrouva la fiche électronique et passa commande avant de venir retrouver sa belle-sœur.

* * *

- Sky ne t'a pas informée de son emploi du temps de la soirée ? reprit-il en devinant saisir un fil.

- Skyrone est rarement là, fit enfin Delly. Au Labo, on ne fait que se croiser, on a des échanges strictement professionnels. Et, une fois ensemble, on parle de notre bébé mais pour nous, on n'a pas de temps… Skyrone est toujours dehors, je ne sais où, avec je ne sais qui…

- Pour ce qui est de ce genre d'inquiétudes, mon grand frère n'est pas moi, Delly ! Skyrone t'a épousée et t'a juré fidélité je ne dis pas qu'il ne pourrait pas « fauter », mais en ce cas, je suis certain qu'il le ferait discrètement et que tu n'en aurais aucune connaissance !… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce genre d'argument te rassure vraiment !

- Je me doutais que tu me sortirais quelque chose dans ce style là, avoua Delly. Je connais bien plus le mari que tu ne connais le frère, et j'ai confiance en lui. Mais, depuis des semaines, ça fait beaucoup de secrets, d'allées et venues, de malentendus… Je n'aime pas ces disputes mais nous en avons de plus en plus, pour des broutilles surtout !

Aidé de la jeune femme, Aldéran dressait la table, débouchait une bouteille de vin blanc.

- Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je peux faire… Tu veux que je parle à Sky ? Que je le questionne, en douceur ?

- Oui, peut-être… Mais pas tout de suite…

Aldéran comprenait de moins en moins. La brouille dans le mariage de son frère le peinait profondément ! Il tenait à se rendre utile, sans cependant envenimer davantage la situation !

- S'il te plaît, Delly, tâche d'être un peu plus claire, pria-t-il d'une voix douce. Qu'attends-tu exactement de moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais, si ça devait brûlant, si ça devait déraper, pourrais-je t'appeler à la rescousse ? jeta-t-elle d'une traite.

- Oui, bien sûr ! Sky, toi et même Valy du haut de ses quelques mois, savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi !

- Merci, Aldéran.

Delly parut infiniment soulagée, esquissa un sourire.

- Je te sers un apéritif ? Moi, je continue au jus de fruits !

- Avec plaisir.

Aldéran avait commandé du poisson cru en sushis froid, fumé, en tranches, en mousses, en gelée du poisson grillé et en sauce, gratiné et en roulades.

* * *

- Tu veux remplir mon frigo ou quoi, Aldie ? J'ai fait de grands progrès en cuisine, comme tu peux le constater au fil des mois !

- Oui, tes plats commencent à devenir mangeables. Je pense aussi à mon propre estomac, s'amusa-t-il. On partagera tout ce dont nous ne pourrons nous empiffrer et je mettrai tout dans mon surgélateur pour mes soirs de solitude.

Delly éclata enfin d'un rire frais et spontané.

- Tu parles, séducteur ! Shyrielle à ses cours ou en stage, ton lit n'a pas le temps de refroidir ! Alors, je ne croirai jamais que tu te retrouves affamé devant une assiette et un lit vides !

- Toi, tu me connais trop bien…

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai, sans la moindre hésitation, épousé ton aîné !

Aldéran pouffa.

- Quel compliment ! Pas vraiment celui que j'espère entendre d'une dame, mais bon, au moins, ça me change du passage de pommade !

Delly fit mine de réfléchir.

- Je me demande ce qui me surprendra toujours le plus : ta modestie ou ton déplorable sens de l'humour ! ?

- Les deux, très chère belle-sœur ! Les deux !

Aldéran posa une main compatissante sur celle de la jeune femme.

- Heureux de t'avoir rendu le sourire. Accroche-toi. Relations éphémères ou mariage, cela exige des compromis. Skyrone et toi, avec Valysse, formez une famille exemplaire. Si Sky a des ennuis, je finirai par l'apprendre et je ferai tout pour vous sortiez de cette mauvaise passe plus forts encore !

- Merci, Aldie.

- Je te ressers de poisson aux quatre épices et de vin avant que nous ne passions au dessert ?

- Je meurs de faim !

Aldéran fit un clin d'œil complice à Delly.

- Pitié, ne m'annonce pas que tu es enceinte ! J'ai déjà bien assez de garder ma nièce vos soirs de partouses !

- Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot et te la confier le soir de TES partouses !

- Par les dieux !

* * *

- Inutile d'user inutilement votre intelligence à tenter de nous faire revenir sur notre décision, Pr Skendromme. Notre plan est au point depuis bien avant la naissance de votre fille !

Skyrone ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

- Je vous écoute.

Le rendez-vous était des plus mélodramatiques : dans une ruelle latérale, obscure comme il se devait, bordée de poubelles et uniquement fréquentée par quelques animaux errants ou rongeurs, et quelques marginaux qui se gardaient bien de s'y attarder !

Chacun dans sa voiture, Skyrone ne connaissait de ses interlocuteurs que le badge frappé de l'étrange double symbole triangulaire qui servait de signe de reconnaissance depuis que ces dealers de troxine avaient pris contact avec lui !

- Et si je refuse de coopérer ? tenta-t-il une ultime fois.

- Vous savez très bien quel être si cher à votre coeur le payera de sa vie !

Skyrone soupira, épuisé, à bout de forces et de nerfs après toutes ces semaines à avoir voulu échapper à l'inévitable.

- Je vous écoute. Je ferai tout ce que vous m'ordonnerez, capitula-t-il.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Six mois, les prunelles couleur de caramel, une petite chevelure d'or, Valysse était à croquer ! Elle savait déjà que son charme pouvait tout lui obtenir de ses parents et elle ne s'en privait pas !

Pourtant, les deux dernières semaines, c'était bien involontairement que le bébé monopolisait leur attention, pleurant, se plaignant, exprimant comme il le pouvait sa fièvre et tout son petit corps potelé brûlant et souffrant.

Skyrone avait embrassé le front rouge de sa fille avant de la coucher dans son berceau.

- Elle est encore si chaude…

- Sa fièvre est constante, mais Nounou a encore fait venir le pédiatre et il a prolongé sa médication, renseigna Delly. Valysse va lentement guérir, mais ça prendra du temps et elle ne se sentira pas bien. D'après le pédiatre, l'air dans l'appart est trop chaud, en fait !

- Ah, ben ça c'est la meilleure ! Mais, si on modifie le programme de l'air conditionné, elle aura froid !

- On devra essayer malgré tout.

- Bien sûr, amour. Le Dr Lomme est un excellent pédiatre. Il m'a veillé toutes les nuits quand j'ai eu mes premières dents !

- Tu as eu besoin d'un médecin pour tes dents de lait ? !

- Moi, non, je ne pense pas… Mais papa était tellement paniqué qu'il n'aurait jamais été tranquille si le Dr Lomme n'avait pas été à mes côtés !

- Je ne voyais vraiment pas Albator ainsi, s'amusa Delly.

- Attends, le meilleur est à venir : papa a refait le même coup au charmant Dr Lomme quand Aldie a percé à son tour ses dents !

Delly rit doucement afin de ne pas troubler le bébé qui cherchait son premier sommeil en bâillant.

- Et dire que je nous prenais pour des parents gâteux…

- Oui, nous aurons toujours de belles longueurs de retard sur le petit cœur de mon papa !

Skyrone et Delly remontèrent le drap sur leur fille dont la respiration était oppressée mais régulière, soulevant à peine la fine couette de plumes.

- Je crois qu'elle dormira jusque demain, murmura Delly qui rêvait d'une nuit ininterrompue de sommeil.

- Sa Nounou est là, ma toute belle. Tâche donc de ne pas te relever dès que tu l'entends vagir ou pleurnicher !

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tu es en manque complet de repos. Tu vas craquer si ça continue, et ton humeur s'en ressent. Valysse dort. Tu devrais aller te coucher à ton tour, je te donnerai un comprimé si tu veux que ça t'aide à dormir.

- Je pourrais très bien dormir sans somnifère si je ne me préoccupais pas de notre fille ! Cela ne me semble guère être ton cas, pour dormir comme une souche, et me faire une telle suggestion ! Encore heureux que tu ne pilles pas de comprimés pour les glisser à mon insu dans un verre d'eau !

Skyrone sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez !

- En voilà une bonne idée ! Je devrais peut-être même te faire coup là dans ton jus de fruit du petit déjeuner !

- Et ce n'est même pas de l'humour ! J'oubliais, c'est de famille… Tu es odieux, Sky !

Ulcérée, Delly était prête pour une scène de ménage en règle, mais pas auprès du berceau ! Elle s'assura que la veilleuse et le manège nocturne animaient d'une douce lueur la chambre de Valysse et tourna les talons. Sachant que ça allait barder, une fois de plus, Skyrone lui emboîta le pas pour le salon principal de leur appartement.

Delly avait cependant pris sur elle pour éviter une nouvelle dispute.

* * *

Alors, bien que sur le point d'exploser, elle s'était contentée de veiller sur le repas mis en route à leur retour du Laboratoire d'Analyses.

- Ca sent bon, fit Skyrone, lui aussi conscient d'avoir été trop loin, pour rien, et d'être le seul fautif même s'il était parti d'un bon sentiment !

- Rien de bien compliqué, chéri. Ce que je réussis le mieux ces derniers temps : rôti saignant, épinards et pommes de terre cuites au bouillon.

- C'est tout ? tiqua le jeune homme en les resservant tous les deux du cocktail qu'il avait préparé. Toi et moi avons à peine eu de petit-déjeuner et avons sauté le déjeuner pour rendre nos résultats d'analyses à temps ! J'avalerais un petit veau tout cru !

- « petit » et « veau », c'est une redondance ! Ensuite, je voudrais te rappeler, si tu te souviens de mes goûts alimentaires, amour, que je mange surtout des légumes, beaucoup de poisson et si je mets de la viande au menu, c'est pour toi !

- Je le sais très bien. Inutile de glapir ainsi ! gronda Skyrone en vidant son verre d'un trait. Et, de mon côté, je te rappelle que j'avale tes légumes et tes poissons sans faire de commentaire !

- Je ne le disais pas dans ce sens là…

Skyrone se leva, agitant les bras, sous le coup d'une colère qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

- Quel qu'en aie été le sens, tu as eu ces propos que je ne comprends pas. Des paroles disproportionnées comme tu en as trop souvent ces derniers temps et que je supporte de moins en moins !

Delly fit face, tout en se tordant les mains dans le dos.

- Je t'en prie, Sky, tout cela n'a aucun sens. On ne peut pas en venir presque aux mains pour des futilités ! ?

- Des futilités ?

- Oui, s'emporta-t-elle, ses prunelles bleu pâle enflammées. Et, si tu veux être honnête, tu reconnaîtras avoir oublié pourquoi on s'est emporté !

- … Possible… Et toi, tu peux me donner la raison de cette altercation ?

- Tu as changé…

Le courroux de Skyrone parut retomber de quelques crans. Il se détourna, marchant à travers le séjour, sans mot dire, sans plus un regard pour son épouse.

- Toi qui apprécies tant le poisson, tu devrais sans doute aller plus souvent rentrer dans le duplex de mon petit frère qui a eu la faiblesse de te donner le code d'accès ! jeta-t-il enfin en la foudroyant du regard.

- Quoi ! Quoi ? De quoi… ! ? Mais tu as perdu tout sens de la raison, Sky… Aldéran et moi, jamais… Je n'ai… Il n'a… C'est ton frère !

- Et je connais ce chaud lapin ! Si je te racontais combien de fois papa et moi avons dû payer ses « conquêtes » pour éviter qu'elles ne fassent de vagues ! Rien de bien grave, dans le fond, mais Aldie et moi sommes les petits-fils d'une des plus anciennes et puissantes famille de la planète.

- Comme si je l'ignorais vu que tu ramènes cette ascendance sur le tapis à chaque altercation, pour bien me rappeler que ma famille n'arrive pas à niveau du petit orteil des Skendromme !

Skyrone eut un profond soupir. Il avait toute une réserve d'invectives sous la main mais les ripostes, sensées, de son épouse, l'empêchaient de se déchaîner comme il l'aurait voulu ! Et, dans le même temps, sa susceptibilité profondément offensée, il ressentait un besoin irrépréhensible de riposter, en faisant mal, très mal.

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

La lumière dans le couloir ne fonctionnait pas, aussi, une fois de plus, Skyrone ne put distinguer les visages de ses deux interlocuteurs. Il allait insister sur le chapitre des présentations quand l'une des personnes s'avança dans l'éclairage du hall d'entrée de l'appartement : une magnifique blonde aux yeux d'un bleu sombre se jeta voracement sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Sky…

Delly se précipita alors vers le couloir des chambres, ignorant le signal d'alerte du four indiquant la carbonisation des aliments qu'il contenait.

Skyrone se dégagea de l'étreinte de la superbe visiteuse.

- Que…

Au creux de la main aux ongles d'un rouge vif, il reconnut un dessin à double triangle.

- Vous avez une heure, Pr Skendromme, dit très bas la rousse. Nous sommes en bas, devant l'immeuble. Rejoignez-nous au plus vite.

- A vos ordres…

**4.**

Aldéran tendit la main vers son téléphone portable.

- Oui, Delly, un problème ?

- Je t'en supplie, Aldie, viens vite… Par pitié, par les dieux !

- Delly, que se passe-t-il ? !

- Aldéran…

- J'arrive ! Torko, tu gardes les lieux !

A la surprise d'Aldéran, ce fut une Delly défaite mais ayant retrouvé son contrôle qui lui ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

- Delly ?

- Skyrone est dans la cuisine… J'ai failli incendier l'appart…

- Ce n'est quand même pas pour ça…

- En fait, je ne sais plus pourquoi… J'ai dû paniquer… J'ignore où j'en suis…

- En cela, c'est sérieux. Sky, aboule, on a un œuf à peler !

Skyrone obéit à l'injonction, rejoignit sa femme et son frère qui s'étaient assis dans le salon.

- Réunion de famille ou quoi ? grommela Skyrone en sortant des verres et une bouteille de vin sucré d'apéritif.

- Tu es d'une humeur, grand frère ! Je te reconnais à peine ! Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ?… Inutile de répondre. Quoi que dont il s'agisse, ça ne vaut pas de peiner Delly et Valysse.

- Parlerais-tu d'expérience, bourreau des cœurs sans morale ? rétorqua Skyrone en remplissant les trois verres. Franchement, petit frère, tu es le dernier à pouvoir faire intrusion à mon domicile et te lancer dans des sermons débiles et déplacés !

Déjà prodigieusement agacé, Aldéran avala quelques gorgées de l'apéritif.

- Il est possible que pour une fois je ne sois pas le plus idiot des deux ! Que se passe-t-il donc, Sky ? Je te connais, tu n'agirais pas d'une manière aussi irrespectueuse – qui est mon cachet à moi ! – si tu n'avais de graves raisons ! Arrête donc ce cinoche maladroit et raconte !

- Si tu y tiens…

Skyrone raconta en quelques mots.

- Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais ils m'ont équipé un Labo clandestin pour inventer une nouvelle formule de troxine enfin, une variante plutôt… Si je ne le fais pas, l'être que j'aime le plus le payera de sa vie !

- Un chantage vieux comme l'univers, Sky. N'en crois donc pas un mot ! La Spéciale et le SiGIP peuvent protéger Valysse ! Viens avec moi, il faut que tu signes une déposition, donnes une description.

- C'est trop tard… Je suis désolé, Aldéran.

Aldéran se releva d'un bond.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chipoter ! Et même si ça n'aboutit pas, tu dois porter plainte pour qu'une enquête soit ouverte et qu'on protège ta famille… Tu dois… Il faut…

Aldéran retint un haut le cœur. Il avait envie de vomir, sentait ses jambes trembler sous lui et meubles, murs et décorations s'étaient mis à tourner autour de lui.

- Sky… Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait boire ? souffla-t-il en vacillant.

Et le jeune homme se serait écroulé si son frère n'avait retenu sa chute pour le rallonger sur le divan.

- Je suis désolé, Aldie, répéta Skyrone. C'est un cocktail que je déconseillerais en temps ordinaire, mais là le mélange du somnifère et de l'alcool va te faire dormir quelques heures.

Aldéran aurait voulu protester, dire inutilement que c'était une idée stupide, mais il ne pouvait résister à l'effet des narcotiques qui avaient été dilués dans son verre.

- Sky, que… ? murmura à son tour Delly.

- A bientôt, Aldie, j'espère, chuchota Skyrone à l'oreille de son frère qui ne pouvait plus l'entendre, ayant sombré dans un profond sommeil.

Skyrone se redressa.

- Delly, recouvre-le, Aldie pourrait prendre froid quand tu baisseras la température pour Valysse. Je dois y aller.

- Mais où ? !

- Je l'ignore, et il est préférable que tu n'en saches rien également. Je n'avais pas le choix, crois-moi, c'était sa vie qui était en jeu !

- Oui, pour Valysse aussi, j'aurais tout fait, admit Delly. Mais tu aurais pu en parler malgré tout ! Aldéran fait partie de la plus efficace unité des Polices qui soit !

- Trop tard… Je t'aime, Delly.

- Je t'aime, bien sûr, Skyrone.

Sans plus un mot, sans plus un regard, Skyrone prit juste son téléphone et sa longue veste, et quitta l'appartement.

* * *

- Laured Fogg… Oh, bonsoir, Delly!

- Bonsoir, Laured, je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais je ne l'aurais pas fait si ce n'était aussi grave… Pouvez-vous me passer Melgon ?

- Tout de suite, Delly !

Melgon Doufert se jeta presque sur le téléphone que son compagnon lui tendait !

- Bonsoir, Delly. Melgon.

- Melgon, je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je ne sais pas ce dont il s'agit ! Mais Skyrone s'est embarqué dans une sale histoire… Lui et moi avons besoin d'aide !

- Bien sûr, mais si c'est pour une affaire de famille, ne devriez-vous pas d'abord vous adresser à Aldéran ?

- C'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais Skyrone l'a drogué avant de partir… J'ai peur de ne jamais revoir mon mari !

Melgon fronça les sourcils. Il n'y comprenait rien ! Mais il n'avait pas non plus besoin de son instinct pour savoir que c'était grave !

- Je serai là dans moins d'une heure, Delly !

Melgon raccrocha.

- La petite Delly a réussi à sérieusement m'inquiéter ! Je vais immédiatement à l'appartement du Dr Skyrone Skendromme. Laured, tu peux appeler Jelka et Yélyne pour moi, leur demander de m'y rejoindre ?

- Compte sur moi !


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

En plus d'un mal de tête carabiné, trouver Soreyn Romdall dans la cuisine au petit matin n'était pas du meilleur effet pour mettre Aldéran de bonne humeur !

- Café ? proposa Soreyn. J'en ai fait du serré, je crois que tu en as bien besoin !

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, répondit Aldéran en mettant encore plus en bataille sa crinière flamboyante.

La truffe dans sa gamelle, Torko avalait bruyamment son repas de la journée aussi se contenta-t-il d'agiter sa longue queue pour saluer son maître qui lui caressait l'échine.

Mug de café noir et très sucré à la main, Aldéran revint dans le salon principal, s'intéressant mieux aux ordinateurs installés sur l'une des tables, à tourner sur plusieurs recherches qui lui échappaient encore.

- Bonjour, Aldie.

- Bonjour, Delly. C'est toi qui as invité du monde ?

- Je ne savais plus quoi faire quand Skyrone est parti avec cette blonde ! geignit la jeune femme, au bord des larmes. Melgon est arrivé très vite, sans oublier de passer chez toi chercher Torko. Jelka était là juste après lui. Yélyne n'a pas pu se libérer, aussi Soreyn l'a remplacée pour les recherches. Ils y ont passé une bonne partie de la soirée avant que je ne les installe dans les chambres d'amis.

Aldéran comprenait de moins en moins !

- Je ne sais pas ce que Sky m'a fait avaler, mais ça continue de m'abrutir complètement, soupira-t-il en se massant les tempes. Je ne comprends rien… Tu ne veux pas recommencer depuis le début, Delly, et si possible dans l'ordre ?

- J'ignore qui sont ces gens. Skyrone semblait les connaître. Et c'est cette femme qui l'a embrassé. Il n'a pas tardé à leur emboîter le pas. Quant à tes collègues de l'Unité Anaconda, je leur ai dit que Sky avait été recruté pour travailler sur la troxine dans un nouveau Labo clandestin… Ils cherchent donc des traces d'achat des matériels et produits nécessaires à cette entreprise ainsi qu'un lieu. Mais vu le « succès » de cette drogue, ils sont submergés par les informations ! Des labos, on peut en trouver dans une simple cave de taille moyenne ou une arrière-boutique ! Quant aux fournitures, nombreux sont ceux qui ne se cachent pas pour se les procurer !

- Oui, c'est ce que nous constatons chaque jour, reconnut Aldéran. La description de cette blonde les aidera sans doute plus.

Delly posa sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

- Je suis désolée pour ce que Sky t'a fait. Tout cela lui ressemble si peu ! Déjà rien que le fait qu'il ait accepté d'être abordé par ces gens et qu'il ait marché à fond dans leur combine… Tu le lui as rappelé hier soir d'ailleurs : le SiGIP aurait pu tous nous protéger s'il avait parlé !

- On ne peut revenir sur le passé, grommela Aldéran en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Que Skyrone aie bien ou mal agi, nous ne pouvons nous baser que sur les faits en notre possession, et que nous aurons à transmettre à ceux qui se reprendront l'enquête Sky est mon grand frère, je ne peux donc m'en mêler, officiellement en tout cas !

- Merci, Aldie.

- Bonjour, tout le monde.

Melgon et Jelka venaient de se lever et de les rejoindre. Toujours dans la cuisine, le très blond Soreyn achevait de préparer le petit-déjeuner, révélant d'indéniables talents de cuisinier !

- Resservez-vous tous de café, j'apporte les œufs et les pancakes dans quelques instants.

Delly s'étant absentée pour s'occuper de son bébé, Melgon avait fait le point avec ses Inspecteurs toujours autour de la table du petit-déjeuner.

- Au vu des premières analyses que Soreyn a tirées des recherches de la nuit, je ne suis guère optimiste, Aldie ! Je préfère que ta belle-sœur n'entende pas cela ! Ton frère s'est fourré dans un très sale guêpier. Et sa façon d'agir complique singulièrement une situation qui n'en demandait pas tant ! Enfin, comme tu peux t'en douter, Aldéran, les chances de survie de ton aîné quand il aura accompli la tâche attendue de lui…

- Il n'y a effectivement guère de probabilité pour qu'on le laisse sortir vivant de ce Labo clandestin.

Plus que gênés par le côté aussi intime de cette enquête officieuse, Jelka et Soreyn gardaient le silence, faisant mine de se concentrer sur leurs toasts recouverts de marmelade.

- Vu que nous épaulons les enquêteurs purs du Bureau sur la troxine, je demanderai à la Colonel Kesdame Forgless de mettre la Lieutenante Daleyna Progris sur cette affaire. Elle nous tiendra au courant de manière étroite et discrète ! reprit Melgon après un moment, ayant attendu encore un commentaire d'Aldéran commentaire non venu à sa surprise. Aldéran, il faudra que tu nous dises ce que le SiGIP compte faire une fois que tu l'auras mis au courant ! Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il te laisse en fonctions vu les charges qui pèsent à présent sur ton aîné… Les prochains jours seront très pénibles pour toi, j'espère que tu en es conscient également ?

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude… Et dire que c'est moi qu'on a toujours taxé de sale gosse ! Sky fait peu, mais il fait fort c'est pas la première fois !

Soreyn laissa échapper un petit rire, ce qui lui valut de se faire fusiller par les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran !

- Une suspension, je ne pense pas qu'on en arrive là, reprit Aldéran. Je ne peux ni orienter l'enquête, ni aider mon frère à y échapper, et encore moins lui passer les menottes !

- Un conseil, Aldie. Nous tous ici, et au Bureau, savons que tu t'impliqueras autant que possible dans cette affaire. Tâche cependant d'être discret car il se pourrait que nous ne puissions pas toujours te couvrir ! conseilla Melgon.

- A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne vois pas du tout en quoi je pourrais être utile à la Police ou à mon frère ! Tout ce que j'attends, de Daleyna et de son Unité, c'est qu'on le sorte de ce Labo et qu'on le ramène à sa famille !

Melgon était plus que pessimiste, mais il se garda de le répéter !

Delly de retour, Valysse dans ses bras, Soreyn alla chercher la salade de fruits frais qu'il avait préparée et remplit les bols de tout le monde.

Ils avaient peu de temps, juste celui d'achever leur petit-déjeuner et de repasser chez eux avant de prendre leur service au Bureau AZ37 de la Police Spéciale.

- Merci à vous trois, fit Aldéran.

**5.**

S'il n'y avait eu l'illégalité de la troxine et le déroulement des derniers événements, Skyrone n'aurait pu que s'extasier devant le Laboratoire qu'on lui confiait ! Du matériel dernier cri, neuf, des produits de qualité en suffisance, une équipe de six Chercheurs sous ses ordres, des lieux vastes et d'une propreté parfaite, des appartements voisins d'un confort complet tout cela ne pouvait que séduire !

Sauf qu'il était là contre sa volonté, qu'il était séquestré, et qu'on exigeait de lui d'obtenir un dérivé de la troxine plus performant mais moins pur !

Pour compléter ce charmant tableau de la situation, il n'en retirerait aucune récompense, mettait en grand danger les personnes qu'il aimait le plus et ne se leurrait pas non plus sur le fait qu'il risquait de ne jamais revoir la lumière du jour !

- Cette installation vous satisfait, Pr Skendromme ? questionna la blonde qui répondait au nom de Phylone Ork. Nous avons pu nous procurer tout ce que vous avez voulu. Nous avons essayé d'anticiper certains de vos souhaits, n'hésitez pas à nous demander tout ce dont vous pourriez encore avoir besoin.

- Vous ne vous attendez quand même pas à ce que je vous remercie ? ! Après toutes vos menaces…

- Evidemment ! Je vous rappelle, plutôt inutilement, de ne pas d'essayer de sortir de ces lieux, ou de saboter votre recherche. La moindre tentative de fausser de votre travail entraînerait la mort immédiate de l'amour de votre vie, nous pouvons l'abattre à tout instant et vous en apporter la preuve ! D'ailleurs, si vous n'en aviez pas été persuadé depuis notre première entrée en contact, vous vous seriez précipité à la Spéciale ou au SiGIP !

Phylone ne cachait nullement qu'elle trouvait Skyrone très à son goût ! Elle savait jouer de son corps, des parfums, des mots, pour séduire et obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Cette expérience, cette assurance, la rendaient très attirante, infiniment dangereuse.

- Ce chantage à la vie ne concernait que ma participation à votre business, siffla Skyrone. Je vous déconseille de tenter de l'utiliser pour m'attirer dans votre lit.

- Quoi, ça ne marcherait pas ? ironisa Phylone.

- Ce serait une victoire bien fade pour vous, riposta Skyro-ne. Je ne crois pas que vous soyiez du genre à vous satisfaire juste d'un corps.

- Si c'est tout ce que je peux posséder, je m'en contenterais ! Mais ma mission importe avant tout : au travail, nous voulons cette troxine de synthèse au plus vite. Selon votre étude, vous avez affirmé pouvoir y parvenir en quinze jours !

- Je me suis peut-être vanté…

- Dans votre intérêt, j'espère bien que non !

- De toute façon, vous me tuerez. Et rien ne me protège du fait que vous ne massacrerez pas les miens de toute façon !

- Exact : aucune garantie, ricana Phylone. Sans compter que votre mort à vous peut se révéler extrêmement longue et douloureuse !

- Vous ne m'apprenez toujours rien… A cette horloge, c'est l'heure de la nuit ou du matin ?

- La nuit.

Skyrone fit la grimace. Neutralisé par ses propres soins, son petit frère dormait encore comme un bébé. Et plus personne ne pouvait donc lui venir en aide, le considérer comme une victime et non comme un complice !

- J'ai tout fait en ce sens, marmonna le jeune homme.

- Que dites-vous ? Aucune importance, Pr Skendromme Je vous conduits à votre appartement, prenez-y vos aises, nous avons ramené de _La Roseraie_ les vêtements que vous vouliez. Pour tout besoin, nourriture ou boissons, il vous suffira de décrocher le téléphone et on vous apportera tout. Je vous conseille de vous coucher et de dormir tout votre saoul, à partir de demain, vous n'aurez plus qu'à peu d'heures de sommeil !

Totalement soumis, Skyrone suivit sa geôlière.

Emissaire des commanditaires de toute cette opération, Phylone Ork était également passée par le Laboratoire d'Analyses de la _Clinique Sperdon_ et avait ramené les dossiers de Skyrone.

Travaux, études et analyses préparatoires, tout était dans les malles de métal ! Tout ce sur quoi le jeune homme avait pu travailler durant ses heures de direction de son Labo, dans le plus grand secret. Même Delly n'avait pu seulement songer qu'il ne planchait pas que sur les analyses et recherches légales ! Il avait juste dû parfois aller chercher ses renseignements ail-leurs, et elle lui avait fait payer cher ses absences inexpliquées et de plus en plus nombreuses !

Aucun de ceux que Skyrone aimait ne sauraient pourquoi il s'était comporté ainsi et que, de cette manière, il leur avait sauvé la vie !

Il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit. Il n'avait plus que quelques jours devant lui et ce ne serait qu'une inéluctable descente aux Enfers dont la mort serait une délivrance.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

Aldéran se trouvait face à un bâtiment promis à la démolition. Les murs étaient éventrés sur les trois étages. Des grues étaient à proximité, sur le chantier voisin.

Il fallait qu'il y rentre et serve d'appât pour débusquer les poseurs de bombes qui s'y étaient retranchés.

« Appât, c'est bien ma veine… Je ne suis pourtant plus le plus jeune membre de l'Unité ! ».

Il sortit son arme et s'avança vers le bas immeuble, y entra.

La nuit noire serait son alliée.

L'orage qui se déchaînait éclairait non seulement comme en plein jour, mais les craquements du tonnerre couvraient tout bruit suspect susceptible d'alerte le jeune homme sur les mouvements des poseurs de bombes ! Et, pour couronner l'ensemble, il tombait des cordes, chassant des trombes d'eau par les ouvertures béantes des murs, le trempant et rendant le sol accidenté extrêmement glissant !

« Tout, on m'aura tout fait, ce soir ! »

Méthodiquement, Aldéran entreprit l'exploration des lieux afin d'au moins sécuriser son environnement immédiat !

Les poseurs de bombe s'étaient dispersés. Acculés dans cet endroit qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur cible initiale - un complexe sportif - ils entendaient faire au moins une victime, à défaut de vendre chèrement leur peau lorsque le reste de l'Unité d'Intervention donnerait l'assaut !

Aldéran était d'abord tombé sur un homme armé d'un pistolet-mitrailleur et n'avait que eu le temps de s'aplatir au sol pour éviter la rafale avant de riposter au travers de la table derrière laquelle le malfrat s'était abrité.

L'agresseur suivant avait été double, des jumelles, qui lui avaient alors tiré dessus depuis le haut des escaliers. Aldéran avait remonté les marches en rampant, sorti son arme d'appoint pour exécuter le duo qui avait tenté une dernière fois de le prendre entre leurs deux feux !

S'il en croyait le décompte, les poseurs de bombes étaient cinq, dont il restait deux tireurs susceptibles de faire un carton sur lui !

« Appât ? Pigeon plutôt ! »

Le chef de la bande de malfrat fut trahi par un éclair qui révéla sa position. Aldéran fut plus rapide et l'abattit.

Un bruit derrière lui l'alerta et il leva encore une fois son arme.

« Un chat… »

Aldéran se détendit légèrement avant de se demander pourquoi un chat pouvait quitter son abri pour l'extérieur afin d'avoir le seul plaisir d'être trempé et affolé par le tonnerre !

Le cinquième et dernier des poseurs de bombes était à l'endroit d'où le chat avait jailli, à quelques pas derrière le jeune homme ! Aldéran se détendit pour un salto arrière, posa une main au sol et de celle qui tenait son arme, tira alors qu'il se trouvait la tête en bas.

« La souris a bouffé les chats » !

L'obscurité enveloppa Aldéran avant que de puissants projecteurs ne se rallument pour se refléter sur les parois de métal d'une pièce ronde et nue.

- Fin de la simulation virtuelle, annonça une voix dans un micro. 5/5, Inspecteur Skendromme. Temps d'exécution : 7 minutes 23 secondes.

Aldéran rangea son arme mais ne se détendit pas encore. Son cœur avait retrouvé son rythme normal, mais il était encore sous la tension de l'exercice même s'il avait toujours su que c'en un !

* * *

Les cinq autres membres de l'Unité Anaconda attendaient dans l'une des salles attenantes à celle de simulation d'où ils avaient pu suivre le parcours de leur équipier.

- Bien joué, Aldie, fit Melgon. Tu as été un peu long, cependant.

- Ils m'ont fait la totale, sur ce coup ! Nuit, pluie, tonnerre !

- Cela arrive en situation réelle, remarqua Darys Loudar.

- Jolie cabriole, commenta Jelka. Ah, si j'avais encore cette souplesse ! Un tir à la renverse, ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est du grand art !

Aldéran rosit sous les compliments.

- Soreyn, tu es le dernier à passer, reprit Melgon. Vas-y, que nous en finissions avec cette Evaluation et que nous puissions retourner dans le monde réel !

Soreyn ne semblait guère à l'aise et ne le dissimulait même pas !

- Il y a une pénalité si je trucide le matou ?

- Bien sûr, siffla Aldéran avec une brutalité qui surprit et inquiéta une fois de plus ses équipiers !

Soreyn prit une bonne inspiration et quitta la salle de visionnage.

- Calme-toi, Aldéran, pria Melgon. Soreyn a beau être un rat d'ordinateurs, au tir, il a toujours eu d'excellentes notes !

- En salle, Melgon, en salle ! souligna le jeune homme. Là, en virtuel, je doute qu'il dépasse le premier étage… Alors, sur le terrain véritable, il ne survivrait pas à plus de deux mètres du van ! Vous me raconterez, je n'ai nulle envie d'assister à un désastre annoncé qui va faire diminuer la moyenne de l'Unité entière !

Et Aldéran quitta la salle.

**7.**

Delly se régalait d'un plat composé de trois salades aux couleurs et goûts variés, agrémentées de fruits à pulpe et de fruits secs, ainsi que de lamelles de poisson fumé.

- Tu t'en tires, Aldie ?

- Je lui filerais bien un doigt à suçoter, mais j'aurais un peu peur qu'elle ne me vide de l'intérieur après que j'aie vu ce qu'elle a fait à son biberon !

Delly eut un petit rire, ne pouvant que sourire à la vue de Valysse sur les genoux de son parrain, bien calée au creux du bras de ce dernier, ayant fait son rot et demeurant sage comme la jolie image qu'elle était !

- Quel dommage que Sky ne puisse voir cela… Même le SiGIP n'a aucune piste ? !

- Ils ont fait une reproduction en 3D à partir du portrait robot que tu as permis de réaliser de cette fameuse blonde. Mais cela ne correspond à rien dans les fichiers, pour l'instant. On a ajouté, pour la recherche, les rapports des deux dernières années de rapports d'intervention, d'arrestation, ou de contrôle d'identité. Si cette femme a un jour eu un banal PV, elle sortira des Archives !

- Et, dans le cas contraire ? hasarda Delly en s'en voulant immédiatement d'avoir trahi une pensée aussi défaitiste !

- Yélyne et Soreyn aident autant qu'ils le peuvent l'Unité Mammouth de la Lieutenante Progris. Tout ce qui a trait à un Labo clandestin, récent, est vérifié. Le Labo localisé, on repérera Sky et le SiGIP – ou une Unité de la Spéciale – donnera l'assaut !

Aldéran espéra être convainquant ! Théoriquement, son exposé se tenait, mais il n'y croyait pas un instant ! Le Labo, autant que son frère, étaient une mini-aiguille dans une méga-meule de foin !

- Papa, Sky et moi avons souvent eu une bonne étoile, reprit-il. Quelque chose arrivera qui nous mettra sur la piste de Skyrone… Je veux le revoir, rien que pour avoir la satisfaction de lui casser la gueule !

- J'aimerais assister à cela, assura Delly qui n'avait pas cru un mot de la dernière phrase d'Aldéran !

- Je te savais sanguinaire, petite fée aux éprouvettes !

Aldéran se pencha vers la jeune femme et lui caressa la joue, ce qui ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de Delly. Et, du même coup, Valysse en esquissa un avant de bâiller et de s'en-dormir dans les bras de son parrain.

Phylone Ork fit défiler les photos qu'elle venait de prendre.

Comme prévu, Aldéran et Delly, c'était du pain béni servi sur un plateau lors d'un petit-déjeuner au lit !

* * *

Aldéran glissa sa carte de crédit dans le distributeur automatique et poussa deux fois sur le bouton du « café sucré ».

- Votre prétexte, Melgon, n'était-ce pas _« je t'offre un café »_ pour m'attirer dans ce recoin sordide de notre salle de détente du Bureau ?

- Je viens de voir mon relevé de comptes : pas encore touché ma paie !

- Ben, moi non plus alors ! s'amusa le jeune homme en lui tendant un gobelet de café fumant.

- Je ne pense pas que ça t'empêche de sauter une fille ce soir, pouffa le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Façon de voir les choses, pouffa Aldéran. Par contre, vous me donnez des idées, Melgon !

- Toujours content de faire plaisir…

Aldéran savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour meubler son début soirée que Melgon l'avait attiré à l'écart des autres membres de l'Unité !

- Soreyn ?

- Ne t'en déplaise, Aldie, il a plutôt bien réussi son Evaluation de ce matin ! 3/5, en 12 minutes 48. Et il a tué un renard !

- Peut mieux faire… Mais c'est du progrès en regard de son dernier test, admit le jeune homme. Je suis insupportable, non ? Et ce qui arrive à mon frère ne peut excuser mon comportement de ces derniers mois ! Oui, je ne parviens pas à cerner Soreyn, avoua-t-il encore.

- Je crois que tout le Bureau AZ37 est au courant ! J'aime-rais quand même que tu t'expliques, Aldie, pour que l'Unité ne pâtisse pas de cet antagonisme interminable.

- Pourquoi Soreyn est-il ici ? Il a brillamment réussi à l'Académie de Police, mais il n'a aucune expérience du terrain et se sent davantage bien devant une centrale d'ordinateurs à analyser qu'à nous couvrir sur le terrain ou à nous ouvrir le passage en cas de coup dur imprévu ! L'inattendu, justement, ça le terrifie et le paralyse ! La faiblesse de l'Unité Anaconda, ce n'est pas notre incapacité à nous entendre, mais ce gamin de dix-huit ans ! avait glapit Aldéran, d'une traite, comme se soulageant d'un poids. Gardez-le au Bureau, à nous guider en direct, Melgon, mais ne nous l'imposez pas en opération ! Sans compter, au cas où vous n'auriez pas percuté, que Soreyn est toujours mon binôme en cas d'intervention impromptue !

- Je ne comprends pas bien, mais les résultats de Soreyn parlent pour lui. Si tu me dis que c'est un sigipste, Aldéran, ça ne m'étonnera même pas !

- J'aimerais. Ca me soulagerait également ! Mais on ne m'a mis au courant de rien, en tout cas !

- On ne peut pas changer grand-chose à notre organisation actuelle, conclut Melgon. Il va falloir accepter, au moins, que Soreyn t'appuie lors des opérations tandis que Yélyne nous renseigne sur l'environnement ! Tu veux bien faire un effort, Aldie ?

- Oui… Mais ne me demandez pas de le former…

D'instinct, Aldéran et Melgon se tournèrent vers l'entrée de la salle de détente. Soreyn étaient sous le porche, pâle, frémissant, blessé par les propos. Il tourna les talons.

- … Soreyn a un potentiel incroyable, mais il ignore comment l'utiliser comme moi, acheva Aldéran.

En pleins doutes, à propos de son frère et de son boulot, Aldéran était reparti dans une soirée d'autodestruction.

Il voulait juste passer une soirée agréable au début, la finir de façon satisfaisante également pour ses hormones, et ne jamais se rappeler comment il avait pu combler ses envies qu'il y soit effectivement parvenu ou non !

Le jeune homme ne s'était même pas pomponné, avait sorti pantalons de cuir et tee-shirt délavé sous une veste crème. Il avait donné un bon coup de doigts dans sa crinière de feu, tâchant pour une des rares fois de dissimuler la balafre de sa joue gauche.

En fait, il n'avait même pas le désir réel et conscient de revenir avec une conquête ! Au bout du compte, une anonyme call-girl pourrait faire l'affaire s'il arrivait à composer correctement le numéro d'appel abrégé dans son répertoire !

A peine deux heures plus tard, complètement ivre, Aldéran avait perdu tout contact avec la réalité, mais ramenait une jolie blonde dans son lit !

Sans dissimuler un sourire ravi, Phylone déposa une série de photos devant Skyrone.

Aldéran avec Delly. Aldéran avec Valysse. Aldéran avec elle, en pleins ébats.


	5. Chapter 5

**8.**

- On est de retour !

Ghem Romdall se leva de fauteuil, venant au-devant de son épouse dont les boucles argentées étaient encore agitées par le vent fort qui rugissait derrière les fenêtres de l'appartement. Elle portait deux grands sacs de courses et il la soulagea d'un. Derrière elle, leur petit-fils en ramenait trois.

- Dépose tout dans la cuisine, Soreyn. Ton grand-père et moi nous occupons de tout ranger, assura Dhyra Romdall.

- D'autant plus que ton ami t'attend dans le salon depuis un bon moment, renseigna Ghem.

- Mon ami ? Vynko ?

- Non, pas Vynko. Celui-là, je ne le connais pas. Il est charmant, même si, à mon avis, il a dû courir les boîtes toute la nuit et ne pas la finir seul !

Surpris, ne comprenant pas vraiment, Soreyn posa ses sacs sur la table, se lava les mains puis se dirigea vers le salon.

- Aldéran…

- Pas trop tôt, Soreyn !

Pâle, les traits tirés, les yeux sans nul doute cernés derrière des lunettes aux verres brun métallisé, les lèvres gonflées et rouges, son équipier de l'Unité Anaconda semblait effectivement pas très frais !

- Que fais-tu ici, Aldie ?

- Inutile d'enlever ta veste, suis-moi.

- Mais…

Aldéran s'était levé, poussant Soreyn devant lui.

- Ne l'attendez pas pour déjeuner, je vous l'emprunte pour toute la journée !

- A bientôt, Aldéran, fit gentiment Ghem.

* * *

Légèrement inquiet malgré tout, Soreyn ne disait plus un mot, raide sur le siège passager de la berline d'Aldéran qui n'avait pas davantage desserré les lèvres !

La voiture avait laissé la galactopole derrière elle et fonçait dans la campagne, largement au-dessus de la limite de vitesse autorisée !

- Hormis qu'on va finir dans un Poste de la Police des Autoroutes, ton véhicule en fourrière, c'est quoi l'idée générale de cette escapade ? finit par interroger Soreyn en tapotant du doigt son paquet de cigarettes.

- On ne fume pas dans cette voiture !

- Bien sûr, seuls les joints sont autorisés, c'est ça ?

- Evidemment ! Tu n'as pas vu le sticker ? ironisa Aldéran ! Bon, Melgon a fait mine de trouver ton Evaluation meilleure que les précédentes, mais c'était toujours relativement minable pour le niveau de performance que l'on attend de toi au sein de l'Unité Anaconda. Ca ne peut plus durer.

- Tu n'as que peu d'expérience de plus que moi, grinça Soreyn, il faut peut-être me laisser du temps ? Sur le terrain, je reconnais mes faiblesses, mais je ne suis pas sensé être auprès de vous non plus !

- Il n'empêche que ça peut arriver même si tes copains les ordinateurs te disent le contraire !

- Et alors ? Si Melgon m'envoie dans le van avec l'Unité, il sait ce qu'il fait, non ? Tu devrais l'accepter au lieu de râler dans ton coin !

- Je grogne si je veux ! rétorqua Aldéran d'une voix glacée.

- On va où, là ? reprit Soreyn. Tu veux m'exécuter et faire disparaître mon cadavre ? Ca ne résoudra guère ton problème avec moi !

- Hum, je vais réfléchir à cette idée…

Malgré lui, Soreyn ne put retenir un sourire, même si il n'en menait toujours pas large !

* * *

L'endroit semblait plutôt à l'abandon. Une sorte d'immense plateau de béton sur lequel étaient posés des bâtiments longs et très hauts, parfaitement alignés.

Sans se soucier de son passager, Aldéran avait quitté la voiture pour se diriger vers l'un de ces bâtiments. Il fit passer sa carte de Police dans un décodeur de sécurité dont les puces électroniques étaient à l'air libre et qui donc ne paraissait pourtant ne plus devoir fonctionner.

Soreyn sur ses talons, Aldéran se dirigea vers la cabine d'ascenseur dont les rails étaient la seule chose visible dans la pièce nue.

Arrivé à l'étage, Aldéran ouvrit une autre porte et l'environnement changea du tout au tout !

La salle de contrôle était plus équipée d'ordinateurs et de tableaux de commandes que la Centrale Electronique du Bureau AZ37 de la Spéciale. Trois fauteuils dissimulaient quelques-uns des claviers de programmation. La pièce était sombre et rien n'indiquait malgré tout que l'installation était en état de marche !

Aldéran utilisa de nouveau sa carte du SiGIP pour activer le système qui s'alluma instantanément, cliqueta, bruita, vrombit.

Derrière la baie vitrée, de puissants projecteurs s'illuminèrent, laissant échapper une luminosité qui faisait mal aux yeux.

Soreyn se rapprocha de la vitre à quadruple épaisseur et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'immense salle, en contrebas, et eut un sursaut.

Tout un quartier de ville était reconstitué à l'échelle ! Le plafonnier se trouvait à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et même si le décor semblait figé, on devinait qu'il pouvait être animé et que les panneaux qui le surplombaient pouvaient créer des effets lumineux et sonores !

- Une salle d'exercice…

- Une Salle de Réalité Appliquée, c'est son nom officiel, rectifia Aldéran qui s'était installé à l'un des pupitres pour télécharger l'un des programmes de parcours. La Simulation Virtuelle, ça a ses limites, surtout avec certains éléments récalcitrants au Casque de Vision, aux Electrodes et au Revolver à Particules ! Le SiGIP utilise donc régulièrement ces bâtiments qui offrent des environnements variés et entièrement contrôlables ! Voilà ton terrain d'entraînement pour les semaines à venir, Soreyn. Tu as intérêt à enfin améliorer tes résultats !

- Sinon, tu me feras quoi… ?

- Vaut mieux que tu l'ignores. Mais tu peux laisser courir ton imagination ! gronda Aldéran sur un ton sinistre qui n'avait rien de drôle.

Il désigna un meuble encastré dans le mur.

- Prends la copie de ton arme de service habituelle et quelques chargeurs à blanc. Sors ensuite par cette autre porte, l'ascenseur va t'amener dans la Salle de Réalité.

- Oui, Aldéran… Merci.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais.

- Je sais.

- N'oublie pas d'emporter ton oreillette.

**9.**

Derrière une vitre sans tain, Phylone Ork observait Skyrone qui, entouré de ses six Assistants, était plongé dans la composition d'un additif pour la troxine.

Les recherches du jeune homme ne progressaient guère mais ses travaux supervisés par deux scientifiques ne pouvaient être remis en cause ! Effectivement, créer une troxine nouvelle mouture se révélait dans la pratique une entreprise plus ardue que prévue !

Par contre, ce qui étonnait la jeune femme blonde, c'était l'absence de réaction face aux photos qu'elle lui avait ramenées trois jours auparavant. Skyrone avait haussé les épaules, repoussé les clichés et avait quitté la petite salle sans un mot de commentaire. Et, depuis, rien dans ses propos ou son attitude ne trahissait qu'il aie, même un peu, été touché.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna-t-elle. Que je me sois payée son cadet, je peux admettre qu'il s'en balance. Mais tous les gestes de tendresse et de sollicitude qu'il a pour sa belle-sœur… Cadrage et retouches semblent cependant sans équivoque !

Phylone rageait ferme et elle détestait se sentir dans une situation d'infériorité qui remettait en doute son pouvoir de séduction !

- Pr Skendromme, rejoignez-moi au Parloir, jeta-t-elle dans le micro.

L'air visiblement agacé, Skyrone se présenta.

- Le temps est précieux. Si c'est pour m'en faire perdre encore ?

- Je fais ce que je veux. Seul le résultat compte et c'est vous le seul responsable si le produit ne peut être présenté à temps à mon commanditaire, rétorqua-t-elle en lui soufflant au visage un nuage du cigarillo qu'elle tenait entre ses lèvres.

- Que me voulez-vous ? préféra demander Skyrone en s'asseyant à la table, en se versant un verre d'eau.

- Vous vous fichez vraiment que votre cadet saute votre épouse dès que vous avez le dos tourné ?

Skyrone eut un petit sourire qui agaça prodigieusement Phylone !

- Non seulement je ne crois pas à la totale réalité de ces clichés, mais j'ai surtout une absolue confiance en mon petit frère !

- Ne pas se faire un joli lot n'est pourtant pas dans les habitudes de l'Inspecteur Skendromme !

- La vie sexuelle d'Aldéran ne regarde que lui, gronda Skyrone. Pour l'avoir souvent récupéré dans un sale état, je sais mieux que vous ce dont il est capable ! Mais le sens de l'honneur et de la famille est ce que nous avons de plus sacré. Et, de sa volonté, Aldéran n'aura jamais seulement une attitude équivoque envers mon épouse.

- « de sa volonté » ? releva Phylone.

- Je ne doute pas que vous soyiez arrivée à l'avoir dans un lit. Mais la Spéciale et le SiGIP doivent rechercher la blonde avec laquelle ma femme m'a vu partir ! Je me doute dès lors qu'à moins d'être défoncé, Aldéran se serait défié d'une blonde venue le draguer qu'il se soit bourré la gueule tout seul ou que vous l'y ayiez « aidé » !

- Je peux vous assurer qu'il y est bien arrivé sans aide !

- D'autres remarques inutiles ? Je peux retourner au Labo ?

- Allez-y, Dr Skendromme.

Moins sûr de lui qu'il n'avait tenté de le montrer, Skyrone retourna à ses manipulations sous hotte.

**10.**

Le Général Grendele de l'Antenne du SiGIP avait convoqué Aldéran. Ponctuel comme à son habitude, son agent dormant au Bureau AZ37 se présenta en début d'après-midi.

- Asseyez-vous, Major Skendromme.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles des recherches pour récupérer mon frère ? fit Aldéran, incapable d'attendre qu'on lui expose les raisons de sa venue.

- Les enquêtes poursuivent leur cours, répondit le Général Grendele sans se mouiller davantage. Il y a peu de faits avérés et le portrait 3D demeure assez impersonnel et nos Archives contiennent des millions de rapports ! Je peux vous assurer que plusieurs ordinateurs tournent nuit et jour et que les Fouineurs ont fait de la localisation de votre frère une priorité.

- Je vous en remercie. Du côté de la Spéciale, nous n'avons pas le moindre indice. Rien que des fils qui n'aboutissent à rien.

- Oui, je suis au courant.

- Dites-moi, Aldéran, entre votre service avec l'Unité Anaconda et vos propres investigations, vous arrivez à dormir plus de trois heures par nuit ?

- J'arrive jusqu'à trois heures trente de sommeil, assura le jeune homme. Je trouve même le temps de sortir !

- Je sais, répéta le Général Grendele.

Aldéran attendit la suite.

- Laissez donc faire les enquêteurs officiels en charge de ces recherches, intima le Général Grendele. Vous avez besoin de toutes vos forces et de toute votre concentration pour les Interventions de l'Unité Anaconda !

- Oui, Général… J'essayerai.

- Si ça peut vous tranquilliser, j'ai mis un de mes Agents à temps plein sur cette affaire, reprit le Général Grendele.

- Il va pouvoir récupérer ce dossier aussi maigre ?

- La troxine est un sujet qu'il maîtrise à fond. Sans compter qu'il connaît bien la famille Skendromme.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils. A faire ses classes de policiers à la Spéciale – puisqu'un concours de circonstances et des surdons indéniables l'avaient fait passer de la case garde à vue à la case SiGIP sans arrêt par la case prison – il commençait à trouver l'ingérence de cette section d'élite militaire un peu lourde ! Se savoir surveillé à son insu lui était une impression assez désagréable !

- Je ne vois pas bien qui serait assez qualifié…

- Loin des yeux loin du cœur, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Aldéran ! fit une voix dans son dos.

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond.

- Colonel Jorande !

- Ah, ben quand même, sourit Gomen Jorande en lui rendant son étreinte.

Dans les yeux noirs du grand et blond Colonel du SiGIP brillait une sollicitude certaine pour Aldéran.

- Vous n'étiez pas en mission sous couverture, vous ? lança Aldéran.

- Il a fallu que je décroche. J'étais trop cerné et si je voulais que ma couverture tienne si je devais la reprendre, il fallait que je disparaisse avant qu'on ne me découvre !

- Vous avez entendu parler d'un Labo clandestin et d'un chercheur qui serait mon frère ?

- Je vais te dire ce que je sais.

- Passez dans ma salle de réunion, lança le Général Grendele.

- Cela ira vite, malheureusement, Aldéran. Comme te l'a dit le Général Grendele, il y a peu d'indices ! Ce ne sont pourtant pas les labos clandestins et les différents Seigneur de la Drogue qui manquent ! Je ne te surprendrai pas en disant qu'ils pullulent plutôt !

- Trop de lieux et de personnes sous surveillance, justement, soupira Aldéran.

- Par contre, il était envisagé que l'on contacte ton frère pour s'occuper de la mise au point d'une nouvelle formule de troxine, reprit Gomen. Ses contacts ont cependant fait si finement et si fort qu'ils nous ont complètement échappé ! Skyrone est entré dans leur jeu et a tout fait pour échapper à la surveillance et nous avons donc plein de trous dans la chronologie de ses faits et gestes des six derniers mois ! Mais il se pourrait que l'on se rattrape avec toi !

- Pardon ?

- Skyrone et sa petite famille étaient sous surveillance, répéta Gomen Jorande, mais sous protection également. Depuis que ton frère a disparu, tu l'es également. Et cela nous conforte dans l'idée que le commanditaire de tout ce projet est une personne extrêmement puissante, avec des moyens démesurés, et parfaitement non identifiée encore ! Ses sbires sont passés, et continuent de passer, au travers de notre filet. Jusqu'à il y a quelques nuits.

- Re-pardon ?

- Si tu n'avais pas descendu trois bouteilles de shorka en un temps record, tu aurais sans nul doute prêté davantage attention à la très belle blonde que tu as ramenée chez toi l'autre nuit ! Je ne remets pas en cause ton charme insolent, mais elle s'est ruée sur toi, ne t'a laissé aucune initiative, et t'a plus poussé chez toi que tu ne l'y as conduite ! Les clichés ont été nettoyés et c'est sur leur base désormais qu'on la recherche dans nos Archives !

- Sûr que si j'avais pu aligner deux pensées cohérentes, j'aurais tiqué aussi… Je peux avoir accès à ce fichier ?

- Je t'ai tout copié sur ce support, Aldie. Utilise-le comme tu le voudras.

- Merci.

- Je continue à investiguer de mon côté, mais évitons le contact, conclut le Gomen Jorande. Je suis toujours à fond dans le dossier troxine et je peux avoir à y replonger sans crier gare ! Je n'ai donc pas à apparaître ! Mais je vois mieux où chercher à présent. Je peux t'assurer que les chances de sauvetage et de survie de ton aîné ont singulièrement augmenté ces dernières quarante-huit heures.

- Merci, dit Aldéran avec un sourire qui fit chaud au cœur de Gomen.


	6. Chapter 6

**11.**

A son grand déplaisir, Skyrone avait fait la connaissance d'un nouveau venu au Labo clandestin !

Un géant chevelu et barbu, aux grands gestes brusques mais qui savait aussi manipuler les fioles avec une surprenante délicatesse et avec d'approfondies connaissances de chimie.

- Moglen Quisgard, s'était-il présenté.

- Je ne suis pas enchanté de vous rencontrer.

- Humour de bas étage, bien comme on peut s'y attendre d'un rat de laboratoire coincé et sans imagination !

Moglen Quisgard était alors entré dans le bureau de travail du jeune homme pour l'arracher à son fauteuil.

Il semble que vos travaux traînent en longueur, Pr Skendromme. Alors soit vous n'êtes pas aussi bon que cela dans votre domaine, soit vous sabotez bel et bien cette entreprise !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre, je vous assure, grommela Skyrone en massant son épaule douloureuse, là où Moglen l'avait saisi de son énorme paluche.

- Ca, j'en doute au contraire ! Il reste quatre jours avant que je n'emporte les flacons de troxine à présenter à mon patron ! Si votre troxine c'est de la bibine, je m'occuperai personnellement de vous faire passer de vie à trépas. Et je vous donne ma parole que cela durera des jours et des jours !

- Vieux discours. Votre copine Phylone me répète cela, tous les jours, plusieurs fois, et sur tous les tons !

- Ne jouez pas les bravaches, Pr Skendromme, vous êtes totalement non crédible dans ce rôle de composition ! Rabaissez un peu votre caquet. Vous allez m'avoir sur le dos sans une minute de répit jusqu'au terme de cette entreprise.

- Formidable…

Et Moglen Quisgard n'avait dit que la vérité ! Dès qu'il avait mis les pieds dans le Labo, Skyrone avait trouvé le géant déjà en place, à relire ses rapports d'analyses de la veille !

Et d'un bout à l'autre de la journée, quoi qu'il fasse, Moglen était derrière son épaule, à vérifier chacune de ses manipulations et à tout consigner dans son ordinateur de poche.

Et il ne restait plus que quatre jours.

Phylone était fébrile. Responsable de ce projet, elle avait à rendre des comptes et savait que si son chef n'avalisait pas le produit fini, elle aurait une fin aussi atroce que celle réservée à Skyrone Skendromme !

Et, en « bonne » meneuse d'hommes, elle faisait rejaillir toutes ses inquiétudes et toutes ses frustrations sur Skyrone qui n'avait bien évidemment pas besoin de ça pour être ralenti dans un travail dont il ne voyait effectivement pas d'issue heureuse !

Il y avait toujours vingt-quatre heures dans une journée et il n'en avait plus une à gaspiller !

**11.**

De son côté, Aldéran ne perdait plus un instant. Cette blonde n'avait pu se retenir de se manifester, elle allait regretter d'avoir voulu goûter à un autre Skendromme !

- Maintenant qu'on a ton vrai visage, je vais te tomber dessus comme la poisse ! Les Fouineurs du SiGIP cherchent parmi leurs Archives, mais si tu n'y figures pas, ils peuvent encore farfouiller longtemps ! S'il y a des centaines de millions de rapports de faits connus dans nos Archives, il doit y en avoir mille fois plus dans les rapports de faits non résolus ! Mais, puisque Sky n'est pas là, il ne râlera pas si je lui emprunte tous ses ordinateurs !

Il prit son téléphone.

- Bonsoir, Delly !… Tu es toujours au Laboratoire de la Clinique? Mais c'est parfait !… J'arrive ! Allume-moi tous les ordinateurs disponibles et pouvant tourner non-stop au cours des prochains jours ! Moi, je passe par votre appart pour prendre ceux de Sky !… Tu ne comprends pas ? Pas grave, je t'expliquerai quand je t'aurai rejointe ! Allez, viens, Torko, on a un petit tour à faire !

Le molosse releva souplement ses quatre-vingt kilos et ne quitta plus son maître d'une semelle.

Le Laboratoire d'Analyses dirigé par Skyrone était quasi désert à cette heure déjà avancée de la soirée. La petite Valysse chez ses arrière-grands-parents, Delly tâchait de compenser l'absence de son époux face aux équipes même si elle n'avait été titularisée que depuis trois mois !

- Aldie ?

Mais, occupé à effectuer ses branchements, à charger le programme informatique qu'il avait mis au point durant son temps libre au Bureau AZ37, Aldéran ne répondit pas. Ses doigts virevoltaient d'un clavier à l'autre, copiant son programme et ses critères de recherche améliorés des dernières idées qui avaient pu lui venir depuis le départ de son duplex ! Et son programme était évidemment prévu pour apprendre au fur et à mesure qu'il tournait, à accepter de nouvelles données qu'il pourrait transmettre depuis n'importe quel ordinateur !

- Je crois que la cafétéria est encore ouverte, je vais demander qu'on nous prépare des hamburgers avec frites et salades, fit Delly. Merci pour ce que tu fais pour nous, Aldie !

- Insiste pour un supplément de frites !

Aldéran lécha la sauce sur ses doigts, les essuya avec une serviette en papier, la roula en boule et la lança sur le plateau dont il n'avait pas laissé une miette.

- Je viendrai plus souvent ! s'amusa-t-il. Les hamburgers d'ici sont meilleurs que ceux du Bureau ! Pourquoi on ne m'en a pas servi quand j'ai été hospitalisé l'année dernière ?

- Tu n'es pas resté longtemps, souviens-toi ! Tu as filé et tu as failli payer cet acte irréfléchi de ta vie !

- Je me rends compte à présent que tout mon entourage à davantage de souvenirs de cette période que moi !

Delly eut un petit rire.

- Les avantages et désavantages du coma, mon petit vieux ! Allez, au lieu de ressasser le passé, raconte-moi plutôt ce que tu prépares pour l'avenir ?

- Simple : à une échelle bien moindre, je reproduits le système de recoupement du SiGIP pour trouver le moindre renseignement sur cette rousse qui peut traîner dans les rapports d'af-faires non résolues ainsi que sur le GalactoNet. La puissance combinée de cette quinzaine d'ordinateurs peut semble dérisoire en regard de la masse de milliards d'informations à traiter, mais j'ai juste besoin d'une info ! N'importe quelle info !

Delly souriait toujours.

- Et Sky et toi avez toujours eu beaucoup de chance !

- Pourvu que ça dure ! Tu peux rentrer seule, Delly ?

- Oui, bien sûr.

- En ce cas, je retourne chez moi directement. J'ai fait le maximum, je dois attendre à présent – et c'est une phase qui m'est particulièrement insupportable ! Enfin, j'aurai peut-être une nuit complète de sommeil.

- Je ferai une prière aux dieux pour Sky et toi.

- Merci. Lui et moi en aurons bien besoin…

- Je ne suis pas idiote, Aldie, je suis tout à fait consciente qu'il n'y a que quelques chances sur mille pour que je revoie un jour le père de ma fille… Même si tout le monde essaye de me préserver, toi le premier !… Tiens-moi au courant, Aldéran, je mérite de savoir autant que toi, je saurai tenir le coup !

- D'accord. Le SiGIP, la Spéciale et moi, nous sommes trompés : tu peux tenir le choc, tu es forte.

Sans plus rien se dire, les deux jeunes gens éteignirent les lumières du Laboratoire où seuls une quarantaine d'ordinateurs continuaient de travailler, reprirent l'ascenseur pour descendre au parking récupérer leurs véhicules et partirent chacun vers leur domicile.

- Tu as l'air épuise, toi, fit Shyrielle Elghor en venant s'asseoir dans le divan, apportant deux verres de vin.

- On a pas mal de boulot au Bureau.

- Comme d'habitude. Je ne t'ai jamais connu aussi fatigué. Tu devrais profiter de ton temps libre pour te reposer au lieu de galoper tout le temps chez ton frère ! Il va bien au moins ?

- Oui, mentit Aldéran.

La disparition de Skyrone était demeurée un secret, pour tous ceux qui n'avaient pas à enquêter ! D'un commun accord avec Delly, une urgence familiale avait été évoquée pour expliquer son absence et le fait que le jeune homme n'était pas joignable ! Et, quelque part, en se raccrochant à cet argument, ses proches refusaient de songer à la dramatique issue de sa séquestration.

- Les soucis familiaux de Sky, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas la petite Valysse ?

- Valysse pète la forme ! Elle pète tout court, d'ailleurs !

- Tu m'étonnes ! pouffa Shyrielle.

Aldéran avait cherché un film dans le catalogue de la chaîne diffusant non stop dans le genre Guerre, l'avait téléchargé sur l'immense écran encastré dans le mur. Shyrielle s'était blottie contre lui, buvant à petites gorgées le vin blanc un peu liquoreux.

- Tu en es où dans tes stages ? J'ai un peu perdu le fil de ton programme.

- Je dois encore assurer trois stages d'une semaine dans des cabinets différents. Ensuite, un mois complet à _Wenguel & Wenguel_. Ce sera mon test final si je veux qu'ils me signent un contrat de stage à temps plein pour les deux prochaines années.

- Dommage, je n'entendrai plus ta charmante voix quand j'appelle…

- La Réception va me manquer. Mais bon, tu peux encore espérer que je rate mes examens !

- Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, grommela Aldéran qui appréciait la bataille spatiale qui illuminait l'écran de télévision.

Shyrielle serra un peu plus fort la main de son ami, y déposa un baiser.

- J'essaye de négocier avec Len Wenguel pour ne pas être chargée de dossiers concernant la Zone de Police du AZ37. Mais, pour ce qui est des affaires pour lesquelles on me désignerait d'office, je ne peux pas promettre de pouvoir éviter d'aller à l'encontre de l'action des policiers de ton Bureau !

- J'ignorais que en avais parlé à ton patron. Ton attention me touche, Shyrielle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas faire un effort de mon côté et ne pas faire une scène si jamais tu devais être mêlée à des affaires du Bureau.

- Oui, ça me peinerait aussi que cela mette fin à notre histoire que nous construisons depuis plus d'un an, murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas renoncer à ma passion, tout comme toi à la tien-ne ! Mais ce serait bien stupide que de ne pas avoir l'intelli-gence de chercher un équilibre !

Il serra doucement la jeune femme contre lui.

- On va réussir, chuchota-t-il, sans penser uniquement à leur relation !


	7. Chapter 7

**13.**

La Lieutenante Daleyna Progris avait pris Melgon à l'écart.

- Je peux t'emprunter Aldéran ?

- Tiens, tu n'en as plus assez de martyriser les membres de ta propre Unité ? Pas de problème, je peux me passer d'Aldéran une heure ou deux, même si je dois intervenir !

- Je n'emmène que Aldie, en cas de besoin, utilise mon équipe !

- Merci. Heu, je peux te demander pourquoi tu as besoin du petit ?

- On me demande d'intervenir, en douceur, secrètement presque. Et Aldéran peut m'aider sur ce coup, en regard de l'identité des proches de la cible.

Melgon n'aima pas comment la situation se présentait mais il ne pouvait gêner l'ordre de mission de sa collègue, tout comme il ne pouvait lui refuser un service !

- Aldie est au cabinet vétérinaire, il fait vacciner Torko. Je te laisse le soin de lui annoncer que tu lui mets le grappin dessus. Ce séducteur va croire que tu vas lui faire une proposition malhonnête !

- Et si tu savais à quel point je peux être malhonnête !

Melgon eut un petit rire.

- J'en ai eu un petit aperçu. Tu es la seule femme avec laquelle j'ai couché !

- Excellent souvenir en ce qui me concerne, ne t'en déplaise ! Juste par curiosité : l'as-tu jamais dit à Laured ?

- Oui, il est au courant. Mais cette révélation ne remonte pas à si loin que ça !

- Dommage, je ne peux plus te faire chanter, pouffa-t-elle.

- Bien fait pour toi !

- Charmante. Tu deviens plus charmante avec les années !

- Quel galant petit gars tu fais.

Toujours amusé, ils rejoignirent leur bureau respectif sur le plateau de l'étage.

* * *

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas non plus pourquoi Daleyna le débauchait, Aldéran ne l'en suivit pas moins dès que Melgon lui avait fait part de son accord.

Et Daleyna ne lui en avait pas dit plus durant le trajet en voiture !

- Nous sommes arrivés, fit Daleyna. Ferme bien ta veste, il ne faut pas que l'on aperçoive notre arme.

- A vos ordres… Daleyna !

- Oui ?

Aldéran désigna l'immeuble résidentiel devant lequel elle avait arrêté son véhicule.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez voulu que je sois avec vous ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai vu dans les infos qu'on m'a transmises et que j'ai recoupées, que tu connaissais cette adresse.

- Oui, un ami de la famille – un ami d'enfance de ma mère – occupe tout un étage de cet immeuble. Le terrain et l'espace résidentiel lui appartiennent d'ailleurs !

- Ta présence aplanira les difficultés que je pourrais rencontrer, j'espère.

Aldéran fronça les sourcils.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non, pas encore. On doit juste récupérer un enfant à l'intérieur… Je t'affranchirai de tout une fois que nous serons de retour au Bureau.

- C'est si grave…

- C'est très émotionnel, renseigna juste la Lieutenante. Viens.

Aldéran lui emboîta le pas.

Le Concierge les avait laissé passer quand Aldéran avait insisté pour qu'on ne les annonce pas, ce qui avait choqué le très stylé employé !

- Conduis-moi directement aux caves, Aldéran.

- Les caves… Elles occupent les deux premiers sous-sols, les trois autres étant réservés au parking.

Daleyna l'avait vu sur les plans, mais c'était bien plus simple de se fier à la mémoire du jeune homme ! Aldéran la précéda alors.

- Vous avez une cave de préférence ?

- Celle qui est numérotée TH12. C'est une des caves collectives crées par ton ami de la famille : Kodel Myrdon.

- Très bien, troisième couloir à gauche. Je n'ai pas la clé, je vous le signale !

- Toi et moi n'avons pas besoin de clé ! Et j'ai une Commission Rogatoire, ajouta-t-elle même si elle se doutait bien qu'il savait qu'elle ne forcerait pas une porte illégalement !

Devant la porte, elle sortit son décodeur et le colla contre le pavé alphanumérique de sécurité.

- Je croyais qu'on ne sécurisait ainsi que dans les banlieues sensibles, fit-elle pendant que l'ordinateur cherchait le code d'ouverture.

- Si vous saviez tout ce qu'on mettre dans ces dizaines de mètres carrés d'espace ! Antiquités, documents, secrets de famille !

- Et si tu savais seulement ce que nous sommes venus chercher, dit-elle, très triste soudain.

Le voyant passa au vert et elle poussa la porte. Elle entra dans l'immense pièce, effectivement encombrée par des bibelots précieux, des tapis, des tableaux, deux voitures de collection.

Daleyna avait sortit un détecteur de chaleur et passait la pièce en revue. Elle se dirigea vers une armoire en précieux bois rose, s'agenouilla, palpant le mur. Aldéran attendit qu'elle trouve ou s'explique ! La Lieutenante parut trouver le mécanisme déclenchant l'ouverture d'un faux mur, dévoilant alors une autre petite pièce.

- Attends-moi, je reviens de suite.

Elle entra dans la salle ainsi découverte, en ressortit rapidement, donnant la main à un garçonnet.

- Qui est-ce ? questionna Aldéran.

- Je l'ignore. Je suis intervenue sur dénonciation. J'espère que ce petit ou Kodel Myrdon pourront nous en dire plus !

- Oui, moi aussi !

**13.**

La porte du bureau de la Colonel Kesdame Forgless était ouverte, aussi Aldéran frappa-t-il au battant.

- Entre, Aldie, assieds-toi. Si c'est au sujet de ton frère, nos recherches ne donnent toujours rien ! Quinze jours, quasiment, je ne voudrais pas être alarmiste mais je doute qu'il demeure en vie bien longtemps encore.

- Je sais, soupira le jeune homme. Les prévisions donnaient ce laps de temps pour créer une nouvelle formule de troxine… Sky est doué, en sus, il a pu réussir plus rapidement que prévu ! Ils vont l'exécuter si ce n'est déjà fait.

- Je suis certaine que le SiGIP a une longueur d'avance sur nous, même pour ce constat d'échec actuel. Tu pouvais demander directement à Daleyna son point de la situation même si ça me donne l'occasion de te parler un peu plus longuement qu'entre deux portes !

- J'ai effectivement une personne de contact au SiGIP. C'est bien de Daleyna dont je voulais vous parler, Colonel. Enfin, de la mission que nous venons de remplir…

- Oui, le petit. Intervenir sur dénonciation est toujours extrêmement délicat et risqué ! Ici, pas de danger physique, mais il fallait absolument éviter toute vague ! J'ignore si ce Kodel Myrdon est impliqué ou non, mais je préférerais que tu ne te mêles pas de ce dossier !

- C'est pas déjà un peu trop tard ? releva le jeune homme. Je connais Kodel depuis la naissance, mes parents ont la plus haute estime pour lui ! Il s'agissait d'une cave collective, rappelez-vous !

- Voilà pourquoi j'ai fait convoquer Kodel Myrdon comme témoin et non comme suspect ! Rassure-toi, Aldie, on sait avoir des manières quand il le faut ! On ménagera toutes les susceptibilités !

- Merci, Colonel.

* * *

Parti en intervention tout l'après-midi, Aldéran ne put reparler à Daleyna Progris qu'en début de soirée, une fois débriefing et rapports effectués.

L'enfant ramené au matin était encore au Bureau, profondément endormi sur un canapé, bien au chaud sous une couverture.

- Il ne rentre pas chez lui ?

- C'est un fugueur apparemment.

- Mais il n'a que dix ans !

- Ne me dis pas que tu es réellement surpris, malheureusement. Il s'appelle Hoby Verkel. J'attends confirmation, mais il semble avoir fui un orphelinat de l'Est du pays. En tout cas, sa trace dans la ville remonte à deux mois environ : des petits délits. Pour survivre.

- Tout ce que vous dites ressort de recherches. Hoby ne vous a rien dit ?

- Il garde le silence, obstinément.

- Et Kodel Myrdon, a-t-il pu vous apprendre quelque chose ?

- Non. Il ne surveille pas les propriétaires ou locataires de son immeuble résidentiel. Et l'étude en cours des caméras de surveillance ne fait pas encore apparaître Hoby dessus.

- Il va bien ?

- Je l'ai fait examiner par le Dr Jors. Non, compte tenu de ce que Hoby a subi les derniers jours, dans cette salle secrète, plus que probablement, il ne va pas bien du tout !

- On a abusé de lui, conclut Aldéran.

- Oui, on lui a fait très mal. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il se cantonne dans le mutisme. Le Dr Jors m'a dirigée vers sa sœur, psychologue. Elle prendra Hoby en charge.

- Bien. Il sera en de bonnes mains. Qui va le conduire au Foyer d'Accueil pour la nuit ?

Daleyna reposa le crayon avec lequel elle jouait.

- Le Dr Jors est d'accord avec moi. Hoby est suffisamment traumatisé ainsi. Un Foyer serait accueillant, mais ça ne lui apporterait pas une stabilité suffisante et bien nécessaire si nous voulons qu'il nous raconte un jour tout ce qu'on lui a fait, et qui le lui a fait !

- Vous allez l'emmener chez vous, Daleyna ?

- Je pensais effectivement au domicile de l'un de nous. Mais, à ton duplex plutôt !

* * *

Hoby ne disait toujours rien, s'agrippait au collier de Torko qui semblait apprécier la présence du garçonnet.

- Considère-toi comme chez toi pour les prochains jours, fit Aldéran en le faisant entrer dans le duplex. Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu prendras un bain et tu pourras choisir parmi les vêtements que nous avons achetés tout à l'heure. Ca va être un peu hésitant au début, mais je te promets que tu trouveras tes marques. Après-demain, pour le week-end, je t'emmènerai à _La Roseraie_ et tu feras la connaissance de ma petite sœur !… J'espère pouvoir aussi te faire rencontrer mon grand frère…

Mais de cela, Aldéran n'arrivait même pas à s'en convaincre !

Ignorant les goûts alimentaires de son petit invité, Aldéran avait commandé un assortiment de plats. Hoby s'était jeté sur la nourriture, s'empiffrant de tout, ce qui n'avait nullement renseigné le jeune homme sur ses préférences ! Mais, au moins pouvait-il constater que le garçonnet mangeait de tout !

- Tu as tout ton temps, Hoby ! Ne t'inquiète, personne ne te prendra ton assiette. Et, bois doucement sinon tu vas te rendre malade ! Verres et choix de limonades sont dans le frigo comme je te l'ai montré. Tu pourras te servir quand tu le voudras, grignoter si tu as encore un petit creux.

Hoby en était au dessert, se resservait de cake, arrosant le tout de lait. Il agissait moins rapidement, l'estomac calé mais aussi parce qu'une laborieuse digestion s'annonçait !

- Tu vas aller te coucher, Hoby. Demain, en fonction de ce que dira la Professeur Jors, je t'emmènerai soit au Bureau soit à l'école d'Eryna au moins tu serais avec des enfants de ton âge. Tu as bien tout compris, Hoby ?

Le petit garçon opina positivement de la tête. Il descendit de sa chaise surélevée, reglissa ses pieds dans les pantoufles et se dirigea vers le couloir, vers sa chambre, un Torko très protecteur sur ses talons.

- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il ne débarrasserait jamais la moquette ! marmonna Aldéran en se précipitant vers son ordinateur afin de découvrir les résultats que sa recherche avait pu donner.

Torko revint se coucher près de la porte.

- Hoby dort ?

Le molosse eut un petit aboiement tandis qu'Aldéran imprimait le rapport de recherches.

- Merci, les dieux… et, merci moi, au passage !


	8. Chapter 8

**15.**

Skyrone avait finalement réussi, mais il n'en tirait aucune gloire ! S'il l'avait pu, il aurait détruit le résultat de ses recherches ainsi que tous ses dossiers ! Mais non seulement, à présent il n'était plus seul un instant, mais il avait le défaitisme qui lui donnait le certitude qu'un autre pouvait faire aussi bien que lui et même de façon volontaire !

- Je savais que je ne faisais pas une erreur en m'adressant à vous, s'auto-congratula Phylone !

- Reconnaissez que vous m'avez un peu forcé la main.

- Vous auriez pu nous compliquer la vie et faire encore plus traîner. Donc, je ne crois pas entièrement en votre attitude de victime ! jeta Moglen Quisgard.

- Bon, quand est-ce qu'on passe à mon dernier acte ?

- Quelle impatience ! Quelle impolitesse ! s'amusa Phylone en rangeant dans une valise capitonnée les flacons contenait l'incolore troxine. Tu vas pouvoir t'amuser, Moglen. Et oui, Pr Skendromme, c'est Moglen le plus impatient d'en arriver à votre fin !

- Oui, et vous faire goûter à votre création sera très jouissif, sourit Moglen.

Skyrone songea que le côté positif de la chose était que l'overdose serait rapide et que donc il ne risquait pas de finir accro !

* * *

- Mais comment as-tu fait pour la trouver ?

- Il est rare qu'une femme aussi déterminée et bien positionnée dans une bande sorte de l'ombre sans passé. Si j'en crois le résultat des recherches, son profil d'action revient dans des centaines de rapports. Cela va du vol en supermarché quand elle avait cinq ans, à la prostitution, en passant par le braquage de banques. A chaque fois, elle était en retrait et son nom revennnt régulièrement. Elle n'a jamais été arrêtée, malgré les présomptions, et donc on pouvait vainement attendre une correspondance à partir de son portrait-robot. Par contre, par scannage, on peu la retrouver sur certains clichés, toujours à l'arrière-plan, voire même dans le public sur des lieux d'exactions.

Gomen Jorande sourit.

- Je vois que l'on t'a bien formé, Aldéran ! Dommage que j'aie pas été Instructeur au Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP, j'aurais pu m'en attribuer tout le mérite !

- Bien sûr !

- Bon, tu as identifié cette Phylone Ork, mais ça ne nous dit pas où elle se trouve ! reprit Gomen, plus sérieux cette fois.

- Si ! Vu que les caméras de surveillance pullulent dans nos rues, qu'on savait qui chercher, il a suffit de lancer ensuite une triangulation sur les lieux où elle apparaissait le plus souvent ces quinze derniers jours. Voilà, c'est là, Gomen : au cœur d'une zone désaffectée du port, dans un silo pour être plus précis. Et, pour confirmation, j'ai eu l'achat et la livraison du matériel nécessaire à la confection de la nouvelle troxine, dont les traces s'arrêtent dans le quartier du port.

- Et nos Fouineurs sont passés à côté de tout ça, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi, gronda Gomen Jorande, vraiment furieux.

- A leur décharge, ils ne savaient pas qui et où chercher !

- Il n'empêche que si ça se répandait, c'est toute notre crédibilité qui serait remise en cause ! Nous sommes l'Unité d'Elite de la Police Galactique !

- Vous augmentez ma solde pour que je ne me confie pas aux journalistes ?

- Hum, vu les circonstances, je crois que tu apprécieras bien davantage que je mobilise les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth ainsi qu'un Commando du SiGIP ! préféra répondre Gomen. La Colonel Forgless et toi me servirez d'intermédiaires auprès des deux Unités. Il n'est pas encore temps de lever le voile sur mon identité et mes activités.

- A vos ordres, Colonel.

- Je mets nos Analystes sur l'étude des lieux, sur la préparation des plans et le rassemblement du matériel nécessaire à l'intervention. Retourne au Bureau, Aldéran, on demeure en contact. Dans moins de deux heures, les Unités devront être prêtes à partir on vous briefera quand vous serez en route.

- A vos ordres, répéta le jeune homme.

Les Lieutenants Doufert et Progris ne pouvaient que trouver un peu ironique à se retrouver sous les ordres d'Aldéran qui avait quant à lui réendossé sa défroque de sigipste. Evidemment, les deux chefs d'Unité étaient toujours les plus expérimentés et ceux qui donneraient les directives, mais ils devaient s'en remettre entièrement au jeune homme qui faisait le lien entre eux et le Commando du SiGIP avec lequel ils feraient la jonction au port.

Ni Melgon ni Daleyna ne s'en offusquaient. Que du contraire ! Ils trouvaient même l'occasion idéale pour Aldéran de gagner de la confiance en lui et d'ajouter une nouvelle expérience à son petit palmarès !

Le temps de charger le van avec leur matériel, de laisser au AZ37 Jelka et Soreyn, et les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth étaient parties en direction du port.

- Où est le petit Hoby ? interrogea Daleyna.

- Delly est à mon duplex, avec Hoby et Torko. Dites-moi, Lieutenante Progris, en me le confiant, vous espérez qu'il se confie hors du cadre du Bureau, même si nos Salles de Confidences sont très bien étudiées pour les enfants traumatisés ?

- Oui. Et, comme tu peux t'en douter, j'espère que Eryna pourra l'aider à se sentir en confiance.

- Bien vu.

Mais, en cet instant, c'était à son frère que Aldéran pensait !

**16.**

Skyrone n'osait pas bouger, même pas lever la tête. Dès que la fusillade avait retentit, il avait plongé derrière l'une des tables du Labo, se faisant tout petit.

Phylone Ork n'était plus là, partie avec son précieux bagage auprès de son patron. Mais Moglen Quisgard sauterait sur la première, et dernière occasion qu'il aurait de se défouler sur le jeune homme ! Et ne pas savoir ce que le géant avait fait depuis que l'assaut avait été lancé ne le tranquillisait nullement !

L'obscurité était totale et les tirs étaient les seuls sources de lumières crépitantes.

Il y eu une accalmie. Skyrone pouvait deviner que presque tous les gardes du Labo avaient rejoint la salle d'analyses et s'y déplaçaient afin de faire barrage aux assaillants. Il n'y avait que deux issues à la pièce et donc cela obligeait à une prise de risques maximale.

Même si la troxine n'était plus là, il restait la totalité des produits qui avaient servi à la composer et puis, si les Unités d'Intervention voulait libérer l'otage, les hommes de Phylone et de Moglen n'entendaient pas le laisser partir !

Lentement, Skyrone quitta sa position fœtale.

« Qu'est-ce que Aldéran m'a raconté des opérations des Unités ou des commandos du SiGIP ? Je me rappelle plus. Je tombe de fatigue et je n'arrive plus à aligner deux pensées sensées. »

Dans le silence pesant qui s'était installé après le fracas des rafales automatiques, un son clair, métallique résonna sèchement tandis que des volutes de fumée se répandaient rapidement.

« Un brouillard de protection ou du gaz… ? », grommela Skyro-ne qui n'avait guère envie de respirer à pleins poumons pour vérifier !

Tombé du ciel, ou plus exactement du plafond, un policier d'intervention venait d'atterrir à côté du jeune homme. Gilet pare-balles, bottes, genouillères et coudières, casque, lunettes à visions multiples baissées, il s'agenouilla auprès de Skyrone.

- Tu te colles à moi comme une puce sur le dos de Torko et je te sors d'ici, compris ?

- Aldéran !

Aldéran se retourna d'un bloc, leva son pistolet-mitrailleur vers la silhouette qui se découpait au travers du nuage de protection. Sur un coin de verre de ses lunettes, il ne vit pas s'afficher le code de reconnaissance de la balise d'un policier et tira, son tir croisant celui du nouveau venu. L'agresseur vacilla et battit en retraite, bousculant du mobilier, se heurtant à d'autres pièces, ce qui lui arracha de bruyants jurons.

- C'était Moglen Quisgard, renseigna Skyrone qui avait eu tout le temps pour reconnaître la voix profonde du géant.

Mais ce furent les intonations de celle de son aîné qui alarmèrent Aldéran.

- Sky ? Sky !

Une tache de sang grandissait à hauteur de l'épaule gauche de Skyrone. Rapidement, tout en surveillant son périmètre immédiat, la fuite désordonnée de Moglen Quisgard ayant donné le signal de la reprise de la fusillade, Aldéran palpa son frère.

- Je crois que c'est ta seule blessure. Il n'a d'ailleurs tiré qu'une fois. Ca te fait mal ?

- Non, pas trop. En fait, je me sens un peu étourdi.

- C'est le contrecoup. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu recevras bientôt les premiers soins et seras en route pour l'hôpital.

- Delly ? Valysse ?

- Tout le monde va bien, assura Aldéran.

- Ne te crois pas obligé de rester près de moi. Tes équipiers doivent avoir besoin de toi ?

- Mais, je suis à ma place ! Personne d'autre ne devait sécuriser de ta personne ! Il n'empêche que, en théorie, je de-vais te récupérer intact !

- Tu vas avoir un blâme ?

- Je pourrais peut-être me faire renvoyer !

- Désolé…

- Je plaisantais voyons, assura Aldéran.

- Non, pas pour ça. Pour ce que je t'ai fait l'autre nuit… Je n'avais pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix, surtout quand on se confie à ceux qu'on aime. Mais on règlera nos comptes quand tu seras en meilleur état !

- C'est pas de refus…

Aldéran s'était assis, dos à la table d'analyses, surveillant les alentours, un de ses minuscules ordinateurs le renseignant sur ce qui se passait dans son dos.

- La troxine, tu as été au bout de la mission qu'ils t'avaient dévolue ?

- Oui, malheureusement. Phylone est partie avec tout ce qui avait pu être produit à partir de ma formule chimique.

- Qui a testé ?

- Ce n'étaient pas les accros à la troxine en manque qui faisaient défaut ! soupira Skyrone.

- Tant mieux.

- Quand tu auras récupéré, je te présenterai Hoby, neuf ans, silencieux ! reprit Aldéran pour obliger son aîné à parler et à ne pas se laisser tenter de sombrer.

- Tu as eu un bébé en kit déjà tout monté ?

- Je t'expliquerai. Valysse est chez nos grands-parents. Ainsi, quoi que tes « amis » de ce Labo aient voulu lui faire en menaces ou représailles, elle ne risque absolument rien !

- Valysse ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Avant que je pique un bon roupillon grâce à toi, je me rappelle que tu disais que tu n'avais pas hésité un instant parce qu'on menaçait l'être le plus cher à ton cœur.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et bien, cette balle a sérieusement secoué tes quelques méninges si tu ne comprenais plus ce à quoi je faisais allusion !

- Aldie…

- Oui ?

- C'était toi leur cible, si je n'avais pas obéi !

- Quoi ? !

- Lieux sous contrôle, fit Daleyna dans son oreillette.

L'Intervention était terminée et Skyrone sauvé ! Quelques instants plus tard, l'équipe médicale prenait en charge ce dernier.

- Aldie…

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- De rien. Sans compter que sur ce coup, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui te sois redevable de tout ! Prenez bien soin de mon frère !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Inspecteur Skendromme. La blessure de votre aîné n'est pas grave. Il pourra voir son épouse dès après l'opération.

- File chercher ta belle-sœur, murmura Melgon, juste derrière le jeune homme.

- Merci.


	9. Chapter 9

**17.**

Les retrouvailles de Skyrone avec Delly et Valysse faisaient plaisir à voir ! Le jeune homme serrait les deux femmes de sa vie à les étouffer. Valysse fut la seule à s'en plaindre par un cri puissant !

- Ma puce…

Le bébé sourit à son père, ravi d'entendre de nouveau sa voix.

- Mes amours !

- Heureusement que les six mois de Valy ne me font courir aucun risque, sinon je pourrais presque être jalouse !

- En ce cas, aucune femelle en rage ne va frapper mon épaule douloureuse ?

- Oh, ça c'est pas sûr, s'amusa Delly qui ne parvenait pas à se décider à quitter les bras de son mari, confortablement assis dans le salon de sa chambre d'hôpital.

- Il y a des hôtels pour vos cochoncetés !

Skyrone et Delly tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la vaste pièce.

- Non, Aldie, inutile d'insister, tu ne tiendras pas la chandelle !

- Faux frère…

- Plains-toi, ça aurait pu être pire : si on avait été siamois…

- Au secours !

Aldéran s'avança, vint embrasser son frère.

- Allez, goinfre, régale-toi : des pâtes de fruits. Quoique. Tes charmants hôtes t'ont bien gavé par contre. Je suis sûr que ta balance va faire un bond !

- On compense comme on peut…

- La bonne excuse ! Tu n'es qu'un estomac sur pattes, mais quand je peux t'emmener en salle de sports…

- … en salle de torture !

- … ta ligne ne se ressent absolument pas de ta gourmandise !

Ravie de revoir les deux frères se titiller, Delly s'était assise dans un fauteuil, Valysse sur ses genoux, à têtouiller son biberon d'eau.

- J'ai un mot d'excuse, rappela encore Skyrone. Pas d'exercices avant au moins deux semaines !

- Mouais, sauf le sport en chambre, j'espère ? intervint Delly !

- Quoi, Aldie n'a pas pris bien soin de toi ? ironisa Skyrone, avec un clin d'œil qui rassura sa femme et son frère quant à la portée réelle de sa réplique.

- Non, j'ai même dû lui payer un hamburger, double portion de frites et salade ! Sauf que c'est moi qui ai fini sa salade et lui m'a volé presque toutes mes frites !

- En ce cas, tu as eu un aperçu de ce que j'ai enduré pendant les vingt-sept années qui ont précédé ma rencontre avec toi !

- N'aggrave pas ton cas, Sky. Delly est une tortionnaire de première ! Elle a essayé de me mettre au changement de couches de Valysse !

- Sans succès, tint à préciser la jeune femme ! Je ne comprends pas : il peut assister à une autopsie sans sourciller, mais un linge souillé le fait presque défaillir !

- Le film d'une autopsie, précisa Aldéran. Pour une vraie, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

- Aldéran.

- Oui ?

- Merci de m'avoir tiré de là ! J'ai vu les Lieutenants Doufert et Melgon, ainsi que ton parrain du SiGIP. C'est toi qui m'as retrouvé !

- Je devais m'ennuyer…

- C'est sûr qu'un sparing partner comme moi, tu aurais du mal à en retrouver un de ma qualité !

- Je faisais déjà mes dents sur toi alors que je n'en avais pas encore… Je t'aime, Sky !

- Je sais. Et crois bien que c'est réciproque, Aldie !

- Je l'ai constaté il y a pas deux jours… C'était donc vrai, ce chantage, Sky ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! En toute logique, cela aurait dû…

- De quoi parlez-vous ? tenta de s'informer Delly.

- Rien de bien important, ne t'inquiète pas, assura Skyrone.

Il n'avait nulle envie que sa femme apprenne que son frère avait toujours la première place dans son cœur, pour le moment encore. Evidemment, les liens qui l'unissaient à son épouse et à sa fille n'étaient pas comparables ! Mais, avec Aldéran, il y avait un lien existant de toute éternité et ce serait toujours une relation privilégiée qu'il aurait avec son cadet !

- Retrouvez-vous d'abord, tous les deux, fit à son tour Aldéran. Le Labo tournera très bien sans vous deux, et moi j'ai pas mal de rapports encore à rédiger au Bureau ! A la prochaine !

- Merci, Aldie, firent d'une voix Skyrone et Delly.

* * *

- Bonjour, Aldéran.

- Bonjour, Kodel. Vous allez bien ?

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent. De taille très moyenne, dégarni mais les cheveux forts longs, maigre mais plus qu'élégant dans un costume trois pièces griffé par un grand couturier, Kodel Myrdon présentait bien, inspirait une confiance instinctive et dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche, la chaleur de ses propos le rendait irrésistiblement attirant.

- J'étais venu prendre des nouvelles du petit Hoby Verkel, fit Kodel. Je suis consterné qu'on l'aie retrouvé dans une cave de l'un de mes immeubles résidentiels… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer… Si j'avais pu…

- Ne vous faites aucun reproche, Kodel. Ce sont là des drames inévitables.

- Mais, comment avez-vous pu le sortir de son calvaire ?

- Je suis désolé, Kodel, mais comprenez que je ne peux en parler.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi ! J'oublie toujours. J'en suis encore à me souvenir de toi que je faisais sauter sur mes genoux, ou en camps d'orientation et autres activités… Je ne te retiens pas davantage, Inspecteur Skendromme !

- A bientôt, Kodel.

Laissant l'ami de toujours de ses parents, Aldéran se dirigea vers la salle de réunion aux parois de verre où ses partenaires de l'Unité Anaconda l'attendaient, ainsi que la Lieutenante Daleyna Progris, pour un point supplémentaire de l'intervention de l'avant-veille.

**18.**

Plus d'une heure durant, Aldéran et Skyrone s'étaient entretenus par téléphone avec leur père, sur une base spatiale mobile, à étudier avec Tochiro un système de navigation alternatif.

- A ceux du Labo, tu as prétexté une urgence familiale. Qu'as-tu dit à nos parents et grands-parents pour qu'ils ne se doutent de rien ? Une urgence scientifique ?

Aldéran éclata de rire.

- Ca ne les aurait pas empêché de vouloir te joindre ! Non, j'ai dit que tu étais parti pour une virée romantique avec Delly. Ca a d'autant plus fonctionné quand nos grands-parents ont gardé Valysse ! Et, que vous vous offriez un break, c'était sacré !

- Ca me donne des idées, surtout, s'amusa Skyrone. Sauf que je peux pas me servir de ce prétexte tout de suite !

Du menton, Skyrone désigna Hoby qui caressait Torko devant la grande cheminée du salon de _La Roseraie_.

- Il ne dit toujours rien ?

- Oui. Chaque fois que je lui parle, je branche mon enregistreur, mais jusqu'ici, il n'a même pas un soupir ! Daleyna a pu se faire transférer son dossier depuis l'orphelinat. Elle a la liste totale de ses petits vols en ville. Mais rien sur ce qui lui est arrivé les quelques jours dans cette cave. Daleyna a interrogé toutes les personnes de l'immeuble, mais personne ne se souvient de Hoby.

- C'est horrible !

- Kodel Myrdon a promis d'aider Daleyna du mieux qu'il le pourrait, en questionnant ses voisins, mine de rien. Ils se confieront peut-être plus facilement à lui. Après tout, ils n'ont fait attention à rien, mais quelque chose pourrait leur revenir. Si, rien de neuf, à partir de la semaine prochaine, on tentera l'hypnose.

- J'espère que vous coincerez l'immonde individu qui lui a infligé tous ces sévices décrits dans le rapport médical.

- Oui, il y a intérêt à ce qu'on soit plus performant que pour tes copains du Labo clandestin.

Skyrone se permit un petit rire.

- Ca, faut reconnaître que la Spéciale et le SiGIP ont fait fort dans le fiasco ! Moglen Quisgard n'est pourtant pas un individu qui se fonde particulièrement dans la foule !

- Une organisation incroyablement puissante et efficace se cache derrière tes gardiens, admit Aldéran. Rien que le fait qu'ils m'aient mis sous surveillance des semaines durant, qu'ils aient pu suivre le moindre de mes déplacements, qu'ils m'aient tenu dans le viseur de leur fusil même lors des interventions, est révélateur ! Tout comme les prises de contact avec toi, cela a complètement échappé aux sigipstes qui nous tenaient également à l'œil !

- Je trouve cela assez inquiétant, commenta Skyrone. J'avais cru un moment qu'ils se vantaient, mais quand ils m'ont montré les clichés de toute une journée : ils ne t'avaient pas quitté un instant quasiment ! Je devais constamment porter un micro, ils auraient su immédiatement si je me confiais et ils t'auraient exécuté ! Mes téléphones et mes ordinateurs étaient aussi sous surveillance. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de tenter de dévoiler leurs manigances…

- Effectivement, tu n'avais guère le choix ! Je dois bien le reconnaître à mesure que l'on analyse ce Labo ainsi que les fichiers des ordinateurs. Ta formule de troxine a permis de composer un processus de sevrage efficace au moins, pour une fois, on a l'antidote en même temps que le mal !

- Pourquoi j'ai fini par leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient… ?

Aldéran posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son aîné.

- Si tu ne l'avais fait, ils t'auraient tué avant que nous n'ayions même trouvé où ils te détenaient !

- J'avoue que j'avais fini par ne plus trop savoir où j'en étais, psychologiquement parlant… Je n'arrêtais pas de gamberger… Sans compter que, quelque part, ils me mettaient en compétition avec moi-même et que je devais relever ce défi en leur créant cette version de troxine plus rapide, plus dure, et au coût de fabrication moindre ! C'est terrible, n'est-ce pas, Aldie ? Parfois, je me dis que je devrais faire un tour par la case prison…

Aldéran serra plus fort encore l'épaule de son frère.

- La séquestration, et pour finir cette balle, tout cela t'a traumatisé. Tu aurais dû accepter ce suivi psychologique et prendre une semaine de plus d'arrêt.

- Je n'ai déjà été que trop longtemps absent. Reprendre mon travail, pour le bien, est un besoin presque vital.

- N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide, si nécessaire.

- T'inquiète pas, Aldie.

- Si, je m'inquiète évidemment !

- En tout cas, moi je sais que tu viens toujours à mon secours, alors je ne m'en fais pas.

- Hum, la prochaine fois, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois !

- Bien sûr… La prochaine fois ? Tu as dit la prochaine fois !

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire.

* * *

Aldéran avait choisi _La Bannière de la Liberté_ pour fixer rendez-vous à Gomen Jorande. Là, la discrétion, et même la sécurité leur était assurée. Surtout pour le colonel du SiGIP qui travaillait toujours activement sur la troxine.

- Toujours aucune piste pour retrouver Phylone Ork et Moglen Quisgard ! C'est vexant au possible ! Et l'analyse de tout ce qui a été retrouvé au Labo clandestin ne permet pas non plus d'identifier d'autres membres de cette organisation. Tous ceux qui ont été transférés au Dépôt sont quotidiennement interrogés. Cela ajouté au fait qu'on n'est pas parvenu à localiser ton frère m'inquiète sur notre efficacité ! Soit on devient bête et inefficace, soit le commanditaire qui est derrière la séquestration de ton aîné est le criminel le plus redoutable que nous ayions rencontré depuis une décennie !

- Pensez-vous avoir eu affaire à lui durant votre mission sous couverture ?

- C'est plus que probable ! Les Barons de la troxine sont peut-être très nombreux, mais ils servent ceux qui ne sont qu'une poignées à avoir élevé leur contrebande à un tel niveau d'organisation et d'efficacité pour nous échapper !

- En tout cas, c'est pas demain la veille que je pourrai vous filer un coup de main ! Si vous ne retournez pas sous couverture, je n'aurai pas à renforcer votre crédibilité par un peu d'acharnement à votre encontre !

- Ca pourrait encore se faire… La troxine est le combat de longue haleine le plus dur depuis longtemps, répéta Gomen.

- Vous restez en ville ou vous repartez investiguer dans d'autres galactopoles ? Si vous pouvez me le dire ?

- Je vais effectivement dans le Nord ! Il y a une filière de moyenne importance sur laquelle j'ai rassemblé suffisamment de renseignements pour la démanteler ! Et là, je peux déjà te prédire que c'est une personnalité du Monde Artistique qui tombera !

- J'adore les ragots !

- Tu es vraiment encore un enfant, Aldéran. Après tout, à vingt-trois ans, c'est bien normal. Sur certains points, je t'envie !

- Ah, on vous a aussi menacé de quinze ans de prison ? s'amusa le jeune homme.

Gomen leva les yeux au plafond, puis sourit largement.

- Un jour prochain, je te racontera mais six mois d'incarcération, glissa-t-il en faisant un geste à Doc pour qu'il remplisse encore une fois leurs pintes de bière au fût.

- Encore une mission sous couverture ? questionna Aldéran en piochant dans le bol de cacahuètes.

- Non, pour tentative de meurtre.

Aldéran faillit éclater de rire mais devant la mine sérieuse de son collègue, il s'abstint.

- Vous étiez dans votre droit, au moins ? insista le jeune homme.

- Non, avec préméditation. Une histoire passionnelle, très banale. Ce fut, en fait, la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas été Instructeur lors de ta formation au Centre d'Entraînement ! Je peux t'assurer que si j'avais été là, tu en aurais davantage bavé !

Aldéran était stupéfait par ces confidences auxquelles il ne s'était bien évidemment pas attendu un instant ! D'autant plus que cela ne remontait pas à huit ans ! Il voyait son parrain du SiGIP, ami et supérieur, d'un autre œil, mais en même temps aussi comme un être humain et non la bête de guerre comme le voulait le SiGIP.

- Vous mettez la barre haut, Gomen, mais je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour vous égaler, sussura le jeune homme en levant sa pinte à sa santé.

- Je ne doute pas un instant que tu ne puisses y parvenir, sourit encore Gomen. J'ai une totale confiance en tes capacités !

- Je vais sérieusement plancher sur la question ! Avez-vous l'occasion de venir dîner un soir au duplex avant votre départ ?

- Cela aurait été avec plaisir, Aldie, mais je pars très discrètement en avion privé la nuit prochaine. Je dois contacter les policiers de la Zone de Police où sévit ma filière, bien préparer mon dossier pour que l'opération puisse être lancée sans retard, avant que mon arrivée ne s'ébruite éventuellement.

- Je vous souhaite de réussir. Je suis certain que vous ajouterez ce trophée à votre palmarès.

- En parlant de ça, tu as bien joué lors du sauvetage de ton frère. Tu as très intelligemment joué les intermédiaires entre le SiGIP, les Unités et le Commando. Et rejoindre Skyrone via les passages dans le plafond était une initiative bien vue pour assurer sa sécurité lors de l'assaut.

- Merci.

Et les deux hommes trinquèrent une fois encore joyeusement.


	10. Chapter 10

**19.**

Aldéran et Soreyn étaient retournés à la Salle de Réalité Appliquée lorsque dans le roulement de leur planning ils avaient eu un jour de congé commun.

L'initiative d'Aldéran, partie d'un sursaut d'agacement et d'égoïsme, avait fini par plaire aux deux jeunes gens !

Aldéran s'était rendu à l'évidence qu'il fallait la possibilité à son d'acquérir de l'expérience et à s'améliorer via un entraînement intensif.

Soreyn avait découvert un Aldéran patient, de bon conseil, qu'il ne connaissait pas ! Il avait aussi accepté le fait qu'il était vraiment médiocre au tir en dépit de toute sa bonne volonté !

Cela avait donc été sans se faire prier que Soreyn avait quitté ses grands-parents qui gardaient Torko, pour les hangars abritant les décors en taille réelle.

- Tu vis avec tes grands-parents ? ne put s'empêcher de questionner Aldéran en explosant une fois de plus la limite de vitesse sur l'autoroute !

- Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais tout petit. Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se disputer ma garde. Ils m'ont couvert de cadeaux, mais ne se gênaient pas pour se déchirer devant moi, m'utiliser pour faire plier. Un Juge a finalement tranché et m'a confié à mes grands-parents.

- Tu as encore des contacts avec tes parents ?

- J'ai demandé au Juge de leur interdire de prendre contact avec moi.

- Par les dieux !

Aldéran était sidéré par ces révélations. Même s'il avait dû grandir avec les absences de ses parents, et qu'il y avait très mal réagi, cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Soreyn avait vécu ! Et, si les Archives des tribunaux débordaient des histoires de familles déchirées, qu'un adolescent comme Soreyn demande qu'on le sépare de ses parents étaient déjà moins courant !

- Etre élevé par mes grands-parents fut la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée, reprit Soreyn avec beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix. Je me jetterais au feu pour eux !

- Le mieux serait de les en sortir, sourit Aldéran. Mais que les dieux fassent que cela ne se présente jamais !

- A qui le dis-tu ! Tu crois qu'il faudra combien de temps pour que je sois d'une aide utile sur le terrain ?

- Quelques mois, sûrement. D'autant plus que nous ne pouvons pas venir aussi souvent que de nécessaire. Mais je vais faire une demande à l'Antenne du SiGIP pour voir si je ne peux pas t'obtenir une carte d'accès provisoire. Tu connais déjà le trajet ! Je te préparerai les programmes de simulations que tu n'auras plus qu'à télécharger.

- Merci.

- Faut ce qu'il faut. Et c'est l'Unité Anaconda qui gagnera le plus au bout du compte.

Soreyn était entièrement d'accord !

* * *

Le village western était un décor déroutant, décalé, anachronique, quasi impossible à retrouver dans la réalité. Mais il offrait des possibilités d'effets plus que plaisantes : silence, poussière, battements de volets, buissons mobiles ! Sans compter que la climatisation poussée au maximum rendait l'atmosphère presque irrespirable.

Soreyn se demandait cependant sérieusement si, sur ce coup là, Aldéran ne se payait pas tout bonnement sa tête ! Mais que ce soit dans un moment de facétie ou non, le décor était bel et bien planté. Et, une fois de plus, Soreyn se retrouvait avec son arme à la main, à suivre le parcours que Aldéran lui indiquait dans son oreillette.

Tout village western se devait d'être en bordure de désert, aussi Soreyn ne fut-il pas surpris un instant quand Aldéran l'envoya trébucher dans les dunes !

Soreyn ignorait que le sol pouvait receler des pièges de parcours. Il ne se posa plus la question quand une dune bascula presque à la verticale, l'envoyant rouler dans le sable plusieurs mètres plus bas !

- C'est vraiment pas drôle, Aldéran !

Le jeune homme se releva, secouant ses vêtements.

- Où veux-tu que je me dirige, maintenant, Aldie ?

L'oreillette demeura silencieuse.

- Ne joue donc pas les vexés, Aldéran. C'est moi qui me suis pris une gamelle de sable ! Alors, je vais vers ces rochers là au bout ou je retourne vers le village ?

Aldéran ne répondit toujours pas, aussi Soreyn leva-t-il les yeux vers la baie vitrée de la salle de contrôle, la main en visière pour ne pas être ébloui par les puissants projecteurs.

- Je fais quoi, Aldie ? insista Soreyn. Tu veux encore t'amuser un peu à me faire tourner en bourrique ou je peux remonter boire un peu avant de finir déshydraté dans ce désert ?

Inquiété à présent par le silence de son équipier, Soreyn se dirigea vers la porte d'accès de la Salle de Réalité Appliquée, reprit l'ascenseur qui le ramena au poste de contrôle.

La pièce était vide. Il n'y avait aucune trace du jeune homme. Tout était silencieux, bien trop.

- Aldéran…

**20.**

Trois années en suivant, Aldéran avait passé deux semaines des Vacances d'Eté dans un Camp d'Orientation. Non seulement, ça lui avait offert du dépaysement, ça lui avait appris le sens de la débrouille et, non des moindres, ça lui avait permis de célébrer quelques premières fiançailles !

Ces souvenirs étaient à jamais gravés en lui et aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait souvent d'évoquer ces jours heureux sous la surveillance bienveillante de Kodel Myrdon qui possédait de nombreux domaines offrant des vacances de détente intelligente à des milliers d'enfants.

Le Camp d'Orientation était érigé au bord du lac, et un ponton le prolongeait, menait loin dans l'eau, vers les petits bateaux à voiles et vers un bassin où les enfants pouvaient s'essayer à la nage sans danger.

A cinq ans, Aldéran barbotait tout juste de façon à flotter. Il n'aimait pas l'eau et, déjà chez lui, fuyait les bains comme la peste, préférant passer de longues minutes sous la douche !

Comme les années précédentes, il avait retrouvé Kodel Myrdon qui lui réservait toujours un petit traitement de faveur.

Si la natation ne le tentait guère, paradoxalement, Aldéran ne perdait jamais une occasion de monter sur les voiliers. Il était toujours accompagné d'un « grand » de dix ans, mais barrait déjà avec un instinct sûr et une adresse indéniable !

Echappant à la surveillance, son véritable sport favori en fait, Aldéran avait détaché un des petits voiliers, s'était glissé dans la coquille de nuit et avait déployé la voile. Le vent moyen le poussant rapidement vers le milieu du lac.

Non seulement, il pouvait se diriger où il voulait, et l'île centrale l'attirait depuis son arrivée au Camp, mais il n'y avait nul gilet de sauvetage pour le gêner dans ses manœuvres !

- Aldéran, reviens immédiatement !

Depuis la berge, dans son porte-voix, Kodel venait d'être alerté de la fugue du garçonnet. Mais Aldéran était d'humeur facétieuse. Il était libre, un vrai marin, et il allait devenir explorateur en accostant sur l'île !

- Aldéran, ça va barder pour toi si tu ne fais demi-tour sur le champ !

Le petit garçon se contenta de tourner la tête et tira la langue. Même si à cette distance, on pouvait difficilement le voir, heureusement pour lui peut-être !

- Aldéran, c'est dangereux, je t'en prie ! Ramène le voilier ou alors descend la voile !

Aldéran était bien trop heureux que pour seulement songer à obéir. La notion de danger lui était totalement incompréhensible. Il ne voyait que l'instant présent, le plaisir ou le déplaisir. Et là, il s'amusait beaucoup !

L'île était encore tellement loin cependant. Et l'eau se mettait à bouillonner à quelques mètres de la fragile embarcation qui s'était mise à tanguer violemment.

Le serpent d'eau qui jaillit était une gigantesque créature, aux nageoires pourvues de griffes, à la peau luisante et recouverte d'écailles triangulaires. Des cornes surmontaient sa tête pointue et d'autres épines lui hérissaient le dos sur toute la longueur du corps. Dans la gueule ouverte, trois rangées de dents brillaient de façon menaçante tandis qu'un cri rauque et furieux s'élevait vers le ciel.

Agrippé au rebord du petit voilier, Aldéran hurlait de peur à présent.

Le serpent de mer tournait autour de la fragile embarcation, en cercles de plus en plus proches.

Il plongea soudain et en quelques minutes, la surface du lac retrouva son calme. Au loin, Aldéran aperçut Kodel Myrdon qui venait de monter dans un hors-bord pour le rejoindre. Il allait sérieusement se faire disputer !

Dans un grondement et un déluge d'eau, le serpent d'eau venait de refaire surface, gueule ouverte, qu'il referma sur le petit voilier et son trop audacieux marin.

* * *

Un cauchemar. Un banal cauchemar. Et, dans le même temps une surprenante et malsaine sensation de réalité. Tous les sens mis à rude épreuve, leur perception décuplée, Aldéran avait été sérieusement éprouvé par ce rêve agréable qui avait fini en tragédie ! Il était trempé de sueur et son cœur continuait de battre follement dans sa poitrine, à la limite de l'explosion.

Il refaisait surface, retrouvant sans surprise la salle de contrôle des frigos. Par les portes grandes ouvertes, il pouvait voir les trois pièces d'entreposage voisines où pendaient encore quelques crocs de boucher le long des rails. Bien que désaffectés depuis longtemps, il régnait toujours une odeur écoeurante dans ces abattoirs qu'éclairaient faiblement quelques plafonniers, rendant l'endroit encore plus sinistre.

Il remua légèrement les mains, ce qui fit tinter les menottes qui le retenaient à l'un des poteaux de la pièce.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et une grande silhouette apparut à contre-jour dans l'ouverture de la parte d'accès à la salle de contrôle. Si le visage demeurait encore dans l'obscurité, le jeune homme reconnaissait cependant l'agresseur qui, à la Salle de Réalité Appliquée, l'avait envoyé au tapis d'un seul coup de poing !

Le nouveau venu s'avança et Aldéran aperçut un visage barbu qu'il avait déjà sur son écran d'ordinateur. Et la raideur de son bras droit ne pouvait qu'être due à la balle que le jeune homme avait tirée au Labo clandestin !

Moglen Quisgard s'agenouilla auprès d'Aldéran.

- Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ce premier trip sous troxine ?

- Trop réel…

- Tu peux remercier ton grand frère ! Lui non plus, ne m'aimait pas. Mais on a fait avec. Et essaye de trouver un peu d'agrément à ma présence car on va passer un bout de temps ensembles.


	11. Chapter 11

**21.**

Gomen Jorande fit irruption au pas de course dans le bureau du Général Grendele.

- En avez-vous eu la confirmation ?

- Comme tout ce qui concerne cette fichue histoire de troxine : rien de concret, pas de piste ! La seule certitude est que le Major Skendromme a disparu.

- Racontez-moi…

Blenk Grendele fit légèrement pivoter son fauteuil.

- Nous avons juste la déposition de l'Inspecteur Soreyn Romdall. Aldéran l'avait emmené s'entraîner dans nos Salles de Réalité Appliquée. Et pendant que le jeune Inspecteur effectuait son parcours, Aldéran s'est volatilisé ! Les caméras ne fonctionnaient pas, vu que cette zone d'exercices n'est presque plus utilisée depuis notre nouveau complexe d'entraînement, mais on a pu relever la venue d'un véhicule. Sur satellite, on voit qu'il est resté quelques minutes.

- Identification ?

- Un van de location, mais à la société, on a obtenu la description de Moglen Quisgard !

- Mais…

- Je sais que cela n'est pas logique, interrompit le Général Grendele. Quisgard est en fuite et devrait plutôt éviter de tourner autour de ses anciennes victimes ou de leurs proches. Mais son profil indique aussi que c'est quelqu'un de rancunier, d'incontrôlable. La pire catégorie qui soit. Ils se fichent de risquer la perpétuité, ou la mort, si ça leur permet d'accomplir leur vengeance !

- Aldie…

- ... n'est pour rien dans cette affaire, mais Quisgard a longuement côtoyé le Pr Skendromme, coupa encore Blenk Grendele. Il se réjouissait de lui infliger des sévices, une longue et douloureuse agonie il semble bien s'être rabattu sur Aldéran.

- Je crains le pire…

- Vous pouvez, Colonel Jorande ! Utilisez tous les moyens que vous estimerez nécessaires pour le retrouver. Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda font déjà tout ce qu'ils peuvent, mais ils auront bien besoin d'aide.

- J'y vais immédiatement.

* * *

Daleyna Progris se leva d'un bond, la main sur la crosse de son pistolet.

- N'avancez plus ! Montrez-moi vos mains !

- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Lieutenante Progris ?

- Et comment ! Non seulement vous m'avez tenu tête, mais vous avez pris mon collègue en otage.

- Cette fois, ce n'est pas moi !

Daleyna fronça les sourcils, captant au passage le regard de Melgon qui s'était également redressé, prêt à intervenir.

- Comment savez-vous ?

- Je peux prendre quelque chose dans la poche de mon manteau ? demanda Gomen.

- Très lentement. Je vous préviens que ce serait stupide de vouloir nous surprendre !

Gomen sourit, conscient d'être tenu à l'œil par tous les policiers présents sur le plateau. Effectivement, il aurait fallu être très bête, ou suicidaire !

- Colonel Gomen Jorande, du SiGIP, déclara-t-il en exhibant sa plaque écarlate. Lieutenants Progris et Doufert, en salle de réunion, nous devons faire le point sur la disparition d'Aldéran. Je souhaite que l'Inspecteur Romdall se joigne à nous.

Autant la plaque que l'autorité de Gomen firent que les deux policiers de la Spéciale le suivirent immédiatement dans la salle de réunion.

Après s'être mutuellement insupportés, Aldéran et Soreyn avaient pris sur eux pour mettre leurs différents entre parenthèse et parvenir à une trêve. Intelligents, ils en étaient assez rapidement venus à reconnaître la valeur de l'autre dans son domaine respectif, à enfin s'apprécier. Mais prudents, ne s'emballant pas, sachant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'ils se sauteraient au cou pour de grandes embrassades, ils n'avaient soufflé mot de leur petit secret : à savoir la Salle de Réalité Appliquée.

- Oui, lança Melgon. Je n'ai rien compris à votre présence à ce Centre d'Exercices ! Peux-tu te montrer plus explicite, et convainquant, Soreyn ?

Gomen savait très bien de quoi il retournait mais il n'avait pas envie de braquer le chef de l'Unité Anaconda en empiétant trop sur ses plates-bandes ! Le Lieutenant Doufert avait plus que parfaitement le droit de savoir ce que ses deux Inspecteurs avaient fait !

- Aldéran s'était mis en tête d'améliorer ma moyenne aux Evaluations sur le terrain. Il m'a donc fait découvrir ce Centre d'Exercices. On y retournait une deuxième fois. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu arriver à Aldéran.

- La Salle était insonorisée et la vitre sans tain, renseigna Gomen. Ce qui nous est utile, c'est la suite chronologique que vous avez déjà rapportée dans votre déposition, Inspecteur Romdall. Vous n'avez aucun reproche à vous faire.

- Je sais, mais je me sens un peu mal envers mon équipier.

- Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais, Soreyn, intervint Daleyna. Retrouver Aldéran nous revient.

Soreyn retourné à son poste, les deux Lieutenants s'adressèrent de nouveau au Colonel du SiGIP.

- Je sais que mon Inspecteur n'est porté disparu que depuis douze heures, mais y a-t-il moyen d'évaluer ses chances de survie ? fit Melgon.

- Malheureusement, on peut lui donner moins d'une soixantaine d'heures de sursis. Quisgard va prendre son temps pour le tuer, se faire plaisir, apprécier chaque cri qu'il pourra lui arracher. Nous sommes en train de tracer son van de location. Ca nous donnera un périmètre à explorer alors minutieusement. Je veux que les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth s'organisent en tour de garde afin qu'elles soient prêtes à partir tout instant, ses membres non présents pouvant la rejoindre au plus vite.

- Colonel Jorande, vous semblez certain que Quisgard agit de sa propre initiative ?

- Cela lui ressemble parfaitement ! Si ce n'était pas le cas, croyez bien que son organisation le dissimulerait à nos recherches comme elle le fait pour Phylone Ork ! Tous les Barons de la troxine et surtout les Seigneur de la drogue ne sont pas aussi mal organisés que la filière que je viens de démanteler dans le Nord ces derniers jours.

- Pensez-vous qu'Aldéran parviendra à nous contacter ? demanda encore Daleyna.

- Je doute fort qu'on lui en laisse la possibilité !

**21.**

Atteint par un nouveau coup violent au ventre, Aldéran cracha du sang.

Il était toujours menotté à son poteau dans la salle de contrôle des abattoirs désaffecté, assis, impuissant face à la brutalité de son geôlier.

Il n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que son visage était en sang, qu'il avait au moins deux côtes et le poignet droit cassés. Peut-être aussi un peu de dommages à sa cheville droite que Moglen Quisgard avait écrasée sous sa chaussure.

« Valait malgré tout mieux moi que toi, Sky. Tu n'aurais jamais supporté tout ça… ».

Et quand son corps meurtri ne répandait pas en lui de fulgurantes douleurs, la troxine lui faisait vivre des cauchemars éveillés.

- Prêt pour un autre trip ? fit Molgen qui venait de préparer une nouvelle injection.

- C'est pas de refus… Ca fait disparaître la douleur un moment…

Moglen ricana.

- Si tu crois que je vais t'offrir un soulagement de ce genre ! J'ai adoré tout ce que tu as déliré les fois précédentes. Maintenant, j'ai corsé la dose. Ca devrait devenir extrêmement intéressant. Bonnes divagations, Aldéran !

Aldéran ressentit immédiatement le premier effet bénéfique de la dose de troxine qui le fit tourner de l'oeil.

* * *

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas de servir de souffre-douleur quand il était conscient, Aldéran vivait une autre séance de torture créée de toutes pièces par la troxine mais qui imposait à ses sens que tout était réel : la douleur des coups et des plaies ouvertes, les chocs brutaux contre le sol ou un mobilier aux bords garnis de pointes de métal qui entamaient sa chair à chaque contact.

Il hurla à plein poumons, envahi par une terreur irrépréhensible, véritable jouet léger entre les mains de son tortionnaire.

Il avait cinq ans, une crinière d'un roux incendiaire qui lui atteignait les reins. Il avait le teint très clair, des joues roses et douces, des lèvres écarlates.

Il ne connaissait pas la pièce dont il n'y avait qu'une issue, une porte basse au sommet d'une volée d'escaliers.

Il avait mal, saignait de multiples blessures et à force d'avoir été battu et projeté d'un mur à l'autre, n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était toujours au sol ou s'il avait réussi à se relever un peu.

Les larmes ruisselaient sur son visage joufflu et de profonds sanglots lui déchiraient la poitrine, lui coupant le souffle.

Son bourreau était juste derrière lui et il s'en rendit compte quand une large poigne se referma sur sa nuque, pour le soulever au-dessus du sol, comme un lapin pris au piège.

Projeté violemment sur le lit, il se fit arracher ses souliers, son pantalon et son sous-vêtement.

Immobilisé, la nuque en feu, Aldéran découvrit une autre forme de souffrance encore jamais égalée quand son mystérieux geôlier le pénétra.

Le viol s'était répété, de plus en plus brutal, meurtrissant en profondeur jusqu'à ce qu'Aldéran s'évanouisse à nouveau.

* * *

De l'hallucination, Aldéran avait conservé les poumons en feu, le cœur affolé, l'épuisement complet, et surtout une désorientation de plus en plus persistante.

- Je t'aime de plus en plus, Aldéran, murmura Molgen en le saisissant par les cheveux pour lui relever la tête. Dommage que ce soit du délire, car franchement, ton physique est une provocation ambulante !

Saignant du nez et de la bouche, ruisselant de sueur, Aldéran était à peine conscient, subissant les derniers effets de l'injection de troxine qui secouait son corps de spasmes.

Et, même s'il savait qu'en ce moment le jeune homme était insensible à toute douleur, Molgen s'était redressé pour le bourrer de coups de pieds, visant plus précisément le bas-ventre.


	12. Chapter 12

**23.**

Sans l'organisation derrière lui, Moglen Quisgard n'avait plus les moyens de passer inaperçu bien longtemps ! Et, même s'il s'était peu déplacé, s'il n'avait effectué des achats que pour lui, c'était très basiquement sa carte de crédit qui avait achevé de le trahir.

Ce fut presque sans surprise que Melgon et Daleyna virent revenir Gomen Jorande au AZ37 et les convoquer d'un claquement de doigts ! Loin de les offenser, cela leur donna l'espoir qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre fin au calvaire que ne pouvait que vivre Aldéran !

- Je n'ai besoin que d'une seule Unité au complet, donc je mobilise les membres présents parmi les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth pour l'Intervention. Je vous expliquerai en route. Ce ne sera pas compliqué pour une fois !

- Quisgard se cache aux Abattoirs Dhobs. Ils ont été fermés il y a deux ans de cela. C'est en pleine ville, mais il n'y a aucun risque car la plupart des habitants du quartier travaillent à l'usine voisine et sont donc absents. Le satellite a montré que Quisgard a quitté les abattoirs il y a vingt minutes. La seule partie délicate de l'opération sera de l'intercepter à son retour ! Entre-temps, Melgon, vous m'accompagnerez pour récupérer Aldéran. Vous avez bien repéré où il était sur le relevé thermique ?

- Je le trouverais les yeux fermés !

Gomen approuva de la tête. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. L'ambulance de la _Clinique Sperdon_ leur collait au train, elle pourrait évacuer Aldéran sans perdre de temps.

En van banalisé, en tenue civile, l'Unité mixte investit les Abattoirs Dhobs, prenant position afin de pouvoir cerner Moglen Quisgard dès son retour.

Au pas de course, Melgon et Gomen se dirigèrent vers la salle de contrôle des frigos où le satellite avait repéré Aldéran grâce à la très faible chaleur qu'il dégageait, rassurant les policiers sur le fait qu'il était toujours en vie, mais ne le renseignant pas sur l'état dans lequel ils allaient le retrouver !

- Aldéran !

Inerte, les différents passages à tabac ayant éclaboussé de sang le poteau et le sol autour de lui, Aldéran ne réagit pas. Sa respiration était sifflante et les cercles des menottes avaient laissé des marques violacées autour de ses poignets.

- Aldie…

Gomen avait forcé les menottes et Melgon retenu le corps inanimé du jeune homme.

- Aldéran, est-ce que tu m'entends ? murmura Melgon qui apercevait à peine les prunelles bleu marine au milieu du visage meurtri.

- L'Unité vient de maîtriser Quisgard, renseigna Gomen tandis que l'équipe médicale s'occupait du jeune homme. Il a de la chance qu'il y aie des témoins, sinon il ne rejoindrait pas le Dépôt intact ! Mais, il me dira tout ce qu'il sait, j'en fais le serment !

- J'aimerais pouvoir lui tirer aussi les vers du nez, gronda Melgon.

- Je crois pouvoir négocier de vous laisser quelques minutes en tête à tête avec lui !

Et, pour la première fois, les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire.

**24.**

Après le métal des menottes, c'étaient les sangles des entraves d'un lit d'hôpital !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait de mal ? !

- C'était pour ta protection, Aldie, fit Skyrone en défaisant les attaches.

- Heu, je ne suis plus assez dans le cirage que pour avaler ce trop vieil argument du « pour ton bien » !

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Quelle question : mal… Alors, pourquoi m'avoir immobilisé sur ce lit. Je ne suis pas vraiment en état de faire le mur…

- Je te répète que c'était pour t'éviter de te faire du mal, reprit Skyrone en remontant la tête du lit. Ca n'a duré que quelques jours mais tu as quand même eu quelques crises de manque avant que le sevrage n'agisse complètement. Tu vas aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Tes blessures sont multiples mais aucune n'est vraiment grave, ou n'a causé de sévères lésions internes. Tu auras entièrement récupéré dans moins de quinze jours. Un peu plus évidemment pour tes côtes et ton poignet.

- Qui m'a sorti de là ?

- Gomen Jorande. Il a remué ciel et terre – et surtout les satellites – pour te localiser au plus vite. Il avait raison : le temps pressait ! Tu n'aurais pas tenu le coup encore bien longtemps. Ca m'a donné une idée de ce qu'il me réservait… Je n'aurais pas pu encaisser la moitié de ces sévices !

- Possible, ou pas. On est souvent surpris par ce qu'on peut supporter… Quand pourrai-je rentrer chez moi ?

- D'ici trois ou quatre jours. Les meurtrissures de ton visage se seront considérablement atténuées grâce aux cicatrisants express. Tu ne conserveras aucune trace, je peux te l'assurer ! J'en profite pour te rappeler que l'on peut faire disparaître ta balafre.

- Hors de question !

Skyrone esquissa un sourire, passant un doigt léger sur les ecchymoses encore colorées et gonflées du visage de son cadet. Son arcade sourcilière avait été entièrement suturée et ses lèvres craquelées avaient au moins retrouvé leur volume normal.

- Tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure, tu souffres vraiment ? J'ai du mal à le croire si j'en crois le dosage des analgésiques !

- Impression de malaise plutôt, soupira Aldéran que la conversation avait épuisé, les tempes emperlées de sueur.

- J'ai lu les rapports de tes crises de manque… Je suis incapable d'imaginer la souffrance due aux hallucinations que la troxine t'a provoquées. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais d'avoir créé cette formule !

- T'inquiète pas trop, d'autres dérivés seront prochainement mises au point c'est le processus malheureusement normal !

- Tu es gentil, mais j'y ai participé, cela ne s'effacera jamais. Allez, repose-toi, Aldie, ça te fera du bien.

- Là, je suis d'accord !

Gomen attendait dans le couloir, devant la porte de la chambre.

- Vous pouviez entrer, assura Skyrone en la refermant doucement.

- Je ne crois pas que Aldie aurait apprécié que je lui rappelle le boulot aussi vite ! Il a été salement amoché, il lui faudra du temps, et je ne parle pas du physique.

- C'étaient des hallucinations, répéta le jeune homme. Cela a pu lui paraître réel, il a pu en ressentir effectivement les douleurs, mais ça demeure du délire. Les examens médicaux qu'on lui a fait passer à son admission n'ont trouvé aucune trace de viol Quisgard n'y a pas pensé !

- Le cerveau peut vraiment fabriquer de toutes pièces un cauchemar aussi précis, jusque dans les sensations ?

- Oh, oui !

- Alors, je ne m'inquiète plus pour Aldie. Je sais que vous vous occuperez tous bien de lui… Et, que comme pour ta séquestration, vos parents n'en sauront jamais rien ?

- Exact. Inutile qu'ils ne s'affolent rétrospectivement. Il y a belle lurette qu'ils nous laissent nous débrouiller seuls, ils ont confiance en nos ressources ! Et puis, on ne va pas les faire revenir ventre à terre à chaque fois que je me fais enlever !

- C'est sûr que la prochaine fois, Aldéran saura encore agir au mieux.

- La prochaine fois… La prochaine fois !

- Aldéran dort ?

- Oui, un sommeil très agité, encore.

- En ce cas, je le verrai lorsque je serai de nouveau en ville. Tu lui remettras mon souvenir, Skyrone ?

- Bien sûr. Soyez prudent, Gomen. A bientôt.

Gomen quitta la _Clinique Sperdon_ et Skyrone retourna à son laboratoire dans une autre aile du bâtiment.

* * *

Aldéran regarda autour de lui tandis que Torko lui léchouillait les mains.

- Où est Hoby ?

- A _La Roseraie_. Il ne pouvait pas rester seul ici ! Et Eryna ayant une grippe carabinée, Nounou n'avait pas la possibilité de s'installer au duplex. Viens donc à la villa !

- C'est pas une mauvaise idée. Il me reste six jours avant de retourner au Bureau, à faire de la paperasserie en attendant que je sois en meilleure condition physique pour retourner sur le terrain. La psychologue va venir pour essayer l'hypnose sur Hoby, si je me souviens bien, ça le rassurera peut-être que je sois là.

- Certainement. Hoby devient de plus en plus expressif. Il a paru sur le point de parler, plusieurs fois, mais il continue à se servir de son ardoise électronique. Il demandait de tes nouvelles.

- Laisse-moi deviner, Sky : une urgence policière ?

- Oui, je me suis trouvé vachement inspiré sur ce coup ! s'amusa son aîné.

- Il t'en faut peu, pouffa Aldéran. Bon, on reprend ta voiture et on rentre chez nous ?

- Ne tardons pas, Delly s'est essayée à confectionner une tarte.

- Réflexion faite…

- … tu n'as pas le droit de vote, alors tu me suis, compléta Skyrone. Quel que soit le résultat de Delly, avale et ne critique pas, même on doit aller se faire faire un lavage d'estomac par la suite !

- Tu crois qu'on pourra avoir une chambre double à l'hosto ?

Skyrone éclata de rire.

* * *

Eryna était toute rouge, brûlante de fièvre, toussait à s'en déchirer la poitrine.

Aldéran posa une compresse de glace sur le front de sa petite sœur.

- T'étais où, Aldie ? se plaignit la fillette. J'aime que tu me lises une histoire quand je suis malade.

- Je le ferai ce soir, promit-il en passant la compresse sur son visage et sa poitrine. Ne bouge pas.

- J'ai mal partout…

- Bois encore bien tes bouillons, reste sous ta couette. Plus tu transpireras, plus ça te fera du bien.

- Tu veux bien rester jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme ?

- Bien sûr, Ery !

- Tu veux bien me chanter quelque chose ? pria encore la fillette.

D'une voix douce et grave, Aldéran lui chanta une berceuse.

La tarte de Delly n'était pas mauvaise. Selon l'expression, « il n'y avait que du bon » dans sa composition. Mais c'était sa cuisson qui laissait à désirer. Pourtant, la publicité du four à pâtisserie des cuisines de _La Roseraie_ prétendait qu'on ne pouvait rien rater avec !

- Alors, les garçons ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'ils goûtaient du bout des dents à sa préparation.

- Pourquoi tu n'avales pas un peu de ta tarte, toi ? préféra répliquer Skyrone. Aldie et moi sommes trop jeunes pour mourir !

- Voyons, amour, il faut bien que l'un de nous survive pour s'occuper de Valysse !

- Tu adopteras Torko, c'est promis ? lança Aldéran.

- Non, je le ramènerai au Refuge, ironisa sa belle-sœur. Et qu'il reste bien couché là où il est, j'ai pas envie que vous lui refiliez vos parts de tarte pour vomir ensuite sur les tapis !

- Quelle importance, ce n'est pas toi qui ramasse !

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, Aldéran. Alors, cette tarte ?

- Mangeable, admit Skyrone.

- Digérable, je ne me prononcerai pas encore, ajouta Aldéran.

- Vous êtes vraiment deux gamins ! Oh, Hoby, une part de tarte ?

- Mais, Delly, il ne t'a rien fait, le petit ! protesta Skyrone. Par contre, c'est vrai qu'il a un estomac à toutes épreuves !

- Bonjour, Hoby, fit Aldéran. Désolé, j'ai été un peu pris ces derniers jours.

Le garçonnet sourit.

- Bonjour, Aldéran.


	13. Chapter 13

**25.**

Hoby parlait, de tout, sauf des jours qu'il avait passé dans la cave !

Il avait raconté pourquoi il avait quitté l'orphelinat, où matériellement il était bien traité, mais où d'autres gosses le rackettaient et le battaient.

Il avait raconté comment il avait pu resquiller à bord d'un train express et qu'il était descendu au premier arrêt venu.

Il avait raconté comment il était parvenu à survivre dans la galactopole, quels larcins il avait commis – principalement du vol à l'étalage dans les épiceries et dans les magasins de nuit.

Il avait raconté qu'il lui était arrivé de servir de coursier pour des petits paquets.

- Je vais aller en prison pour ces vols ? questionna Hoby d'une toute petite voix, les lèvres maculées de chocolat chaud.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a porté plainte ! Et puis, on a jamais reproché à personne de voler pour ne pas mourir de faim et de soif !

Aldéran remplit leurs deux bols de chocolat fumant.

- Par contre, il t'est arrivé quelque chose, les derniers jours, avant qu'on ne fasse connaissance… Quelque chose de désagréable, quelque chose qui t'a fait très mal. Et celui qui t'a fait ça aura de très gros ennuis, je peux te l'assurer ! Mais, il faut qu'on sache qui, pour qu'il ne puisse pas recommencer !

Hoby se figea tandis qu'une panique infinie explosait dans son regard clair. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

- Je ne peux ! Je ne peux pas !

Aldéran posa ses mains sur les épaules du garçonnet.

- Tu ne peux pas ou tu ne dois pas ?

Submergé par les sanglots, Hoby fut incapable d'ajouter le moindre mot.

Skyrone versa un fond de liqueur dans deux verres ballons.

- Pourquoi as-tu formulé ainsi, Aldéran ? Pourquoi « tu ne dois pas » ?

- La psychologue Jors m'a dit que très souvent, pour empêcher leur victime de parler, les pédophiles exerçaient un chantage. Ici, il n'y a bien sûr pas de proches de Hoby sur lesquels il pourrait se venger, au cas où le petit parlerait. Mais il a pu lui promettre de lui faire plus mal encore s'il révélait son identité ! Donc, même s'il a envie de se confier, Hoby se tait encore.

- Mais, Hoby sait que ici il ne risque rien ! Que jamais il ne sera entre les mains de cette ordure !

- C'est là un concept qui lui échappe, Sky ! Hoby n'a que neuf ans ! Et, vu son passé, on ne peut lui faire le reproche de ne compter que sur lui-même !

- Oui, je vois. Et c'est encore ce salaud qui s'en tire !

- Plus pour longtemps. Demain, première hypnose, cela devrait nous aider.

- Je l'espère, il me tarde de savoir que Hoby retrouvera une vie normale au plus vite.

Aldéran garda le silence, humant l'odeur sauvage de son alcool.

- Pas toi, Aldie ? insista son aîné. Tu ne veux pas qu'il laisse ce cauchemar derrière lui ? Même si tu le prétends, je ne te croirai pas !

- Si, bien sûr, fit enfin Aldéran. Mais cela voudra dire aussi qu'il retournera à son orphelinat. A tout prendre, je préfèrerais presque le savoir à se débrouiller dans les rues !

- J'avais oublié, convient Skyrone, attristé. Mais, on peut essayer de lui trouver une place dans un orphelinat de la galactopole, on pourrait lui rendre visite, lui faire des cadeaux ?

- Hum, y en a plus dans ta tête de nœud que je ne le pensais… Je m'en occuperai. Je parlerai à la Professeur Jors demain.

- Merci, Aldie.

Hoby avait toujours un appétit qui faisait plaisir à voir. Ce n'était pas en respirant l'air pur du domaine qu'il avait pris quelques kilos bienvenus ! Et le plus fervent admirateur de l'assiette remplie du garçonnet était Torko qui, en dépit de l'interdiction de son maître, venait s'asseoir près de sa chaise dès le repas commencé ! Hoby avalait des quantités hallucinantes de nourriture, soit, mais Torko l'y aidait pas mal !

En peignoir, bien emmitouflée mais allant mieux, Eryna mangeait comme un oiseau. Elle avait bu une demi assiette de bouillon de viande, une mousse de poisson, et chipotait à présent sur son blanc de volaille accompagné de petits légumes croquants et de pommes de terre rissolées dans le beurre.

Aldéran se leva pour achever de couper la viande des deux enfants et les resservir de lait.

- Merci, frérot.

- Merci, Aldéran.

Le jeune homme profita de ce qu'il était debout pour remplir de vin les verres des adultes et s'approprier le plat de frites.

- Je me disais bien que tant de serviabilité, ce n'était pas désintéressé, taquina Skyrone.

- Mais quelle mauvaise langue ! protesta dignement Aldéran en versant la moitié des frites dans son assiette et en resalant le tout. N'empêche que tu as été le premier à ramener des joints à _La Roseraie _!

- Forcément, à l'époque, tu avais neuf ans… Tu as eu beau être précoce en bien des domaines, petit frère, tu ne pouvais pas me battre dans tous les domaines !

- C'est vraiment pas de bol d'être le cadet…

- Ca, c'est vrai, renchérit Eryna.

Et tous éclatèrent de rire.

**26.**

Fine, rousse, la Professeur Jors avait supervisé la séance d'hypnose de Hoby.

Aldéran et Skyrone lui avaient conseillé la bibliothèque dont le calme pouvait l'aider.

Aldéran frappa à la très haute porte en bois rouge. Il aperçut Hoby qui, assis sur un tapis chamarré, jouait à sa con-sole.

- Professeur Jors ?

Eloume Jors secoua négativement la tête. Tandis que l'hypnotiseur rangeait son petit matériel.

- Nous n'avons pas réussi à débloquer quoi que ce soit. Soit son ravisseur lui a fait vraiment très peur au point qu'il peut même résister à l'hypnose, soit le traumatisme est si profond qu'il l'a enfoui au plus profond de lui.

- Vous réessayerez ?

- Bien entendu, et dès demain ! Il est rare que l'on obtienne un résultat positif à la première tentative. Hoby est un très petit garçon, c'est d'autant plus délicat !

- Merci… Professeur Jors !

- Oui, Inspecteur Skendromme ?

- Hoby devra quitter _La Roseraie_ un jour où l'autre. Pourriez-vous appuyer une demande pour qu'il soit placé dans un orphelinat de la galactopole ou de la Région ?

- Une demande en votre nom ?

- Au nom de mon frère, de son épouse, et au mien. On s'est attaché à Hoby, comme vous pouvez le comprendre !

- Et lui a beaucoup d'affection pour vous trois, ainsi que pour Eryna. La façon dont de façon consciente il a surmonté sa séquestration et les viols prouve tout le bien que vous lui avez fait. En restant à proximité, Hoby trouvera un certain équilibre qui ne pourra que l'aider à progresser dans la vie ! C'est généreux à vous tous de lui faire ce cadeau.

- Ce petit le mérite… Il va bien ? Il n'a pas de contrecoups de cette séance d'hypnose ?

- Il n'en a aucun souvenir. Inutile de trop le coconner, ce ne serait pas bon non plus.

- C'est bien noté, Professeur. A demain.

- A demain.

Avant le dîner, Aldéran, Skyrone et Hoby étaient allés faire quelques longueurs dans la piscine intérieure, et en étaient remontés plus affamés que jamais !

Hoby achevait de se sécher les cheveux. Aldéran se leva pour lui envelopper la tête dans l'essuie.

- Lui aussi, il aimait bien la piscine. Il y en avait une là-bas… Je ne savais pas encore bien nager à ce moment là…

Skyrone saisit l'enregistreur dont il était le plus proche et l'enclencha.

- Il me tenait par la main, sur les premières marches de la Petite Profondeur… pleurnichait Hoby. Il faisait nuit noire, il n'y avait pas de lumières dans la piscine et il portait toujours ce masque… Il est venu dans l'eau avec moi…

Skyrone sourit. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, comment, et justement à ce moment là. Mais le témoignage de Hoby, même s'il devrait être vérifié, était d'une importance primordiale et il n'en perdait pas une miette en spectateur privilégié et en même temps mal à l'aise !

- … Il s'agenouillait, faisait descendre le slip pour toucher nos parties et puis il se glissait en nous… Sa main nous empêchait de parler et sa voix à l'oreille murmurait que ça allait nous faire du bien, que c'était notre petit secret…

Skyrone s'était redressé, frémissant, figé sur place, incrédule. Car ce n'était pas Hoby qui venait de parler !

- Aldie, que…

Hoby ouvrait également des yeux ronds, avait cessé de pleurer, trop stupéfait lui aussi.

- Mais, comment sais-tu que c'est ainsi qu'il faisait, Aldéran ?

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Aldéran.

- Je le sais parce qu'il me l'a fait. Il nous l'a fait à tous… répondit le jeune homme.

- Aldéran, mais de quoi parle-tu ? insista Skyrone, en haussant involontairement le ton, en s'approchant pour secouer son frère par l'épaule.

- Réponds-moi, Aldie ! Répète-moi ça !

Aldéran tressaillit, parut enfin sortir de son apathie. Il posa un regard surpris sur son aîné.

- Tu parles de quoi, là ? Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! J'ai entendu parler de gibier au menu, aussi je veux ma ration de viande faisandée ! Je m'en vais les secouer en cuisines.

Avec un petit rire amusé, Aldéran décrocha l'interphone intérieur pour houspiller la brigade.

Il ne comprenait pas plus que Hoby, mais Skyrone était profondément inquiet à présent !

« Aldie, qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait pour que tu l'occultes inconsciemment toutes ses années ? Qui t'a fait ce mal ? Alors, avec la troxine, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des hallucinations… ça a fait remonter tout cela… ».


	14. Chapter 14

**27.**

_- … Il s'agenouillait, faisait descendre le slip pour toucher nos parties et puis il se glissait en nous… Sa main nous empêchait de parler et sa voix à l'oreille murmurait que ça allait nous faire du bien, que c'était notre petit secret…_

Daleyna aussi avait le plus grand mal à croire à ce qu'elle entendait !

- Où est Aldie ce matin, Skyrone ?

- Je lui ai suggéré d'emmener Hoby et Eryna en pique-nique sur le domaine. Ca l'occupera une bonne partie de la journée, jusqu'à la deuxième séance d'hypnose de Hoby… mais il ignore encore qu'il se pourrait qu'il s'allonge sur le divan lui aussi !

- Je voudrais votre avis, votre opinion médicale, même si ça ne relève plus directement de vos spécialisations ! reprit Daleyna. Ce que Aldéran a dit là. Est-il possible qu'il aie fini par croire aux délires qu'il a eu quand il était sous troxine… ou est-ce bien une réminiscence du passé ?

- Son regard était figé, absent, ses propos mécaniques et en même temps hachés. Il revivait la scène quand il a parlé… Et puis ce souvenir est retourné d'où il venait ce qui explique qu'il n'en a eu aucune conscience et est reparti sur une plaisanterie, en ayant également oublié ce que Hoby venait de confier !

Daleyna soupira, fit la grimace.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, Skyrone. Mais vos parents n'ont-ils jamais soupçonné qu'une telle chose soit arrivée à votre cadet ?

- Croyez-moi, Daleyna, s'ils l'avaient su, cela aurait bardé pour son agresseur ! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à y croire…

Skyrone passa les mains sur son visage.

- Aldéran avait toujours cinq ans dans ses hallucinations, ce n'était pas normal, cette constance, ça aurait dû me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas que le fruit de son imagination ! Il avait cinq ans, j'en avais neuf, donc je ne pouvais me rendre compte de rien à l'époque… Mais plus tard, si c'est bien vrai, cela a dû profondément le traumatiser ! Il aurait dû péter les plombs, même s'il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle à son comportement…

- Heu, Sky, dois-je vous rappeler que votre cadet a accumulé les pires bêtises jusqu'à ce qu'un Colonel du SiGIP l'envoie au Camp d'Entraînement ?

- J'avoue que je commence à voir tous ces débordements d'un autre œil… Tout en ne pouvant m'empêcher de trouver cette « excuse » très mélodramatique ! Mais, cela fait deux ans à présent que j'ai une confiance absolue en mon frère ! Ce qui est arrivé hier soir, ce n'était ni de la plaisanterie ni de la comédie !

Daleyna pressa une touche de son ordinateur pour faire redémarrer l'enregistrement.

_- Je le sais parce qu'il nous l'a fait. Il nous l'a fait à tous… _

- Et ceci, Skyrone, signifie qu'il y a eu bien d'autres victimes ! Rien à voir avec l'agresseur de Hoby, mais nous ne pouvons bien sûr demeurer les bras croisés !

- Merci, Daleyna.

- Je demande officiellement à la Colonel Kesdame Forgless de me confier ce dossier. Je réclamerai ensuite l'aide de Melgon Doufert et de son l'Unité Anaconda. Je vous tiens au courant. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou réaction d'Aldéran, puis-je vous demander la discrétion ?

- Bien entendu. Merci.

* * *

La Colonel Kesdame Forgless avait fait le point avec ses deux Lieutenants.

- J'espère que je n'ai pas à vous rappeler qu'il ne faut pas vous emballer parce qu'il s'agit d'Aldéran ! Pour le moment, rien ne prouve que ce ne sont pas encore des hallucinations !

- Oui, nous le savons, assura Melgon. C'est si soudain que nous ne pouvons que prendre tout cela avec des pincettes. Entre son calvaire aux abattoirs et ce qui est arrivé au petit Hoby pour lequel il s'est pris d'affection, Aldéran a été très secoué.

- L'affabulation ne fait pas partie de sa personnalité. Mais là, effectivement, nous ne devons pas prendre ses propos pour argent comptant, ajouta Daleyna.

- Bien. Car même si cela se révélait vrai, il y a Prescription, soupira Kesdame. Donc, si vous identifiez ce pédophile en puissance, vous ne pourriez le coincer que pour des victimes récentes – pour rendre justice à Hoby !

- Nous ferons ce qui doit être fait. Skyrone nous tient au courant. C'est lui, avec la Professeur Jors qui décideront si Aldéran doit être mis au courant !

- Tenez-moi informée, je veux suivre cette histoire de près.

- Compte sur nous, fit Melgon.

**28.**

- Ben, pourquoi ? En voilà une drôle d'idée !

- Allons, Aldie, ça mettra Hoby encore plus en confiance si tu te soumets aussi à l'hypnose !

- Et comme cela, tu pourras en profiter pour obtenir mes codes bancaires et autres adresses de call girls ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est mon but, je ne te le cache pas !

- De toute façon, tu n'as jamais su me dissimuler tes pensées ! Ne sois pas trop sage avec Delly, cette nuit, mais ne me faites pas déjà une autre nièce !

- Comment…

- Ton œil frétille. Et à moins que tu n'aies déjà commandé une de mes escort girls, je suppose que ce sera avec ta légitime !

- Je te déteste, Aldie !

- Merci, je le sais bien, que tu m'adores !

- Alors, tu veux bien tester pour voir si cet hypnotiseur sait ce qu'il fait ? reprit Skyrone en redevenant sérieux.

- Pas besoin qu'il teste son art sur moi, je fais confiance à la Professeur Jors !

- Aldie…

- Mais si vraiment il faut encore prouver à Hoby que cela n'est fait que dans son intérêt, je veux bien jeter un coup d'œil sur ce pendule !

Skyrone soupira de soulagement, sourit.

- Je vais prendre ton enregistreur afin de n'oublier aucun numéro de compte et aucun prénom de nymphette !

- Et moi je vais dire à Delly de préparer le rouleau à pâtisserie !

* * *

L'hypnotiseur se tourna vers la Professeur Eloume Jors.

- Vous pouvez y aller, Eloume.

- Très bien… Skyrone ?

Skyrone venait d'entrer dans la bibliothèque où son cadet s'était soumis à ce qu'il avait cru est une mise en train pour le petit Hoby !

La psychologue fronça les sourcils.

- C'est quoi, cette ampoule, Skyrone ?

- De la troxine.

- Quoi ? !

- Je ne fais que peu de confiance à l'hypnose, expliqua Skyrone en chargeant le pistolet d'injection de la dose qu'il avait préparée. Aldéran n'a eu des hallucinations utiles que sous troxine. Alors, je veux l'aider un peu.

- Mais, de la troxine… Ce n'est pas prudent, et cela risque surtout d'invalider ce que votre frère pourrait nous dire !

- J'ai obtenu une Dérogation autorisant cet « interrogatoi-re ». J'ai préparé moi-même cette dose qui est en fait un ersatz de troxine ! Aldéran n'aura qu'une réaction positive, si je puis dire. Et il n'aura aucun effet secondaire. Faites-moi confiance, je suis plutôt un bon chimiste, ricana-t-il,

- Si vous tenez à prendre ce risque…

- Nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorqua Skyrone en envoyant la dose de drogue dans la veine de son cadet.

- Aldéran, vous m'entendez ? Il faut que je remonte très loin dans vos souvenirs. Ecoutez bien ma voix.

Aldéran avait tout rapporté. Depuis ses trois ans, période des premiers attouchements, jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Il avait décrit les viols quasi quotidiens sur une petite partie de l'année, toujours la même. Il avait expliqué comment il s'était laissé convaincre de ne rien dire car cela lui avait été décrit comme normal ! D'ailleurs, d'autres enfants étaient passés dans la chambre ou, le lieu préféré : la piscine.

Skyrone était atterré. Eloume Jors et l'Hypnotiseur, qui en avaient pourtant déjà bien entendu, avaient du mal à comprendre que le pédophile aie pu abuser d'autant d'enfants, aussi longtemps, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

- Mais qui était-ce ? glapit Skyrone. Je me moque des détails sordides. Je veux savoir qui !

- Un instant, Skyrone, j'y arrive, fit doucement la psychologue. Aldéran, vous avez dit qu'il n'était pas toujours masqué. Vous pouvez nous dire son nom ?

- Kodel Myrdon.

* * *

Avec soulagement, Skyrone vit le visage de son père apparaître sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

- Oh, maman t'a rejoint ! constata le jeune homme. Vous devez en faire de belles. A votre âge !

- Surtout à celui de ton père, se défendit Karémyne avec un petit rire. Contente de te voir, Sky !

- N'écoute pas ta maman, Sky. Elle est bien plus atteinte que moi, protesta à son tour Albator ! Deux appels dans la journée, on te manque ou quoi ?

Skyrone redevint sérieux.

- On a un problème. Aldéran…

- Il va bien ? s'inquiétèrent aussitôt Albator et Karémyne.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Mais ça le concerne malgré tout…

Le jeune homme prit une bonne inspiration, son courage à deux mains et se lança.

- On ne l'a jamais su. Même lui n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Mais, durant les trois Camps d'Orientation où il a été, on a abusé de lui !

- Qui ? gronda son père.

- Kodel Myrdon… Il n'y a plus rien à faire contre lui. Trop d'années se sont écoulées, les Lieutenants Doufert et Progris me l'ont encore confirmé tout à l'heure. Mais Kodel Myrdon va tomber pour un autre viol. Je tenais à vous l'apprendre. Ce n'est pas le genre d'info que l'on peut dissimuler… Où est maman ?

- Elle est sortie dès que tu as dit qu'Aldéran avait été violé. Je reviens immédiatement !

- Mais, ça ne servirait à rien, sanglota presque le jeune homme.

Le visage de Karémyne reparut au-dessus de l'épaule de son mari.

- J'ai fait préparer une navette. Ton papa et moi partons vous rejoindre, dit-elle.

- Très bien. Je vais en informer Aldie. Il est en train de se repasser l'enregistrement de son audition avec la Professeur Jors. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul en un moment pareil !

- Embrasse-le pour nous, firent Albator et Karémyne.

* * *

Skyrone soupira.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'un tel sang-froid existait. Kodel est un monstre ! Maman le connaissait depuis l'enfance. Toutes les fois où il est venu ici. Et puis, quel aplomb durant ces trois années pour jouer – jusqu'à il y a peu encore, avec Hoby – l'ami dévoué, prévenant et prêt à aider l'enquête ! Il a même trompé papa et pourtant, je ne pensais que ce soit possible !

- Pourquoi l'aurait-on soupçonné de quoi que ce soit ? Kodel est une personnalité éminente de la Haute Société, estimé, respecté. Comme tu viens de le résumer, Sky, il n'y a aucune tache dans son parcours, sur son nom ! Et, jamais, il ne m'est venu à l'idée de même tressaillir quand il me câlinait par la suite sur ses genoux, devant vous tous.

- Ca va, tu digères tout ça ? s'inquiéta son aîné.

- Ce serait plutôt le pudding de Delly qui me reste sur l'es-tomac… J'ai plutôt du mal à réaliser. Je ne parviens pas à me souvenir de quelque chose de précis. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que c'est à moi que ce soit arrivé.

- Ce sont là des réactions normales, assura Skyrone. Ca te fera plus de mal, plus tard. N'oublie jamais que la Professeur Jors t'a dit que tu pouvais la contacter n'importe quand, que Delly et moi sommes là aussi ! Tu as encore froid ?

- Non, je n'ai plus de frissons, plus envie de vomir.

- Le calmant agit. Tu devrais me laisser t'en donner un autre et aller te coucher.

- En milieu d'après-midi ?

Skyrone esquissa un petit sourire.

- Aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que personne te le reprocherait !

- Hoby n'est pas non plus dans son lit, remarqua Aldéran qui serrait son coussin doudou contre lui. Et pour lui, c'est tout récent, il ne bénéficie pas de l'oubli. Il fait front.

- C'est effectivement un petit garçon très courageux. Mais sans entendre tout ce que tu as raconté sous hypnose, il n'aurait jamais parlé à son tour ! Il a de suite donné le nom de Kodel !

- Kodel a couru les risques de trop là, commenta Aldéran. Hoby a raconté qu'il l'a surpris dans les caves où il s'abritait pour la nuit, l'a d'abord fait monter à l'appartement pour gagner sa confiance, avant de l'enfermer dans cette salle secrète pour le violer quotidiennement, avec des objets le plus souvent.

- Il a gagné en raffinement avec les années, si je peux dire, reprit Skyrone en versant du lait chaud au miel dans la tasse de son cadet. Les enfants des Camps d'Orientation, toi, il vous a eu à la douceur, à la persuasion, c'était sa protection.

- Hoby n'était qu'un enfant des rues. Kodel a dû être persuadé que rien ne pouvait le retenir, qu'il pouvait tout se permettre ! Et je n'aurais pas donné cher de la vie du petit si cela avait encore duré quelques jours. Il était affamé quand Daleyna et moi l'avons trouvé, ayant tenu le coup grâce aux quelques petits berlingots d'eau que Kodel lui avaient fournis.

Delly était venue rejoindre son mari dans le canapé, en face de celui où Aldéran s'était recroquevillé.

- Valysse dort ?

- Comme un bébé ! Ca va, vous deux ?

- On fait du mieux possible.

- Papa et maman vont vraiment revenir ? questionna Aldéran.

- Ils sont en route et seront là dans quatre jours.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû leur dire…

- Non seulement, je ne pouvais leur cacher cela. Et je préférais que ce soit par moi et non par les Lieutenants Doufert et Progris quand ils auront procédé à l'arrestation de Kodel Myrdon ! Sans compter qu'ils seront sans doute appelés à la barre des témoins quand le procès aura lieu ! Mais cela, Shyrielle serait mieux à même de le préciser.

Aldéran soupira et ferma les yeux.


	15. Chapter 15

**29.**

Soreyn déposa une dizaine de dossiers sur la pile déjà haute du bureau d'Aldéran.

- C'est vraiment trop sympa à toi d'encoder nos rapports en retard !

- Ce n'est pas sympa, c'est un ordre de la Colonel Forgless, rappela Aldéran avec un petit rire. Profitez-en bien, tous, ajouta-t-il en haussant la voix, il ne reste plus qu'une semaine avant que je ne retrouve mes véritables attributions !

- C'est-à-dire ? taquina Yélyne.

- Ficher le boxon, j'imagine, répondit Melgon.

- C'est effectivement son seul talent, ajouta Jelka.

- Et dépêche-toi, intima Soreyn. Je n'ai pas envie que la Colonel me reproche de n'être pas à jour dans mes rapports.

- Très drôle, fit Aldéran, amusé.

Depuis son retour au Bureau AZ37, Aldéran était donc affecté à des tâches administratives, le temps que ses côtes et son poignet cassés ne le handicapent plus lors des interventions.

Le jeune homme savait également gré aux policiers et à ses équipiers de ne faire aucune allusion au dossier de Kodel Myrdon et aux abus subis qu'il avait rapportés dans plusieurs dépositions. En une forme de rejet, il ne voulait guère connaître les développements de cette affaire. Il avait d'ailleurs reçu un choc supplémentaire, mais logique malgré tout, quand il avait appris la libération sous caution du tortionnaire de Hoby ! Et, pour presque l'achever, le Juge en charge du dossier avait ordonné que le garçonnet entre immédiatement dans son nouvel orphelinat afin qu'on ne puisse récuser son témoignage sous prétexte qu'il avait côtoyé de trop près Aldéran l'ancienne victime de son actuel bourreau.

Aldéran vivait assez mal tout cela, appréciait de ne pas avoir en sus le stress des opérations sur le terrain. Et que tout le monde comprenne ses réactions, le plaigne en silence, l'agaçait prodigieusement !

Comme tous les midis depuis deux semaines, Albator vint au Bureau AZ37 pour l'emmener déjeuner.

- Tout baigne, mon grand ?

- Je suis enseveli sous les rapports. Mais ce n'est pas désagréable. Ca me remet en mémoire des opérations dont je ne me souvenais plus !

- C'est assez nécessaire de faire le point de temps en temps, reconnut son père en goûtant à son poisson vapeur. Même si, en l'occurrence c'est pas de ton initiative. J'imagine aussi que ça peut être intéressant de voir le point de vue d'un tiers sur la même opération ?

- Exactement ! Et, en plus d'être un analyste pointu avec ses ordinateurs, Soreyn a un don d'observation très poussé.

Aldéran rajouta du fromage sur ses pâtes.

- Il faudra vraiment que je colle une raclée à Sky pour vous avoir fait revenir, maman et toi ! Non seulement ça ne vous permet que de rager à l'encontre de Kodel, mais ça m'a obligé à vous expliquer comment s'étaient cassés mes côtés et mon poignet !

- Oui, ton frère a toujours adoré rapporter. Par contre, vous partagez le même sens de la dissimulation ! J'espère que votre maman et moi serons prévenus le jour de votre décès !

- Merci, c'est optimiste, ça !

* * *

Après être passé prendre Eryna à la sortie de l'école, Aldéran avait fait un détour par _Le Foyer_, l'orphelinat où Hoby trouvait ses marques.

L'entrevue avait lieu en présence de la directrice qui avait été choisie pour pouvoir jurer que nul propos susceptible d'influencer l'enfant ne lui était adressé !

- On ne reste que quelques minutes, s'excusa le jeune homme. Eryna doit aller à son cours de danse et finir ses devoirs avant. Elle et moi t'avons préparé un petit colis.

Aldéran poussa le paquet vers le garçonnet.

- Chocolat, bonbons, fruits, livres et de nouveaux jeux pour ta console.

- Merci !

Hoby passa la main dans sa crinière.

- Ton ami, Melgon, il est venu hier. Il a dit qu'un policier serait toujours auprès de moi tant qu'il serait en liberté… Pourquoi il est pas en prison, Aldéran ? Tu as si souvent dit

que lorsqu'on saurait qui, il serait enfermé ? !

- C'est le but. Mais c'est ainsi que la justice et les lois sont faites. Il y a ce qu'on appelle la présomption d'innocen-ce, expliqua le jeune homme.

- Mais c'est lui ! pleurnicha Hoby.

- Je sais. Melgon et Daleyna aussi. Mais tout comme moi, ils doivent accepter ces décisions de loi. C'est ainsi que tu as dû venir ici bien plus tôt que nous ne le voulions.

- Vous me manquez.

- Je te promets qu'on ne t'abandonnera jamais ! Une fois qu'il sera inculpé et enfermé sans espoir de sortir, on t'invitera régulièrement à _La Roseraie_. Jusqu'à ce que tu trouves une nouvelle famille, Enfin, si Mme la Directrice le permet !

- On en parlera quand la situation sera un peu moins compliquée et sensible, promit cette dernière.

Loza Drymme raccompagna Aldéran et Eryna à leur voiture. Eryna s'assit sur la banquette arrière, sur son rehausseur, attacha sa ceinture de sécurité.

- Vous n'allez pas apprécier ce que je vais dire, M. Skendromme, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de continuer à entretenir un lien avec le petit Hoby.

- En ce moment, je comprends… Mais là, je devine que vous parlez du long terme ?

- En effet. Cette relation est particulière, convenez-en. Et bien qu'elle soit sympathique, elle n'est pas très saine. Comment voulez-vous que Hoby trouve vraiment sa place de pensionnaire tout en fréquentant régulièrement votre famille ?

- Que me reprochez-vous exactement, Mme Drymme ? Si c'est

l'écart entre les conditions de vie ici et celles de _La Roseraie _?

- Il y a de ça… Comment voulez-vous que Hoby trouve la stabilité, et une famille, s'il garde la tête dans un rêve éveillé ? Ce n'est pas sain, ce n'est pas normal. Admettez, encore une fois, que vous lui donnez une idée de ce qui ne peut qu'être le paradis sur terre. Et, une fois la journée finie, il retrouve sa chambre ici !

- J'en suis conscient. Voulez-vous qu'on s'en tienne au courrier postal et électronique, au téléphone ? Mais ce sera à vous de le lui expliquer ! siffla Aldéran en sentant la moutarde lui montez au nez !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai embarqué cet enfant dans cette histoire ! Mais je le ferai.

- Merci.

De mauvaise humeur, à présent, Aldéran ramena Eryna au duplex où Nounou la prit en charge, avant de retourner au Bureau AZ37.

La Directrice de l'orphelinat n'avait pas tort et il détestait cela !

**30.**

Melgon et Daleyna avaient besoin de toute leur maîtrise pour garder leur sang-froid face à Kodel Myrdon qu'ils avaient convoqué pour un nouvel interrogatoire. Prudents, ils l'avaient attendu à l'entrée du Bureau et l'avaient emmené avec son avocate directement à l'un des parloirs du rez-de-chaussée.

La pièce était petite, tenait davantage d'un petit salon cosy, avec rafraîchissements et biscuits à disposition. Un mur d'eau ajoutait une touche de calme bienvenue.

- Tout cela est bien joli, mais j'ai presque eu l'impression que vous m'emmeniez aux oubliettes ! Ca vous contrarierait à ce point si je croisais Aldie ?

- Disons que nous aimons l'ordre, répondit prudemment Daleyna.

- De plus, vous êtes ici de votre plein gré, ajouta Melgon. Il est donc inutile de vous infliger la compagnie des autres civils arrêtés en ce moment.

Les deux policiers savaient que leurs interlocuteurs étaient d'une intelligence redoutable et qu'au moindre emportement ou propos vif, ils pouvaient rendre caduque la procédure et permettre à Kodel Myrdon de s'en sortir blanc comme neige !

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, cette fois ? reprit Kodel en jouant avec sa montre constellée de pierres précieuses.

- M. Myrdon n'a rien à se reprocher dans la pénible histoire qui est arrivée à ce petit Hoby Verkel, intervint son avocate. Mon client est responsable de son immeuble, mais pas des propriétaires et locataires de ses appartements ! Si j'en crois vos derniers rapports, Lieutenants, il n'y a pas d'indice matériel contre lui !

- Tout le contenu de cette cave est aux labos de nos experts, fit Daleyna. Cela prendra encore du temps. M. Myrdon nous ayant ouvert son étage personnel, nous en avons également rapporté des indices qui sont à l'analyse.

- N'oubliez pas qu'il y a le témoignage du petit Verkel, poursuivit encore Melgon. Le Juge a accepté ses dépositions.

- Mais si vous aviez retrouvé mes traces sur lui quand vous l'avez sorti de la cave collective, je serais au Dépôt, voire en Préventive, remarqua Kodel. Ne le prenez pas pour une menace, mais je ne laisserai pas mon nom et mon honneur – reconnus par les plus grands personnalités de ce pays – entachés par les délires, dus aux traumatismes, d'un enfant de neuf ans !

Et Kodel Myrdon avait parfaitement raison ! La présomption d'innocence penchait plus qu'en sa faveur ! Depuis plus de vingt ans qu'il abusait de ses petites victimes, il avait parfaitement rôdé sa technique ! Il ne laissait aucune trace de sperme, utilisait des objets jetables qui disparaissaient immédiatement. Et de commettre ses viols dans l'eau d'une piscine ou d'un jacuzzi ne laissait guère d'indices !

Quant au témoignage d'Aldéran, il demeurait malgré tout discutable ! Ses souvenirs d'enfants ramenés à la surface étaient toujours sujets à caution en regard de son jeune âge à l'époque justement. En les ayant occultés, ils avaient néanmoins pu être parasités par mille et un détails perçus, consciemment ou non, au cours des années qui avaient suivis !

Ce fut donc libre et sûr de lui que Kodel Myrdon quitta le Bureau AZ37.

* * *

Albator et Karémyne vivaient très mal ces semaines, Karémyne surtout.

- Merci, dit-elle à son mari qui venait de lui apporter une tasse de thé. Et bien, mon vieux, il t'aura fallu une petite trentaine d'années, mais tu fais un thé acceptable !

- Du moment que tu ne me mets pas ensuite devant la machine à café…

- C'est pourtant plus simple encore ! Ici, j'exige un parfait dosage entre les herbes et les fruits !

- Et tu en as bien besoin. Quand donc vas-tu cesser de te faire des reproches ?

- Comment faire autrement ? protesta-t-elle. Kodel a été l'ami de la famille le plus proche… Je l'ai si souvent laissé avec les garçons… Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ! Et nombreuses de nos relations m'en veulent de croire aux dépositions de Hoby et d'Aldie !

- Toi et moi lui confions les gamins, rappela Albator.

- Et la faute m'en revient, insista Karémyne. Je te l'ai présenté comme la personne la plus digne de confiance que je connaisse !

- Il a été très intelligent. Tant que nous avons été là, il ne s'est pas risqué à approcher les petits. Ce n'est qu'une fois que nous sommes partis onze mois sur douze qu'il s'en est pris à Aldéran !

- Et Kodel a tellement réussi à convaincre Aldie que c'était normal qu'il l'a oublié, même quand plus tard il a bien dû comprendre que c'était un crime !

- Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas plus pu protéger Aldie quand il a fait tous ces délits ? On a quand même traité cela majoritairement dans les représailles !

- Il fallait tenter de le recadrer, remarqua Albator. On ne pouvait quand même pas le féliciter pour ses forfaits, ses fréquentations, ses virées ? Toi et moi avons été le récupérer tant de fois au Poste de Police, en pleine nuit ou journée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.

Elle chercha le réconfort des bras de son époux.

- Je l'aime tant, notre enfant terrible !

Albator prit son téléphone qui faisait entendre sa mélodie.

- Tochiro, tu n'es pas encore assez grand que pour t'en sortir tout seul ? Je ni la tête ni l'envie de penser à tes petites merveilles de technologie !

- Je ne t'aurais pas ennuyé avec ça en ce moment ! J'ai des infos sur Kodel Myrdon. Ecoute-moi puis dépêche-toi !

* * *

Kodel sourit. Cela avait pris du temps, mais il y avait tant de précautions à prendre que la lenteur s'expliquait.

- Et voilà, plus rien ne me retient ici…

En l'espace de quelques jours, il avait transféré tous ses avoirs – financiers, titres de propriétés, objets précieux et bijoux – vers une planète accueillante, peu curieuse et ne pratiquant pas l'explanétation ! Dans ce paradis fiscal, il pourrait reprendre et poursuivre ses affaires en toute impunité !

Quand l'aube se lèverait, Il aurait quitté la planète.


	16. Chapter 16

**31.**

- Kodel !

Dans le parking privé de son immeuble, à l'interpellation, et surtout reconnaissant la voix, Kodel Myrdon s'était retourné d'un bloc.

- Il me semblait bien avoir ouï dire que tu étais de retour, ma petite fiancée ! J'ai attendu ta visite, Karémyne !

- L'envie ne m'en a pas manqué, je t'assure. Mais vu que je ne passe que quelques semaines par an auprès des miens, j'ai été assez occupée, sans compter ma participation à un Conseil d'Administration capital pour les chantiers navals Skendromme.

- C'est sûr que s'il n'y avait pas les chantiers navals, on te verrait encore moins ! Dommage que tu ne sois là qu'au moment de mon départ.

- J'ai comme l'impression que l'on ne te reverra jamais…

- Exact. Si tu avais accepté ma demande en mariage, à l'époque, tu partirais avec moi cette nuit, fit-il en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Karémyne. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu as préféré ce hors-la-loi !

- Tout comme il y a des choses que je n'ai jamais comprises chez toi, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Mon offre tient toujours, reprit Kodel, plus charmeur que jamais.

- Le mariage ?

- Non, de partir avec moi ! Le mariage, ça peut suivre !

- Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se feront, jeta une autre voix bien connue.

* * *

Les bras croisés, appuyés sur le capot de la voiture de Kodel, Albator souriait.

- Manquait plus que toi ! Je vois qu'on a tenu à me souhaiter bon voyage. J'apprécie.

- Oui, un long voyage, sans retour, fit Albator d'une voix glaciale.

Kodel tressaillit. Il avait évidemment tout de suite compris qu'il ne s'était pas s'agit d'une visite de courtoisie entre vieux amis ! Mais là, cela prenait une tournure qui commençait à l'inquiéter.

- Pourquoi ? dit-il.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Aldéran ? siffla Karémyne.

- Il était un si adorable petit garçon. C'était plus fort que moi. Il fallait que je le sache tout à moi.

- Tu es un fou furieux, gronda Albator. Tous ces crimes que tu as commis envers ces enfants… Ca se soigne, si on veut vraiment s'arrêter.

- Mais pourquoi aurais-je voulu m'arrêter ? rétorqua Kodel, sincèrement surpris. C'est tellement jouissif de gagner leur confiance, de les amener à poser pour les photos, de les voir

s'offrir de leur plein gré ! Et, la satisfaction absolue est de savoir qu'ils ne plaindront jamais car ils ne voudraient pas faire de la peine à un ami avec qui ils partagent quelque chose d'unique ! Aldéran était si gentil, si affectueux !

Kodel consulta sa montre.

- Ne vous offusquez pas, les amis, mais j'ai un jet galactique qui n'attend que moi pour décoller !

- Pour le voyage que nous t'avons organisé, inutile de respecter un horaire, aboya Skyrone qui jusque là s'était tenu à quelques pas de sa mère, dans un angle mort des plafonniers.

* * *

Kodel eut un petit ricanement.

- Manque plus que vous ayiez amené Eryna pour que je pisse de peur ! déclara-t-il en se fermant, révélant une personnalité qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'agréable et affable compagnon qu'ils connaissaient. Je vous signale que c'est un peu tard pour venir jouer les redresseurs de torts. Il y a Prescription. Même le SiGIP, jusqu'ici, n'a rien trouvé contre moi ! Si vous me touchez, je vous enverrai tous en prison !

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de porter plainte, jeta Albator en posant devant lui son gravity saber.

- Un meurtre. De mieux en mieux ! ironisa Kodel. Avec toutes les caméras de ce lieu, tu finiras les quelques années de vie qu'il te reste dans une cellule, vagabond de l'espace !

- Les caméras tournent en circuit fermé. J'ai un vieil ami qui sait comment parler aux ordinateurs ! fit Albator en retrouvant le sourire.

Kodel comprenait qu'il n'avait quasiment aucune chance de s'en sortir. Il l'avait su depuis le premier baiser qu'il avait

donné à Aldéran. Mais jusque là, il avait échappé à la vengeance meurtrière du pirate.

- Karémyne, tu es d'accord avec ça ? tenta-t-il alors, la devinant la plus vulnérable.

- J'ai voté la sentence et ai exigé comment la faire exécuter ! le détrompa-t-elle. A quoi d'autre t'attendais-tu donc après avoir abusé de mon fils cadet ? !

- Pour ta gouverne, ma mie, Aldie n'a jamais dit non ! Il lui est souvent arrivé d'en redemander ! Et, moi non plus, je n'ai jamais pu rien lui refuser !

Avec un haussement des épaules, son gravity saber à la main, Albator s'était avancé vers Kodel.

- Voilà une arme singulière. Je ne donne que quelques heures pour que même les demeurés de la Spéciale remontent jusqu'à toi !

- Si tant est qu'elle soit l'arme du crime, susurra Albator en entaillant légèrement le cou de Kodel, juste sous le maxillaire, faisant à peine couler quelques gouttes de sang.

Kodel fronça les sourcils. Il se doutait bien que c'était volontaire et ne comprenait pas la technique de mise à mort imaginée par Karémyne ! Il se savait cependant condamné et il ne lui restait que le provocation.

- J'espère que vous avez amené vos strapontins. Cela va prendre un peu de temps avant que je ne me vide de mon sang !

- Non, ça va être très rapide, renseigna Skyrone. Trop rapide pour ce que tu devrais endurer, mais on a effectivement pas de temps à perdre avec une ordure comme toi !

La lueur dans les yeux de Kodel s'éteignit avant que son corps ne comprenne que le cœur ne battait plus, que le cerveau était mort depuis un moment déjà ! Avec son sourire de défi,

Kodel glissa au sol.

Karémyne se permit enfin de craquer et se réfugia dans les bras de son mari. Albator sourit à Skyrone.

- Tu n'avais pas menti, fiston, la vronaze est vraiment foudroyante !

- A peine en humecter la pointe de ton pisto-sabre. Un simple contact avec la peau aurait suffi.

- Rentrons, il ne faut pas que nous nous attardions ici plus que de nécessaire. Tochiro, tu m'entends ?

- Parfaitement !

- C'est fini. Dès que nous serons en voiture, tu pourras faire repartir les caméras.

- A tes ordres !

Albator savait avoir agi selon son cœur, selon sa conscience, mais il n'en tirait aucune satisfaction. Et il savait aussi que s'ils l'avaient encouragé et soutenu, sa femme et son fils partageaient le même sentiment.

**32.**

- La mort remonte à une heure environ. C'est le Concierge qui l'a aperçu sur ses écrans de surveillance.

- Justice immanente, pourrait-on dire, Melgon. Mais je trouve cela extrêmement frustrant pour le procès, Hoby, ainsi que pour les quelques personnes qui se sont présentées pour témoigner !

- Tu crois à une mort naturelle ? Crise cardiaque ?

- Je sais que de nombreuses personnes devaient souhaiter son

trépas depuis que les rumeurs courent. Mais de là à passer à l'action ! Attendons l'autopsie.

Un policier s'approcha des deux Lieutenants.

- Vous devriez monter à son appartement. Il semble bien qu'il aie été sur le point de quitter la planète, et même l'Union Galactique !

* * *

Si les cinq appartements en enfilade qui occupaient tout le dernier étage de l'immeuble résidentiel étaient d'un ordre impeccable – comme lors de leurs précédentes visite, l'absence des ordinateurs les frappa en premier. Les armoires étaient pleines, mais cela ne posait aucun problème à quelqu'un comme Kodel Myrdon que de remonter sa garde-robe ailleurs !

- Personne ne l'a vu à son bureau depuis trente-six heures, renseigna encore le policier. Et on sait déjà que son jet galactique l'attend sur une piste privée depuis trois heures.

- Je demande une Commission Rogatoire pour fouiller le jet et saisir le plan de vol, jeta Daleyna.

- Il savait qu'en dépit de son expérience et de ses précautions, que nous le coincerions, murmura Melgon. Il a préféré une fuite d'aveu plutôt que de se faire repasser les menottes aux poignets !

- On ne l'aurait pas arrêté à temps, remarqua Daleyna après avoir soumis sa requête au Juge en charge du dossier Myrdon. Je suis certaine que l'autopsie conclura au meurtre… Je ne peux pas dire que je me réjouis que l'on aie devancé le vengeur…

- Exact, mais on peut en penser ce qu'on veut, déclara Melgon.

- Je continue sur les viols de Myrdon, tu veux bien te charger de son meurtre ?

- Bien sûr, Daleyna.

* * *

Aldéran boudait depuis le matin !

- Décidément, mon grand, tu as vraiment un caractère de chiottes, commenta son père.

- Mais je tiens tout de toi, papa ! rétorqua le jeune homme en esquissant enfin un sourire !

- Ah, je croyais – si je me souviens de ta dernière version – que tu avais tout piqué à ton grand frère !

- Papa, j'avais quinze ans quand j'ai dit ça !

- Oui, et pas plus tard qu'il y a un an quand je suivais tes premiers jours de convalescence !

- Purée, vous pouvez pas commencer à un peu tout oublier, l'âge commence à compter, non ?

Albator et Skyrone sourirent.

- Toujours aussi sympa, toi.

- On peut savoir ce qu'on a fait pour que tu tires la gueule ? tenta de s'informer Skyrone.

- Oh, vous rien, pour une fois ! J'ai téléphoné à Hoby. Il ne s'est pas plaint, mais il s'attendait plutôt à ce que je lui annonce qu'on passait lui rendre visite !

- Il faut te faire une raison…

- Je sais, Sky, tu vas encore me ressortir : « c'est pour son bien » ! Mais, au vu de ce qu'il vit encore maintenant, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de lui donner à penser qu'on le

laisser tomber !

- Tu auras l'occasion de lui reparler, de lui expliquer plus longuement, fit Albator. Si j'en crois tout ce que vous m'avez raconté, ce garçonnet est mature pour son âge et bien dans sa tête.

- N'empêche ! râla encore le cadet de ses fils. Tu restes encore combien de temps, toi, au fait ?

- Au ton que tu emploies, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que tu aies envie que je m'attarde ! remarqua Albator sans pa-raître vexé outre mesure par le ton agressif du jeune homme. Puisqu'il ne reste que dix jours, je serai encore là pour tes vingt-quatre ans.

Aldéran se détendit à nouveau.

- Je ne l'espérais pas…

Mais cela ne l'empêcha nullement de se renfrogner !

* * *

Melgon avait obtenu une visualisation de l'arme qui avait laissé une estafilade sous la mâchoire de Kodel Myrdon.

- Jamais vu ça, fit Daleyna en détaillant le gravity saber. Et toi ?

Melgon ne répondit pas. Un souvenir lui revenait, précis.

- Quand Aldie viendra prendre son service, je lui dirai, pour Myrdon, se contenta-t-il de répondre.


	17. Chapter 17

**32.**

L'annonce du décès de Kodel Myrdon semblait ne faire aucun effet à Aldéran.

Melgon l'avait pris à part dans la salle de réunion aux parois de verre. Le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda n'avait eu aucune idée de la réaction du jeune homme, mais il était cependant surpris de cette indifférence ! A moins bien sûr qu'il n'aie été parfaitement au courant !

- Ne m'apprenez pas ensuite qu'il a eu un infarctus ? !

- Pourquoi, parce qu'il n'avait pas de cœur ? ironisa Melgon.

- Il y a de ça. Non, plus simplement encore parce que je veux ignorer jusqu'à son existence, siffla le jeune homme, toujours debout, les paumes appuyées à la table de réunion, foudroyant de ses prunelles le pauvre Melgon qui n'y était pour rien ! J'ai oublié une fois tout ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Arrêt cardiaque instantané, Aldéran, expliqua Melgon.

Aldéran parut extrêmement déçu !

- On a retrouvé de la vronaze dans les analyses sanguines. C'est un poison que la peau élimine heureusement avec plus de lenteur qu'elle ne l'absorbe ! On a pu en détecter juste à temps quelques molécules.

- Intéressant…

Prudent, Aldéran ne s'avançait guère dans ses sentiments. Et, en même temps, Melgon devinait qu'il était sincère quand il avait affirmé vouloir rayer Kodel Myrdon de ses souvenirs !

- Vous allez arrêter son meurtrier quand vous l'aurez identifié ?

- C'est mon boulot !

Aldéran soupira.

- Alors, si au lieu de tourner autour du pot, vous me posiez la question de mon alibi ?

- Je le connais : tu étais sous le chapiteau d'un cirque avec Eryna ! Par contre, je vérifie d'autres emplois du temps. Je peux t'assurer que tu seras le premier au courant que j'aurai identifié l'assassin.

- Ne faites pas d'excès de zèle. Par contre, je pense que cette information soulagera Hoby. Car il devait malgré tout craindre que Kodel ne lui remette la main dessus !

- Oui, il va pouvoir se reconstruire et avoir la chance de trouver une famille. Je te tiens au courant de cette enquête, Aldéran ?

- Non !

- Comme tu voudras.

Sans plus rien ajouter, Aldéran retourna à son bureau.

* * *

- Melgon !

Du doigt, Daleyna lui faisait signe de la rejoindre à son bureau sur le plateau où les Unités d'Intervention avaient leurs tables de travail.

- En manquant ainsi de discrétion, tu vas faire jaser sur notre compte ! remarqua Melgon.

- Mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir sur notre histoire, taquina-t-elle. Et ne me prends pas non plus pour une idiote ! Ce gravity saber, je parierais ma paie de ce mois que tu l'as déjà vu !

- Un pari facile vu que tu suivais en même temps que moi ce qui s'est passé lorsque Kélog s'en est pris aux deux frères Skendromme !

Daleyna l'admit d'un battement de cils.

- Pourquoi tu crois que je gagne toujours au poker ? La triche, mon vieux, il y a que ça de vrai !

- Fais gaffe, un de ces jours, tu tomberas sur plus fort que toi !

- Je sais, mais en attendant, je complète mon salaire de façon fort substantielle. A propos de ce gravity saber, tu vas vraiment le faire ?

- Je laisse ton instinct de joueuse parier là-dessus !

Comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour ses vingt-quatre ans, Aldéran aurait bien voulu demander Hoby, mais il se doutait bien que ce souhait là ne pouvait être exaucé, même pour une unique journée ! Il comprenait parfaitement que le garçonnet n'aurait pu qu'avoir le cœur déchiré de voir la montagne de cadeaux qu'il ne pourrait manquer que recevoir !

- A moins bien sûr que ma charmante famille n'aie décidé que la meilleure des surprises serait de ne rien m'offrir ! Ils sont capables de tout, ces zigotos ! Tu viens, Torko, paraît qu'on est invités au resto !

* * *

Buffet chaud et froid, choix de boissons, pains aux formes et aux saveurs variées, montagne de desserts et tout un assortiment de mignardises d'avant et d'après repas !

Les parents et le frère d'Aldéran avaient réservé une salle et une véranda d'un grand restaurant de la galactopole. Les grands-parents du jeune homme s'étaient chargés du buffet et de l'animation musicale, ainsi que des jeux pour les enfants présents : Eryna, les neveux d'Aldéran et de Skyrone, et les fiancés et fiancées de ces gamins !

D'anciens compagnons de collège, sa poignée d'amis et Shyrielle avaient été sa première surprise et il l'avait appréciée à sa juste valeur. Les horaires insensés de la Spéciale ne lui permettant pas de les fréquenter aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Arrivé tôt, Aldéran n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Et il avait été rassuré, il avait reçu de nombreux et somptueux cadeaux !

- Je parie que tu t'es demandé un moment si on n'allait pas t'en priver, glissa Skyrone en apportant deux nouvelles parts de gâteau au chocolat.

- Cette pensée ne m'a pas effleuré ! protesta dignement son cadet. Dis donc, Sky, tu t'entraînes au rôle d'entremetteur ?

- Quoi, ne me dis pas que ce week-end en amoureux avec Shyrielle dans un palace de Jivens, la galactopole du jeu, ne te séduit pas ? ! Le petit film ne mentait pas un instant : vous aurez un hôtel de maître pour vous seuls, avec le personnel qui va avec, tout le confort pour la détente ou le sport, la thalassothérapie et une Carte Noire de budget illimité aux salles de jeu ! Et, il y a quelques surprises que je vous laisse découvrir tous les deux sur place !

- C'est très gentil, Sky, assura Shyrielle en rejoignant les deux frères.

- Remerciez Delly, c'est elle qui a découvert tout cela en fouinant sur le GalactoNet durant ses heures de boulot !

- Bien sûr, comme d'habitude, on va rejeter la faute sur un tiers. Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables dans cette famille ! lança Delly en se mêlant à son tour à la conversation. J'ai tout mitonné aux petits oignons pour vous deux, d'un point de vue un peu trop féminin, je le crains désolée, Aldie !

- Tiens, je croyais que c'était mon annif à moi…

- Oh, des biscuits aux amandes et pépites de fruits confits avec des mousses de chocolat ! fit Delly en se précipitant vers la nouvelle table de desserts qu'on venait d'apporter.

Aldéran se pencha vers l'oreille de sa belle-sœur.

- Et tu as aussi prévu une bague de fiançailles dans tout ce programme de relaxation ? murmura-t-il. Là, je peux déjà te dire que tu aurais dépensé ton argent de poche en vain !

- Non. Je laisse encore le papillon butiner aux jolies fleurs. Jusqu'à ce que Shyrielle en aie marre et me réclame mon rouleau à pâtisserie !

- Crois-moi, après ça, on ne va plus voir ailleurs si l'herbe n'est pas plus verte ailleurs.

- Si tu étais d'humeur aventureuse, il y a longtemps que ça se saurait ! Pourquoi tu crois que Delly t'a choisi, frérot ? s'amusa Aldéran. Parce que tu étais une valeur sûre et stable !

- Je pensais plutôt que c'était pour mon héritage…

- Oui, ça aussi, admit Delly en riant de bon cœur.

- Et bien, ne soyez pas surpris si un jour vous découvrez que vous n'avez jamais eu idée de ma réelle personnalité, pouffa Skyrone.

- L'espoir fait vivre…

- Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait, renchérit Delly.

Et Skyrone mit fin aux boutades par une fuite sur le côté la plus digne possible !

**33.**

Karémyne avait déjà rejoint la navette qui devait la ramener avec son mari sur la base spatiale dérivante.

- Finalement, j'aimais bien quand tu étais là, avoua Aldéran qui avait été le dernier à venir souhaiter bon voyage à son père.

- Et moi, à te voir te chamailler sans cesse avec ton aîné, ça m'a remis en mémoire pourquoi j'appréciais être loin !

- Père indigne !

- Voilà encore une preuve de ce que j'avance, jubila Albator. Dire que j'ai songé un instant que fêter un an de plus au compteur allait te mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle !

- Non, j'ai encore bien trop envie de m'amuser que pour me calmer, assura Aldéran.

- Je m'en doute. Eclate-toi et vis toutes les expériences dont tu auras envie afin de ne jamais avoir de regrets.

- Merci, papa. A bientôt. Prends bien soin de toi et de maman.

- Tu peux y compter.

Ils s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent longuement.

- Faut que j'y aille sinon je serai en retard au bureau, s'excusa Aldéran.

- Sois prudent.

- Comme toujours !

Torko sauta dans la berline et Aldéran démarra sur les chapeaux de roues. Quelques instants plus tard, il franchissait les grilles du domaine.

Mais avant que les grilles ne se referment, une voiture venue de la direction opposée parvint à se glisser entre elles.

* * *

- Vous vous souvenez de moi, Albator ?

- Bien sûr, Lieutenant Doufert. Je vous attendais plus tôt que cela ! J'avais même fini par croire ce que Kodel avait dit !

- Et quel charmant commentaire avait-il fait sur la Spéciale ?

- Oh, il s'est juste contenté d'en traiter les policiers de demeurés !

- Et vous étiez prêt à le suivre dans ce raisonnement. Vous êtes bien le père d'Aldéran !

- Le contraire me chagrinerait ! Pour la raison de votre venue, votre présence… Je sais… Vous avez compris… Vous avez bien fait d'attendre que le petit soit parti pour m'arrêter.

Melgon avait pris dans le coffre de la voiture l'étui du gravity saber, l'avait ouvert et pris l'arme, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en admirer la perfection, la ligne impeccable, le poids léger et toute sa meurtrière beauté.

- Je vous déconseille de poser vos doigts sur l'aileron de visée, intervint Albator, ça coupe comme du rasoir.

- Si encore je ne risquais que de ne m'ouvrir le doigt… J'imagine que c'est là la dernière chose que Myrdon a vue ?

- Oui. Il a été égal à lui-même jusqu'au bout.

- La vronaze, j'ai relevé également qu'un flacon de ce poison peu courant, et délivré sous de strictes conditions pour des recherches scientifiques en laboratoires, avait été livré au Dr Skyrone Skendromme le matin du décès de Myrdon.

- Et ce qui est à mon fils est à moi. Ne le mêlez pas à cela, Lieutenant !

Melgon avait refermé l'étui.

- Etant un demeuré, j'envisage très bien un petit complot familial pour empêcher la fuite de Myrdon alors que nous ne la soupçonnions pas encore ! Juges et bourreaux, un cumul de rôles qui pouvait se justifier au vu de ce que Myrdon a fait à Aldéran… On en est cependant plus à rendre sa propre loi…

- Je sais. Ne craignez rien, je vous suivrai sans poser de problème.

- Quelle drôle d'idée ! pouffa soudain Melgon. J'étais juste venu vous saluer avant votre départ, en souvenir des quelques jours que nous avons passés ensembles il y a quelques mois ! Un pisto-sabre, qui se sert encore de ce genre d'antiquité, et qui sait encore que cela est en état de marche ?

- Lieutenant Melgon… ? fit Albator, essayant de comprendre la tournure que la discussion venait de prendre.

- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve, officiellement bien sûr. Mais, quel qu'aie été le meurtrier de Kodel Myrdon, j'aurais eu le plus grand mal à lui passer les menottes. C'est d'autant plus vrai s'il n'est plus à proximité. Et, vous ne risquez aucunes autres poursuites puisque en ce qui concerne les viols d'Aldéran, il y a Prescription !

- Merci…

Melgon se dirigea vers sa voiture, se retourna un instant.

- Si je l'avais su, et si j'en avais eu la possibilité, vous n'auriez pas eu à vous salir les mains.

- Si j'en crois le Colonel Jorande, vous avez votre distraction avec Moglen Quisgard, le tortionnaire qui s'en est pris à Aldéran dans ces abattoirs !

- Oui, et cela tout en restant dans les règles ! La prochaine, je vous donnerai quelques trucs pour que même moi je ne puisse remonter jusqu'à vous !

- C'est bien noté.

Et avec un salut complice, les deux hommes se quittèrent, aussi soulagés l'un que l'autre !


	18. Chapter 18

**34.**

Jivens était une ville féerique, toute entière vouée aux plaisirs dont le but était de faire oublier le temps du séjour tout ce qui n'était pas la satisfaction des sens et du goût des paris sous toutes leurs formes.

Les illuminations ne s'arrêtaient jamais et dans l'avenue principale longue de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, se dressaient les palaces, les casinos, les salles de spectacle, les maisons closes, les complexes de thalassothérapie.

On trouvait aussi les champs de course, les parcours de golf, les pistes d'aéroport pour les shows aériens, les lacs artificiels pour les régates, des parcs d'attraction.

Jivens n'était pas la seule galactopole où le jeu était autorisé, mais là, il ne s'arrêtait jamais et c'étaient surtout les sommes brassées qui la faisaient unique et le lieu où l'on venait même des autres Zones Galactiques ! Seules les stations spatiales dérivantes pouvaient rivaliser pour attirer les joueurs professionnels, accros, ou d'un jour.

Aldéran avait décidé d'utiliser immédiatement les billets de

voyage tout compris offerts lors de son anniversaire par son frère et sa belle-sœur et, avec Shyrielle, s'était envolé vers le Nord poser ses valises deux nuits au _Mirolan_ un casino renommé.

Et les deux jeunes gens s'étaient tout de suite retrouvés comme des poissons dans l'eau !

Shyrielle avait immédiatement fait chauffer sa carte d'accès aux centres de soins corporels et Aldéran s'était précipité à un spectacle de magie.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient laissés emporter par le tourbillon des plaisirs à leur disposition et pour lesquels il suffisait de claquer des doigts d'une main en montrant sa Carte Noire d'accès de l'autre !

Ils avaient couru les spectacles, les soirées. Et, en grand enfant qu'il était encore, Aldéran avait essayé tous les manèges à sensations fortes des parcs d'attraction.

Et, même si son frère lui avait donné l'accès à un crédit illimité pour jouer, Aldéran n'en avait guère abusé. Il ne maîtrisait que le poker et s'était contenté de disputer quelques parties acharnées et avait équilibré pertes et gains. Il trouvait bien plus de plaisirs à se rendre dans divers casinos, à suivre les joueurs professionnels. Il y avait justement une finale de tournoi et il en avait attentivement suivi la retransmission en direct sur les écrans de télévision.

Et, quelques heures durant, il s'était effectivement rendu dans un Centre de Remise en Forme afin d'en tester les différents services. Et, s'il avait eu quelques réticences, il avait vite apprécié les bienfaits des massages et du menu qui lui

avait été composé pour le nettoyer de l'intérieur.

C'était tellement bon de se faire plaisir !

* * *

Dormir trois heures par jour n'était pas si insuffisant que cela. Aldéran et Shyrielle s'en étaient parfaitement accommodés du temps de leur séjour à Jivens.

Ils ressentaient une petite mélancolie à l'idée de devoir quitter cette galactopole hors du temps et à la fois l'impatience de retrouver leur famille, leurs amis, leur travail.

Avec les illuminations constantes, Shyrielle devait avouer qu'elle ne savait plus très bien si c'était le jour ou la nuit !

Elle avait dormi quelques minutes et se sentait en grande forme. Aldéran s'était allongé avec elle, mais n'était plus dans le lit quand elle avait rouvert les yeux.

Nue, elle revint dans l'un des salons de la suite située au dernier étage. Aldéran était sur la terrasse du toit, assis au bord de la piscine.

- Tu es bien songeur…

- Et toi, tu es magnifique !

- Je sais. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- J'aurais aimé que Hoby voie tout cela… Même si avait été la dernière fois qu'il aurait été avec nous. Avec Jivens, il aurait vraiment eu dans la tête des souvenirs pour toute une vie !

- Tu pourras lui envoyer des photos quand les rumeurs et le meurtre de Kodel Myrdon auront cessé de faire des vagues et que l'enquête sera clôturée… Aldie, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de qui ?

- Je ne veux même pas y penser ! glapit le jeune homme. Si

j'avais seulement eu le sang-froid de le faire moi-même…

- … tu serais dans de salle draps. Au Dépôt et non nu comme un ver sous ce ciel étoilé !

Aldéran sourit.

- C'est vrai… Il n'empêche qu'il doit bien y avoir une solution…

- A quoi donc ? questionna Shyrielle.

Aldéran se leva brusquement, retournant vers le salon.

- Où vas-tu ? fit Shyrielle.

- Téléphoner à Skyrone.

- Aldie, sais-tu quelle heure il est à _La Roseraie _?

- Dans les deux heures du matin, je dirais. Trop tentant !

**35.**

- Tu as une petite mine, Sky.

- Que veux-tu, mon vieux, quand certains s'éclatent, d'autres travaillent !

- Ah, je me doutais bien que tu ne parlais pas de toi !

- Je travaille le jour, insista Skyrone, et la nuit je suis réveillé par les appels téléphoniques d'un petit frère débile !

- Ah, ce n'est pas de moi non plus dont on parle !

- Toi… On devrait t'inventer !

- Merci ! Soyons sérieux, as-tu réfléchi à mon idée ?

- Pour une fois que tu en as une bonne, oui, j'ai pris cette peine. Par contre, ça pouvait certainement attendre une heure décente du matin pour que tu me la soumettes ?

- Allez, avoue tout, Sky : tu dormais, tu étais avec une maîtresse, je t'ai coupé tes effets avec ta légitime ?

- Et bien, pour ta peine, tu ne le sauras jamais ! rétorqua Skyrone en tirant la langue à son cadet.

- Ah ben ça, c'est faire preuve de maturité, commenta Aldéran en recouvrant ses toasts de confiture.

- J'ai envoyé un message à nos parents. Le moins que l'on puisse faire est de les en informer !

- Tu crois ? pouffa Aldéran.

Il redevint sérieux.

- Qu'ont-ils répondu ?

- Rien ! J'ai vu qu'ils avaient accusé réception de mon courrier électronique, mais pas de réponse !

Aldéran haussa les épaules.

- On a toujours les procurations qu'ils nous ont signées il y a des années… Ca devrait suffire, non ?

- Si tu tiens à la vie, je te déconseille de leur faire ce genre d'enfant dans le dos… Et là, ce n'est même pas une image !

- En attendant de savoir quoi, je vais aller défricher le terrain du côté de l'orphelinat…

- Tu vas trop vite, remarqua Skyrone, inquiet plutôt à présent !

- Essaye un peu de m'arrêter !

- Je t'ai pris rendez-vous avec la Directrice, avoua alors Skyrone ! Eryna n'a pas arrêté de m'asticoter pour que je m'investisse dans l'histoire !

Aldéran éclata de rire.

* * *

Loza Drymme avait reçu Aldéran dans son bureau de _Le Foyer, _l'orphelinat où le petit Hoby vivait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Votre démarche me surprend, M. Skendromme.

- En quoi donc ? s'étonna sincèrement le jeune homme. C'est vous qui me l'avez inspirée ! Si faire de Hoby, officiellement, un membre de la famille, est le seul moyen de ne pas devoir lui tourner le dos…

- Les choses ne sont pas si simples, dans la réalité, déclara la Directrice. On n'adopte pas un enfant comme on va chercher un molosse dans un Refuge ! Je ne nie nullement votre attachement à Hoby, ajouta Loza Drymme en coupant court à la réplique qu'Aldéran s'apprêtait à faire. Ni son attachement envers vous, votre frère aîné et votre petite sœur ! Et même s'il a été abandonné à la naissance, son adoption est un parcours très balisé !

Aldéran fit la grimace, se mordit la lèvre supérieure.

- Il est plus facile d'abandonner son enfant que d'en adopter un… remarqua-t-il. Est-ce parce que mes parents ne sont pas physiquement présents… ?

- Non. Et cela n'a rien non plus de personnel, assura la Directrice. Je veux juste que vous preniez conscience de ce qu'est la procédure une administrative d'une adoption ! Une lourde procédure afin que ce geste ne soit pas qu'un élan partant du cœur, mais un acte réfléchi et assumé sur la durée.

- Je comprends, fit Aldéran en caressant la nuque et les longues oreilles de Torko assis à côté de lui, qui grondait doucement de bonheur, les yeux clos. Qu'y a-t-il donc que je puisse vous dire pour que vous me preniez au sérieux ? !… Mon frère et moi souhaitons adopter Hoby ! Nous avons aussi les procurations de nos parents pour entamer la procédure en ce sens…

- Inutile d'essayer de m'impressionner, de faire pression ou d'avancer vos arguments, M. Skendromme ! Je vous répète que cela ne fonctionne pas comme un bras de fer !

- Ce n'était pas mon intention, murmura Aldéran vraiment surpris ! Hoby aurait-il son mot à dire dans tout cela ?

La Directrice Drymme négativement la tête. Avec un peu de tristesse cette fois.

- Je suis désolé, M. Skendromme, mais Hoby a déjà été retenu par une famille !

- Quoi ? !

- Il y a une semaine environ. Un couple est venu, l'a rencontré longuement. Le courant est passé magnifiquement.

Aldéran faillit s'étrangler dans sa limonade !

- Une rencontre ! Une seule fois ? Et ensuite, vous tentez de me convaincre que cela se joue sur la longueur ?

- Je suis désolée.

- J'espère que Hoby sera heureux…

- Je peux vous l'assurer. Il va aller dans la meilleure famille qui soit. Où on l'attend impatiemment. Il décompte les jours.

- Les jours !

- Oui. Au vu du sérieux des adoptants, une Légitimation Expresse a été requise afin que le petit Hoby puisse rejoindre son nouveau foyer avant la fin de la semaine prochaine. Les formalités administratives prendront effectivement plusieurs semaines, mais il sera déjà « chez lui » !

A bout d'arguments, Aldéran rendit les armes et se retira.

* * *

Skyrone n'avait jamais connu son cadet aussi malheureux. Pas depuis qu'il s'était fait battre par son grand frère à un concours de natation peu après ses dix ans !

- Hoby sera heureux, n'est-ce donc pas ce qui compte ? répéta Skyrone pour la énième fois.

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Mais j'aurais aimé savoir qui… J'au-rais voulu savoir s'il était vraiment aussi impatient de rejoindre cette famille qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a dix jours que ne l'a prétendu la directrice…

- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras le moyen de savoir qui l'a adopté, de prendre contact avec Hoby… Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà envisagé cette stratégie, Aldie !

- Toi, tu me connais trop bien… Je vais demander à nos parents de t'abandonner et de te mettre à l'adoption ! Avec ton caractère, je suis certain que personne ne voudra jamais de toi !

- Essaye toujours, garnement !

Et les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, complices.

Après une journée qui avait été calme pour tous – des analyses banales pour Skyrone et Delly, une sortie en intervention pou Aldéran, une lecture silencieuse pour Eryna - _La Roseraie_ était tranquille, ses illuminations mettant en valeur les plus belles parties du domaine.

Le dîner servi avait achevé de mettre tout le petit monde de bonne humeur et Eryna en avait profité pour réclamer à ses frères une soirée jeux de société.

Delly s'était alors fort peu charitablement moquée des deux servants de la petite princesse et était montée à son appartement afin de suivre un bon film d'action !

- Vous faites vraiment tout ce que je veux ! asséna la fillette.

- On préfère encore ces jeux à t'entendre nous houspiller toute la soirée, firent d'une voix Skyrone et Aldéran !

- Faux frères !

- Comment cela, quelqu'un s'est présenté aux grilles de _La Roseraie _? A cette heure !

- Oui, M. Skyrone. Les personnes attendent dans le hall… Est-ce que je les escorte ici ?

- On est assez grands pour porter nos pas jusqu'à l'entrée, grommela Aldéran. Sky et moi nous chargerons de ces visiteurs.

- Bien, Messieurs.

Traînant des pantoufles, Skyrone et Aldéran se dirigèrent vers le hall pour accueillir les tardifs visiteurs. L'un comme l'autre redoutaient une urgence professionnelle, tout en sachant que si cela avait été le cas, leur beeper aurait vibré !

Skyrone et Aldéran connaissaient effectivement les deux visiteurs du soir.

* * *

- Hoby !

- Mme Dymme…

- Hoby se précipita dans les bras des deux jeunes gens.

- Je vous aime.

Bien que submergé par l'émotion, Aldéran se tourna vers la Directrice de l'orphelinat.

- Vous pouvez vous expliquer, Mme Dymme ?

Loza Dymme eut un sourire chaleureux.

- Vos parents sont venus à _Le Foyer_ avant leur départ. Ils ont proposé à Hoby de faire partie de la famille, d'être votre

frère, à vous deux et à Eryna. Hoby n'a guère hésité ! Mais il y a avait des démarches, des formalités. Il fallait que tout soit authentifié avant de pouvoir le révéler jusqu'à cet après-midi. Et puis, vos parents voulaient vous faire la surprise ! Ils ont exigé que je garde le secret !

- Ces deux là…

Mais, Aldéran, Skyrone et Eryna étaient bien trop heureux d'avoir Hoby dans leurs bras que pour songer à ronchonner, pour une fois !

- Et moi, je ne suis plus la cadette, fit remarquer Eryna.

Ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de tous les adultes présents !


	19. Chapter 19

**42****.**

Melgon cloué au lit par une grosse grippe, Jelka avait été désignée temporairement à la tête de l'Unité Anaconda.

- TCHAAAAAA

- Soreyn, va faire prendre l'air à tes microbes dans ton appart ! glapit Aldéran.

Il partageait son bureau avec le jeune homme et en était au deuxième jour de l'entendre cracher ses bronches et se moucher.

- Tant que je fais pas exploser le thermomètre, ma grand-mère m'a dit que j'étais capable d'aller au boulot !

- Ben, forcément, elle risque pas d'être contaminée si t'es pas là, remarqua Aldéran. Tu veux vraiment que toute l'Unité finisse dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine ?

- Je crois que les courants d'air ici auront bien plus sûrement votre peau, rétorqua Soreyn d'une voix de fausset. Et puis, j'ai pas envie que mes grands-parents soient malades.

- Ah, parce que nous c'est moins grave ? taquina Yélyne.

- Vous êtes plus jeunes !

- A quatre ans, j'ai eu une pneumonie, malheureusement pour vous, j'y suis pas resté, pourtant j'ai bien failli ne pas m'en remettre, protesta Aldéran.

- Comment tu avais fait ton compte, encore ? pouffa Jelka.

- J'étais sur un yacht et je suis tombé à l'eau. Et comme à l'époque je ne savais pas nager… Quoi, ne me dites pas que ça ne vous est jamais arrivé ?

Yélyne éclata de rire.

- Je jouais avec un voilier dans ma baignoire. Mais ça n'a pas été plus loin !

- N'importe quoi, se lamenta Aldéran qui fit rouler son fauteuil sur le côté quand Soreyn étouffa un nouvel éternuement dans son mouchoir.

* * *

Que ce soit de la faute de Melgon, de Soreyn ou des courants d'air, mais deux jours plus tard, les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth comptaient à elles deux quatre malades dont trois absents.

- Toujours là, Soreyn ? grommela Aldéran en arrivant au matin dans les locaux temporaires, posant sur la table un sachet contenant des viennoiseries.

- Je vais mieux, assura Soreyn d'une voix caverneuse.

- J'entends… Prends un croissant si tu veux, mais avale surtout des laits chauds avec alcool et miel !

- Je ne fais que ça, assura Soreyn. Ce qui fait, d'une part que je passe ma vie dans les toilettes à tout évacuer et d'autre part que je me sens aussi bourré qu'au retour de virée !

Aldéran rit.

- Petite nature !

- Un peu de compassion pour les balades, pria Soreyn en choisissant un croissant crème couvert de pépites de sucre.

- Tu peux toujours courir !

Aldéran avait allumé son ordinateur et ouvrait son courrier en attendant de découvrir les messages dans sa boîte électronique.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, près des cafetières, Daleyna et Jelka étaient en pleines discussions.

Daleyna avait demandé aux Inspecteurs des deux Unités de se rassembler autour d'elle.

- Avec tous ces absents pour cause de maladie, et donc non remplaçables, les Unités ne peuvent fonctionner correctement ! Je viens d'avoir l'accord de la Colonel Forgless : nous allons fusionner les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth pour quelques jours. Et, afin de ne pas pénaliser davantage les autres Unités, je me mets en disponibilité durant ce temps afin que vous puissiez intervenir si nécessaire sur les dossiers troxine et Démons ! Jelka, je te confie mon équipe, prends-en bien soin !

- Compte sur moi… Intéressante, cette stratégie pour prendre des congés, ajouta-t-elle en chuchotant à l'oreille de Daleyna, ce qui lui valut une tape sur le nez !

* * *

Après avoir passé les menottes à la bande de car-jackers, les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth avaient investis les lieux sécurisés.

La cave du petit immeuble contenait de nombreuses caisses dont les étiquettes indiquaient qu'elles contenaient des jouets.

A l'aide d'un pied de biche, Soreyn fit sauter le couvercle de la plus proche. Sous les poignées de paille, les armes étaient soigneusement rangées.

- Du gros calibre, avec les munitions, constata à son tour Darys Lougard. Au vu du nombre de caisses, il doit y en avoir des centaines !

- Belle prise, approuva Jelka. Mais elle ne servira pas à grand-chose si on ne remonte pas la filière par la suite. Une fois le rapport finalisé, je le ferai suivre aux enquêteurs de la Spéciale.

Encore une opération qui se terminait bien en cette fin de journée !

- Satanée technologie !

Et Jelka accompagna sa colère d'un coup de poing juste à côté du clavier de son ordinateur.

- Soreyn !

- Oui, Jelka ?

- Ca te dit de terminer un peu plus tôt que prévu ?

- Même un quart d'heure, c'est bon à prendre. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Impossible de transmettre le rapport du jour à Melgon et Daleyna. La connexion extérieure du réseau informatique ne passe pas. Tu veux bien aller leur porter les supports des fichiers ? Melgon est le plus proche du Bureau. Passe ensuite chez Daleyna avant de rentrer chez toi, s'il te plaît.

- Pas de problème.

Soreyn s'emmitoufla soigneusement et quitta immédiatement le Bureau.

- Je crois qu'il en aura fini avec son virus d'ici un jour ou deux, commenta Yélyne.

- Juste le temps d'infecter l'ordinateur, pouffa Aldéran.

- Melgon revient demain, informa Jelka en reposant son téléphone portable. Ainsi que deux de nos malades !

- Excellente nouvelle, se réjouit Darys.

Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre et les Unités Anaconda et Mammouth retrouver leur composition habituelle.


	20. Chapter 20

**43****.**

Torko ayant fait ses besoins dans le sable du cani-site, la promenade du matin s'achevait par un retour au petit trot à travers le parc. Le molosse ne s'arrêtant plus que de temps en temps pour lever encore la patte.

Décrassé par son jogging, Aldéran avait juste le temps de prendre une douche et d'avaler une partie de son petit déjeuner sur un coin du comptoir de la cuisine de l'étage inférieur de son duplex. Torko, lui ne mettrait que peu de temps à vider sa gamelle composée de grosses boulettes de volaille mélangée à du riz et à des légumes lyophilisés, le tout arrosé de jus de viande.

A présent, il avait à choisir entre sa berline et sa moto. La moto lui donnait une impression de liberté, lui faisait gagner du temps dans la circulation, lui rappelait aussi de nombreux souvenirs d'adolescence quand il chevauchait un semblable bolide sans permis ! Mais sa puissante voiture haut de gamme elle aussi était plus adaptée à son travail, le coffre contenant une partie de son matériel d'intervention.

A regrets, il opta pour l'imposante berline. Et Torko couché sagement sur la banquette arrière, il se dirigea vers le Bureau AZ37, empruntant les voies latérales, mais ne pouvant mal gré tout éviter les embouteillages quotidiens du matin.

* * *

Melgon était encore un peu pâle, avait perdu un ou deux kilos, mais ne cachait pas son plaisir d'avoir retrouvé le Bureau et ses Inspecteurs !

- Tu t'en es bien tirée, Jelka. Si ça continue, je vais pouvoir prendre une retraite anticipée et te laisser l'Unité !

- Pas question ! protesta-t-elle en riant. Supporter les enfantillages de ces gamins est au-dessus de mes forces !

- Merci pour le « gamin », taquina Darys. J'ai juste cinq ans de moins que toi !

- Aujourd'hui, nous n'en aurons qu'un sur le dos, remarqua Melgon. Soreyn m'a paru bien enrhumé encore. Je lui ai conseillé de se reposer au moins un jour. Malade, il ne nous est pas d'une utilité maximale !

- L'Unité Mammouth a récupéré deux de ses membres. Je suppose que Daleyna va en reprendre le commandement ?

- Je voulais le lui demander hier soir, mais elle ne m'a pas rappelé malgré mes messages.

Hormis ses deux derniers malades, l'Unité Mammouth était opérationnelle. Les quatre Inspecteurs étaient là. On n'atten-dait plus que la Lieutenante.

- Presque vingt minutes de retard, Aldie. C'est de mal en pis !

- Faudrait savoir, Melgon… Quand je déclenche sirène et gyrophare pour me frayer un passage, vous râlez encore plus !

- Pauvre petit garçon !

Aldéran haussa les épaules et s'installa à son ordinateur, déchirant le sachet de viennoiseries achetées sur sa route, étalant les croissants et autres brioches aux fruits et au sirop devant lui. Melgon s'approcha pour mettre la main sur un feuilleté à la crème moka.

- Au voleur !

- T'as qu'à porter plainte !

**44****.**

Comme à son habitude, Gayron exhortait ses « troupes » afin de les rebooster pour les exactions à venir.

Il tombait des cordes mais il n'en avait cure, haranguant les motards qui faisaient cercle autour de lui, moteurs vrombissants.

- Gayron, un visiteur pour toi !

Abasourdi, Gayron s'interrompit. Tous les membres de sa bande étaient présents, ceux de bandes alliées aussi. Et il n'attendait bien évidemment aucune visite amicale !

Les bolides s'écartèrent pour laisser passer une moto au carénage vert métallisé qui s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui.

- On t'a permis d'arriver jusqu'à moi… Comment as-tu fait ?

- Je connais quelques mots de passe. Et puis, je suis plutôt mignon moi aussi !

- Si tu enlevais ton casque, je pourrais en juger.

- Ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras, mais pas tout de suite.

Le motard coupa le contact de sa moto et en descendit, permettant aux Démons d'apprécier la superbe silhouette de la Sringa 5000.

- Tu m'intéresses, admit Gayron. Tu es certainement un Démon. De quelle bande donc fais-tu partie ?

- J'ai fait partie de celle de Wirkold.

- Il est tombé il y a longtemps, remarqua Gayron. Dans un guet-apens du SiGIP. Cinquante balles à ce que l'on m'a dit… C'était un héros, un exemple… Que veux-tu ce soir ?

- Je te propose un Duel.

- Es-tu qualifié pour me parler ainsi ? gronda encore Gayron.

- Le pilote de la Sringa 5000 releva la manche de sa veste pour faire apparaître le tatouage sur le dessous de son poignet, la tête de chauve-souris hurlante.

Cela suivait effectivement les lois qui régissaient les tensions entre les Démons de la Route. Les Démons présents, sur leur moto ou non, approuvaient bruyamment. Sans compter qu'un Duel entre la légende Gayron et ce nouveau venu leur donnait à espérer un beau spectacle !

- J'accepte, jeta Gayron – qui de toute façon n'avait pas le choix de refuser un Duel Mortel !

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, rétorqua Aldéran en ôtant son casque.

Gayron sourit.

- Je te reconnais. Tu es du même Bureau que ma petite sœur ! Tu ne trouves pas que tu cumules un peu trop de casquettes pour le coup ?

- Démon, Inspecteur et j'ajouterais sigipste. J'aime assez le mélange que tout cela donne. Mais, en l'occurrence, ce n'est que mon tatouage qui est utile cette nuit.

- Tu as raison, ne nous dispersons pas. Une petite bouffe avant que je ne t'arrache le cœur, ça te dit ?

- J'en ai autant pour toi, Gayron. Bonne idée, fit Aldéran en exécutant un salut à l'antique de la main accompagné d'une courbette.

Et le jeune homme suivit Gayron au hangar qu'il occupait.

* * *

Melgon et le reste de l'Unité n'avaient rien perdu de l'échange.

Avec d'autres Unités, ils avaient cernés le campement et n'attendaient que le moment de l'investir pour mettre un terme aux exactions de la bande.

- Tu crois que Aldéran va pouvoir bluffer Gayron Progris ? interrogea Jelka.

- J'avoue que je n'ai rien compris quand il est venu me trouver pour me dire qu'il avait le moyen de faire tomber Progris ! J'avoue que là je ne sais toujours quoi penser… Tu sous-entends qu'il s'agit d'un faux tatouage ? rétorqua le lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda. Avec quelqu'un du calibre de Gayron Progris, ce serait un coup idiot à jouer ! Et même un vrai tatouage, mais récent, ne pourrait pas le tromper…

- Tu veux donc dire qu'Aldéran a bel et bien été un jour membre d'une bande de Démons ? reprit Jelka.

- Il y a tant de choses que l'on ignore sur tous ses délits. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment penché à fond sur son dossier. Je l'avais accepté en tant qu'Inspecteur quand Kesdame me l'a présenté pour intégrer l'Unité Anaconda. Ensuite, en tant que sigipste, je ne me suis pas senti l'envie de tout fouiller. Je ne pense pas que ce soit là une période de sa vie dont il soit particulièrement fier, même si je ne l'ai jamais vu renier quoi que ce soit. Enfin, s'il avait cru que c'était important à mentionner au vu des circonstances, il se serait confié de son plein gré.

- Que faisons-nous, Melgon ? fit la voix de Pyros Lemgod dans son oreillette.

- Il va affronter Progris en combat singulier… Quelle qu'en soit l'issue, nous foncerons. Il a demandé à ce qu'on le laisser aller au bout de son plan !

- A-t-il une chance ? murmura Darys.

- Ce garçon me surprend régulièrement. Cela sera serré…

Melgon n'avait guère envie de s'avancer. Au Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP, et durant l'année qu'il venait de passer au Bureau de la Spéciale, Aldéran avait acquis une maîtrise du combat certaine ! Mais il avait face à lui quelqu'un rompu depuis presque trente ans à ces affrontements. Physiquement, Gayron Progris était au meilleur de sa forme, au sommet de son art de guerrier. Aldéran aurait à mobiliser tous ses talents innés ainsi que son expérience récente. Car il ne s'agissait pas seulement de prendre l'ascendant sur Gayron Progris au cours du combat, mais de le maintenir au sol, de le tuer. Et, même si le SiGIP faisait de ses agents des machines de guerre, Aldéran n'avait quand même que vingt et un an et un passé d'enfant choyé.

- Oh, dieux, protégez-le, aidez-le à vaincre.

* * *

Durant une heure, Aldéran et Garyon avaient fait abstraction du combat à mort qui allait les opposer. Nourriture et alcools avaient rempli les assiettes, les verres et les estomacs. Le Démon avait poussé le sens de l'accueil jusqu'à offrir une de ses maîtresse au jeune homme qui avait apprécié toute la sauvagerie de la Démone qui lui avait déjà copieusement lacéré le dos il avait adoré !

Défié, Gayron n'avait pas le choix des armes. Aldéran avait opté pour le fouet puis ils s'étaient séparés, isolés quelques minutes avant de se retrouver dans l'arène circulaire des motos.

La pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Elle martelait le sol, achevant de le rendre visqueux, glissant, lourd. Chaque goutte soulevait des gouttes de boue. Et rien que de rejoindre l'arène avait couvert les bottes de cette fange épaisse et collante.

Tous les Démons présents avaient fermé le cercle derrière les deux duellistes. Avertis par téléphone, d'autres revenaient à pleine vitesse !

Le spectacle promettait et si tous savaient de quoi Gayron était capable, ils étaient impatients de découvrir les talents de guerrier de son jeune adversaire !

En plus des policiers du AZ37, Aldéran avait donc quelques supporters sur le terrain même !

La moto de Gayron n'avait rien à envier à la lourde et puissante Sringa 5000 d'Aldéran ! Le bolide du démon était taillé pour les autoroutes, élancé, capable d'accélérations fulgurantes, et qui pouvait maintenir une vitesse constante de 300km/h durant des heures. Maniable, tuné, trafiqué, c'était un bijou que le Démon maîtrisait également à la perfection !

Et si Aldéran était conscient que Gayron le surpassait en tout, il n'en témoignait rien, confiant également en ses capacités ! Il avait une chance, il entendait la jouer et même faire bien plus que de la figuration !

Dans une gerbe de boue, les deux motos s'élancèrent.

Les fouets avaient claqué, traçant des sillons rouges sur la peau que ne protégeait qu'une fine chemise.

Mais jusque là, même si quelques minutes à peine s'était écoulées, aucun des deux n'avait pu déstabiliser l'autre, l'arracher à sa moto qui était en fait leur meilleure protection !

Aldéran avait décidé de ne se poser aucune question. Dans le feu de ces actions rapides qui exigeaient une concentration maximale et constante, il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer d'ana-lyser la tactique de Gayron. Le jeune homme ne voulait s'en tenir qu'à sa propre stratégie. Il avait un objectif et il devait y parvenir, quoi que fasse, quoi que lui fasse, Gayron !

De son côté, Gayron ne pouvait que reconnaître que Aldéran faisait plus que se défendre, qu'il savait se servir de sa moto et qu'il évitait la plupart de ses attaques avec une vitesse qui allait grandissante.

Mais plus cela durait, plus cela jouait contre Aldéran dont l'expérience limitée de ce style de combat ne lui permettait plus de réellement surprendre. Il ne pouvait plus que louvoyer au maximum pour ne pas se faire gravement blesser. Gayron allait monter en puissance autant afin de remporter la victoire que de prouver une fois de plus qu'il n'avait pas de rival digne de lui !

Aldéran décida donc de prendre tous les risques, de bluffer, afin d'en arriver lui aussi aux attaques qu'il espérait lui donneraient l'avantage décisif.

Les mèches de fouet se croisèrent. Et si celle d'Aldéran manqua de peu le guidon de Gayron, celle de ce dernier s'enroula plusieurs fois autour de l'avant-bras droit du jeune homme, l'éjectant de sa moto pour atterrir dans l'épaisse gangue de boue.

Sans se soucier des profondes blessures que la lanière imprimait dans sa chair, Aldéran se redressa sur un genou, suivant attentivement des yeux Gayron qui avait à présent tout le loisir d'accélérer pour le traîner derrière lui. Aldéran roula rapidement deux fois autour de la potence qui lui servirait alors de levier pour bloquer l'élan de la moto de Gayron. Il n'avait que quelques secondes pour agir !

A son tour arraché à sa selle, Gayron prit un bain de boue, ce qui les ramenait à égalité !

Bien que dérapant dans l'épaisseur de bourbe, Aldéran se précipita vers Gayron, ramassa son fouet et passage et s'étant dégagé l'avant-bras, enroula alors la lanière autour du cou du Démon.

Le moteur de la Sringa 5000 ronronnait toujours aussi, bien que quasi couchée au sol, la moto réagit aux gaz libérés et bondit à nouveau, entraînant Gayron dans son sillage.

A tourner dans le cercle des motos, Aldéran avait repéré un haut panneau de signalisation de forme concave qui se dressait tel un mur à côté de la potence, ainsi que les plaques de métal qui lui faisaient une sorte de tremplin bancal. Lancée de toute sa puissance, la Sringa 5000 s'envola presque à la verticale, remontant à présent le panneau qui trembla sous son poids, menaçant de s'effondrer à tout instant. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, Aldéran releva la roue avant de sa moto pour la faire basculer en arrière, par-dessus le T de la potence, retomber brutalement dans la boue qui amortit un peu sa chute.

Un craquement sinistre retentit sèchement, figeant sur place toutes les personnes présentes – les Démons, Daleyna et Soreyn – ainsi que les policiers du AZ37 depuis leur cache.

Tel un fétu de paille tracté par la Sringa 5000, Gayron avait suivi le mouvement et avait tout bonnement été pendu à la potence, la mèche du fouet lui brisant net les cervicales.

Aldéran cala la Sringa 5000 sur son trépied, mais sans en couper le contact, et se dirigea vers le corps de Gayron qui se balançait entre Daleyna et Soreyn.

Une épée siffla dans l'air, dans sa direction, et il l'attrapa au vol. Il y avait un rituel à suivre pour que le Duel soit considéré comme terminé et qu'il en soit déclaré vain-queur. Une Démone s'était approchée et lui remit dans l'autre main un poignard électrique.

D'un geste précis, il trancha la lanière du fouet, laissant s'écraser à terre le cadavre de Gayron. Il actionna le poignard électrique, serra les dents, priant pour ne pas vomir.

Aldéran tourna la tête vers celle qui lui avait remis le poignard.

- C'est toi qui succèdes à Gayron alors ?

- Tout à fait, dit-elle en tendant la main.

Aldéran se redressa, une masse sombre et sanglante dans la paume : le cœur de Gayron.

- Il est à toi. Accomplis sa volonté et laisse-nous tous partir.

- Je ne reviendrai pas sur ce que Gayron a promis. Partez vite car certains pourraient avoir envie de venger sa mort !

Aldéran jeta le cœur entre les mains de la Démone… et les projecteurs des Vans d'Intervention éclairèrent les lieux comme en plein jour alors que les Unités donnaient l'assaut.


	21. Chapter 21

**4****5.**

- Tu as vraiment fait partie d'une bande de Démons de la Route ? questionna Soreyn, quelques jours après la fin du règne de la bande de Gayron.

- Entre autres idioties, fit Aldéran. J'avais quatorze ans, j'étais en pleine rébellion, contre tout, sans véritable raison ! Et la bande du Démon Wirkold m'a offert le divertissement suffisant pour me changer les idées.

Aldéran s'était approché de la fenêtre, comme s'il voulait éviter le regard de Soreyn, mais ce dernier savait qu'il n'en était rien, penchant plus pour un coup d'œil vers la galactopo-le, ses avenues qu'il avait parcourues librement sur sa moto à l'époque.

- On sortait de nuit, principalement. Je faisais le mur du Pensionnat où mes parents avaient cru que je serais tenu à l'œil ! Ils m'attendaient toujours. Et on descendait dans la galactopole, on saccageait principalement les commerces, on vidait les entrepôts. On volait peu, c'était vraiment pour le plaisir ! La bande de Démons de Wirkold avait ses activités illégales et c'était cela qui lui rapportait le plus.

- Combien de temps ? interrogea encore Soreyn que choquait néanmoins le sourire nostalgique qui étirait les lèvres minces d'Aldéran.

- Deux ans. Des bouffées d'adrénaline inégalées. Le jeu du chat et de la souris avec les Polices des Rues et Spéciales. Et ça s'est terminé dans ce Centre Commercial… Entre l'alcool, les joints de vyms et un sniffe ou deux, j'étais complètement défoncé. Je sais juste que mon père est venu me récupérer en cellule de dégrisement deux jours plus tard. Un Garde du Centre Commercial avait été abattu de six balles dans le dos. On n'a jamais su quel Démon avait tiré. C'est au Dépôt que le Juge Jorande m'a exposé le marché qu'il avait conclu avec mon père et mon frère. C'était un superbe coup de bluff ! Je ne risquais en fait que les mois de prison qui me séparaient de ma majorité en Maison de Correction, et le reste de la peine dont j'aurais éco-pé toujours devant un Tribunal des Mineurs – soit un an maximum, puisque j'étais innocent du crime et qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve réelle de mes méfaits dans mon casier, juste des P.V. pour conduite sans permis, arrestations en état d'ivresse ou désordres sur la voie publique… J'ai pourtant avalé l'hameçon et la ligne – soit les quinze années en Pénitencier dont on me menaçait – et j'ai accepté le deal.

- Le Juge Jorande. Un rapport avec le Colonel du SiGIP ?

- Son frère ! Le Colonel Gomen Jorande m'a immédiatement pris en mains puisqu'il prétendait que tous les faits qui avaient jalonné mes cinq ans d'errements en tout, étaient des qualités pour un sigipste et que je pouvais devenir, immédiatement, un excellent élément ! Et quelques mois plus tard, je recevais mon uniforme et ma plaque.

- Est-ce que tu regrettes vraiment ce temps ? insista encore Soreyn.

- Oui et non, bien sûr ! Oui car je ne me posais guère de questions – j'étais trop chargé, la plupart du temps – et je m'éclatais. Non car ça a déchiré ma famille et si je m'étais complètement perdu, cela leur aurait bien plus de mal qu'à moi !

- On t'a obligé à intégrer le Camp d'Entraînement du SiGIP, releva Soreyn. As-tu vraiment changé du côté de barrière de ton plein gré ?

- Au vu de ce que je viens de te raconter, tu peux bien te douter que non, Soreyn ! gloussa Aldéran. Mais le SiGIP m'a apporté finalement tout ce que je recherchais depuis la première fois que j'ai piraté le code bancaire des cartes de mes parents ! Le SiGIP a canalisé mon énergie, ma rage. C'était une formation impitoyable, éreintante, inhumaine. Ca m'a donné d'autres repères, d'autres priorités, d'autres valeurs. J'ai appris que je pouvais utiliser mes dons pour quelque chose de positif… J'ai surtout revu une lueur dans les yeux de mes parents, de mon frère et même de ma petite sœur qui a achevé de me convaincre que cette fois je ne me trompais pas de voie !

- En tout cas, je ne peux que me louer que tous ces louvoiements aient permis l'action de l'autre jour !

* * *

Tout en gardant un œil sur l'écran d'un de ses ordinateurs qui lui renvoyait l'image de Eryna et de Hoby qui jouaient à l'étage en-dessous avec Torko, Aldéran étudiait le plan de manoeuvre concocté par Melgon pour l'intervention du lendemain.

C'était là une opération un peu particulière puisque l'Unité Anaconda n'avait pas à intervenir en urgence ! Elle n'en était que plus délicate, ne permettait aucun droit à l'erreur et obligeait les policiers à prendre tous les risques.

Et pourtant, théoriquement, l'intervention n'était pas classée noire ! Il s'agissait d'appréhender en douceur un présumé serial killer. Pas de victime à sauver in extremis ou pouvant servir d'otage. Mais cela posait d'autres problèmes au Lieutenant et à ses Inspecteurs !

Pour ne pas avoir fréquenté les amphithéâtres d'Université, Aldéran ne s'était jamais rendu compte que c'étaient de véritables labyrinthes !

Leur cible était un professeur d'Histoires Anciennes, spécialiste des Mythologies et des Mythes. Et, selon le dossier établi par les Enquêteurs, il semblait bien que l'éminent intellectuel aie confondu rites de sacrifices ancestraux et réalité ! Des étudiants avaient disparu sur les trois campus où il enseignait. Et une de ses proches collègues de Littérature avait disparu une semaine auparavant, juste avant le Solstice des Trois Lunes, après surtout une violente altercation entre eux deux.

La Nuit du Solstice, c'était ce soir là, mais les Enquêteurs n'avaient pu retrouver la professeur disparue et tout laissait à craindre que son cadavre supplicié serait retrouvé à l'aube. Les Enquêteurs ne lâchaient pas pour autant les maigres indices, n'ayant pour eux que leur intuition. Et c'était pour cela qu'ils avaient sollicité une Unité d'Intervention ! Il fallait s'assurer de la personne du professeur, le temps pour les Enquêteurs de fouiller soigneusement ses trois appartements et sa maison de campagne. Tout accusait le professeur, mais sans preuve matérielle, il importait de créer une diversion, de monter tout simplement un véritable scénario de film !

Aldéran était surpris que la Colonel Kesdame Forgless aie avalisé les propositions des Enquêteurs. Et, en même temps, il était d'accord qu'il fallait arrêter à moins de cinquante le nombre des supposées victimes de cet homme !

Torko apparut en haut des escaliers, vint se coucher près du lit où son maître pianotait sur son ordinateur. Le molosse émit un petit soupir.

- Et bien, mon gros, tu te fais martyriser par plus petit que toi ?

Torko approuva d'un aboiement et, fort peu charitablement, Aldéran éclata de rire.

**4****6.**

A son bureau, Melon sifflotait joyeusement, ce qui amusait ses Inspecteurs. Jelka lui lança une boulette de papier sur l'épaule.

- C'est pas parce que tu as tiré la nuit dernière que nous sommes obligés d'être au courant, taquina-t-elle.

- Tiré et être tiré, je ne connais rien de mieux, rétorqua-t-il en riant. Et puis, ça m'évite d'être assailli par vos questions indiscrètes et totalement déplacées !

- Oh, pauvre vieux Melgon harcelé par ses propres troupes, ironisa Aldéran.

- Toi, le gamin, je me passerai très bien de tes commentaires, lança encore Melgon en le menaçant du doigt. Sinon, je t'affecte à la surveillance de notre cher professeur Berkauw !

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal pour mériter ça ! glapit le jeune homme.

Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre ouverte dans un coin de son ordinateur.

Pelmy Berkauw était un quinquagénaire à la chevelure argentée, portant une fine moustache et un petit bouc. Veste prune mi longue sur un pull à col roulé immaculé et des pantalons moka, il se tenait tranquillement assis sur le lit de ce qui ressemblait à un studio, mais sans fenêtres. Il avait ôté ses souliers pour ne pas abîmer la couverture et ne montrait aucun signe d'impatience ou d'inquiétude.

Il ne semblait absolument pas bouleversé par le fait qu'il avait été kidnappé dans son propre parking, maîtrisé sans la moindre violence et amené en ce lieu qu'il avait découvert quand on lui avait retiré le foulard qui l'avait aveuglé, qu'on avait arraché l'adhésif qui l'avait bâillonné.

Ce n'était pas un studio, mais une cave qui servait de cache aux Unités d'Interventions pour certaines opérations particulières !

Les Enquêteurs avaient demandé à ce que sa personne soit sous surveillance, mais sans qu'il aie accès au moindre indice pouvant lui permettre par la suite d'identifier ses agresseurs et de se retourner contre eux !

Entre-temps, ses propriétés étaient soigneusement fouillées afin de tenter de relever des indices pouvant le relier à tous les meurtres dont il était présumé coupable.

- Il fait froid dans le dos, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Melgon qui s'était approché d'Aldéran.

- Je n'arrive pas à le cerner. Il y a la présomption d'in-nocence, et rien n'indique qu'il peut être lié de près ou de loin aux disparitions et aux meurtres rituels hormis sa connaissance parfaite de ces rites mythologiques ! Mais bien qu'il soit une sommité en ce domaine, il n'est pas le seul !… Melgon, sommes-nous bien habilités à enlever un civil et à le séquestrer sous la seule présomption de quelques Enquêteurs ? ajouta le jeune homme en buvant une gorgée de café.

- Ce genre d'opération relève davantage du SiGIP, pas vrai ? Mais tu vois, gamin, inutile d'être d'une section d'élite pour s'offrir quelques extras !

- Faites gaffe, je risque de m'incruster, menaça Aldéran.

- Par les dieux ! fit mine de s'affoler Melgon. Pour en revenir à Berkauw, j'ai donné un timing de vingt-quatre heures aux Enquêteurs. Passé ce délai, s'ils n'ont rien de concret, on devra le ramener dans le parking !

- Que croyez-vous, Melgon, pour ces crimes ?

- J'ai regardé rapidement tous les rapports, Berkauw est mêlé à chaque dossier. Il connaissait les victimes, et pas uniquement en tant que professeur ou conférencier ! Il avait tissé des liens avec elles. Mais il a toujours pu produire un alibi lors de chaque disparition. Il n'empêche que tout cela est troublant et ça fait beaucoup trop de coïncidences. Ce Berkauw est extrêmement intelligent, extrêmement manipulateur, extrêmement dangereux, extrêmement séduisant.

Aldéran ne put réprimer un frémissement.

- Il ressemble tellement à Kodel Myrdon… soupira-t-il enfin.

- Malheureusement, ce genre d'individus est courant, reconnut Melgon en lui étreignant les épaules pour l'assurer de son soutien. Ce Berkauw est, peut-être, le deuxième que tu rencontres.

- Vous en avez croisé beaucoup ? questionna Aldéran.

- Je les compte sur les doigts des deux mains… Mais ce sera toujours un chiffre trop élevé !

- Ca promet… gémit Aldéran qui, en quelques instants, avait vu rejaillir des peurs et des souffrances qu'il s'était pourtant efforcé d'oublier depuis des semaines avec l'aide de la psychologue Jors !

- Il reste environ sept heures au décompte. On s'occupera de Berkauw, assura Melgon. Pas besoin d'être tous là.

- Merci, Melgon. Je suis désolé. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

- Mais je l'espère bien ! Pas avant un délai acceptable !

* * *

La puissante mâchoire de Torko s'était refermée sur une cheville et n'entendait pas la lâcher en dépit des gesticulations, des cris et des coups de celui qu'il venait de stopper et maintenant au sol grâce à son poids et à sa masse musculaire.

- Suffit, Torko !

A l'ordre de son maître, le molosse libéré le membre de la brigade cynophile qui, équipé de ses protections, avait joué les agresseurs. Au petit trop, le chien revint vers le jeune homme, s'assit et avala délicatement le biscuit qu'Aldéran venait de déposer sur sa langue, remua la queue.

Le policier se releva. Sous ses vêtements, les manchons l'avaient parfaitement protégé et il ne souffrait pas de la moindre égratignure en dépit des dents de Torko et de la pression de sa mâchoire. Il s'approcha du chien et de son maître.

- Torko, tu as réussi tous tes tests !

Le chien s'agita de bonheur au son de la voix posée et chaleureuse qui ne se présentait plus comme un ennemi à présent, accepta les caresses.

- Je vais établir les papiers. Torko recevra son badge par La Poste. Mais, venez régulièrement l'entraîner, Inspecteur Skendromme.

- Torko et moi serons là toutes les semaines, assura Aldéran qui avec une fierté non dissimulée regardait Torko recevoir son manteau officiel de chien policier des mains de l'instructeur en chef.

- Tu es beau, mon gros, murmura-t-il aux oreilles tombante du molosse qui le gratifia de quelques coups de langue en travers du visage. Nous voilà partenaires sur le terrain, tant que nos vies dureront. Je veillerai sur toi, mon gentil Torko.

- A bientôt, Inspecteur Skendromme. Torko est un excellent équipier, en effet.

Au pied, Torko avait emboîté le pas à Aldéran qui avait quitté le parcours de tests pour traverser les locaux de l'Ecole de Dressage et rejoindre sa berline sur le parking.


	22. Chapter 22

**47****.**

Valysse chez ses arrière-grands-parents, Skyrone et Delly avaient pu se rendre au duplex d'Aldéran pour une longue soirée !

- C'est du propre, commenta Aldéran.

- Allons bon, quoi encore, frérot ? sourit Skyrone en prenant le verre que son cadet venait de lui préparer.

- J'aime ce plan : on fait un gniard et on le refile aux vieux ! Faites gaffe, les amoureux, il se pourrait qu'un jour on ne vous la rende pas !

Skyrone et Delly éclatèrent de rire tandis que Shyrelle venait s'asseoir à son tour dans un divan, près d'Aldéran.

- Qu'ils essayent seulement, pouffa Delly. Un week-end par mois de liberté, c'est trop demander ?

Aldéran rit encore de bon cœur.

- Faudrait l'avis de ma filleule…

- L'avantage est qu'elle ne parle pas encore, souligna Skyrone !

- Finalement, c'est Valysse qui vous enverra bouler, rectifia Aldéran.

- Ca va, je crois qu'on a encore le temps de s'éclater un peu, remarqua Delly.

* * *

Tous étaient d'excellente humeur, avaient pu quitter tôt leurs boulots respectifs, préparer la soirée de Eryna et de Hoby à _La Roseraie_ avant de ne plus penser qu'à eux ! C'était vrai aussi qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de soirée tranquille de ce style depuis plusieurs semaines, n'ayant fait que se croiser !

Aldéran et Shyrelle étaient dans la cuisine, à s'assurer que les plats qu'ils avaient ramenés de _La Roseraie_ réchauffaient doucement. Aldéran s'occupait des coquillages, les ouvrant d'un geste sûr.

Delly les observait.

- Tu penses ce que je devine ? murmura-t-elle à son mari.

- Ca crève les yeux qu'elle s'est installée ici ! approuva Skyrone. Il était temps ! Et j'imagine bien que Aldie a été lui aussi déposer quelques affaires chez elle !

- Ils forment un joli couple, reprit Delly.

- Oui, j'aime les voir avancer dans cette relation… Mais, au vu de leurs caractères, il y aura encore bien des orages entre eux !

- Aldéran a un sale fichu caractère, mais Shyrelle le lui rend bien et ne s'en laisse pas compter. Il est évident que cela les ravit, l'un comme l'autre !

- Vous dites quoi comme horreurs sur notre dos ? s'enquit Shyrelle en revenant.

- Les absents ont toujours tort, rit Skyrone. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que l'on tende le bâton pour nous faire battre ?

- Tu serais bien assez crétin pour… glissa sournoisement Aldéran en remplissant de nouveau les verres de ce qui restait de cocktail dans la carafe.

- Toujours aussi charmant, toi. Delly et moi aurions au moins espéré que de te mettre en ménage améliore on humeur habituelle !

- Toi, reste bien dans ton Labo, menaça Aldéran. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu viennes marcher sur mes plates bandes au Bureau avec tes déductions !

Skyrone et Delly échangèrent un clin d'œil complice.

- Si tu l'avais dit, Aldie, on aurait apporté le champagne, remarqua gentiment son frère.

- Pour ça, on pourra aller en boire dehors pour finir la nuit, assura Aldéran. Allez, passez à table, les coquillages sont bien frais et juteux.

Skyrone et Delly ne se le firent pas répéter deux fois !

Skyrone avait tenu parole et offert le champagne à Aldéran et Shyrelle dans un club raffiné du centre des plaisirs de la galactopole.

- A votre histoire, dit-il en levant sa flûte à la santé du jeune couple. Je vous souhaite autant de bonheur qu'à Delly et moi.

- Tout mes vœux, sourit Delly.

- Hé, ne vous emballez pas, pria Aldéran, on vit ensemble depuis trois semaines, ne nous mariez donc pas prématurément !

- Ouips, c'est ce qu'on dit, jusqu'au moment où on se retrouve l'alliance au doigt avant même d'avoir compris comment… Delly m'a fait ce coup, il n'y a pas tellement longtemps. Je pourrais te mettre en garde, Aldie, mais comme je crains que les filles ne s'allient on sera baisé dans les grandes largeurs !

- Pour la baise, je suis tout à ta disposition, Shyrelle !

- Tu m'étonnes ! taquina-t-elle. Toi et tes priorités absolues dans la vie…

Mais, l'orchestre entamant un tempo lent, Skyrone invita la jeune femme pour une danse.

**48.**

Pour le premier week-end de grand soleil et de chaleur, un pique-nique avait été organisé à _La Roseraie_. Eryna et Hoby s'y trouvaient depuis le vendredi après-midi sortie de l'école.

Skyrone et Delly devaient arriver depuis leur appartement du centre ville. Aldéran était en opération depuis une semaine hors de la galactopole avec l'Unité Anaconda mais il avait annoncé son retour et était impatiemment attendu.

Les portes de la véranda principale avaient été grandes ouvertes afin de laisser entrer la lumière et le soleil. Des tables avaient été dressées à l'extérieur et à l'intérieur, par mesure de prudence.

Petits sandwiches, buffet de viandes et de poissons froids, choix de légumes, gâteaux, crèmes diverses, tartes, sirops, sodas et autres boissons avaient été préparées depuis le matin aux cuisines.

Le nez collé aux fenêtres du hall d'entrée de la villa, Eryna et Hoby piaffaient d'impatience de voir arriver les berlines de leurs frères aînés !

- Skyrone ! Delly !

Ravis, la fillette et le garçonnet se précipitèrent vers le véhicule argenté qui venait de s'arrêter sur le perron, suivi de la voiture de sport de Skyrone.

- Bonjour, les terreurs. C'est la grande forme à ce que je vois.

Delly avait sorti Valysse de son couffin, rejointe par son mari.

- Tout va bien, les petits ? taquina-t-il, ce qui fit bondir Eryna et Hoby !

- On va très bien et on n'est pas petits !

- Jusqu'à ce que vous ayiez encore pris quelques dizaines de centimètres : si !

Ce qui valut au jeune homme de se faire tirer la langue à l'unisson !

- Aldéran est-il déjà arrivé ?

- Non. Il a téléphoné : il ne sera pas là avant encore une bonne heure, renseigna Hoby.

- Venez voir le buffet, pria Eryna en prenant son aîné par la main. Ca donne envie ! Il faut vraiment attendre que Aldie soit là pour commencer à manger ?

- On a très faim ! renchérit Hoby.

De fait, la présentation des plats, le mélange des couleurs et l'odeur de pain chaud pour les sandwiches qui sortaient tout juste du four, tout cela faisait diantrement saliver !

- On peut ? insistèrent le garçonnet et la fillette, l'œil humide, usant de tout leur charme !

- Ce serait dommage d'abîmer ces beaux montages. Et Aldéran s'en rendrait tout de suite compte ! remarqua Delly qui avait cherché du regard l'appui de son époux.

- Buvez un peu de grenadine ou de limonade, et croquez un fruit si vous avez aussi faim que ça, fit Skyrone. Vous pourrez amplement vous rattraper quand Aldie sera là.

- D'accord.

Le regard de Hoby aurait pu faire fondre la pièce montée de glace sous son insistance ! Mais, si on l'avait amenée et déposée dans son caisson réfrigéré aux parois de verre, cela signifiait qu'Aldéran était aux grilles du domaine !

De fait, quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme faisait son apparition, Torko sur ses talons.

- Salut la compagnie !

- C'est pas trop tôt, Aldie, lança Skyrone. Tu comptais nous laisser mourir de faim devant ces plateaux et autres mignardises ?

- Non, je misais sur, au moins, ta bonne éducation, pouffa le jeune homme. Désolé, ça bouchonnait pas mal aux portes de la galactopole.

Eryna et Hoby étaient accourus étreindre et embrasser leur aîné.

- Il était temps que tu arrives !

- A qui le dites-vous ! J'ai l'estomac dans les talons, moi !

Le temps n'avait fait qu'embellir au fil de la journée ponctuée par les cris de joie des plus petits.

Effectivement affamés, Eryna et Hoby s'étaient jetés sur le buffet, remplissant copieusement leurs assiettes et faisant descendre le tout à grandes lampées de grenadine et de limonades.

Aldéran, Skyrone et Delly n'étaient pas en reste et savouraient le délicieux buffet composé à leur intention.

- Ca fait du bien d'être tous réunis, fit Aldéran en résumant l'état d'esprit général.

Du menton, Skyrone désigna Eryna et Hoby qui pillaient les plateaux des desserts.

- Dans moins d'une heure, ils auront l'estomac tellement gonflé, occupé à digérer, qu'ils devraient faire une bonne sieste !

- Je suis cependant certain qu'ils recommenceront à s'empif-frer au soir, assura Aldéran.

- Je ne leur donne pas tort. Et puis, à leur âge, ce n'est que du bon. Ils doivent grandir… par contre, je me demande où ils mettent tout ce qu'ils avalent !

- Quand je dévorais pour quatre, je ne me posais jamais la question, rétorqua Skyrone. Toi non plus, Aldie, si je me souviens bien !

- Et si on allait faire un tour à cheval ? proposa son cadet.

- Excellente idée. Tout cela était trop bien, je me suis laissé emporté par ma gourmandise naturelle… Une bonne chevauchée nous fera du bien ! Tu nous accompagnes, Delly ?

- Oh non ! Vous deux partis, ça fera deux gosses de moins dans les murs, s'amusa la jeune femme. Et puis, ce sera bientôt l'heure de la têtée pour Valysse. Allez galoper, ça me fera des vacances !

- Ca c'est de l'amour, gloussa Aldéran.

- Toi, un mot de plus et je te martèle les fesses avec ma cravache !

- T'as pas de cravache…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux frères filaient au grand galop vers les campagnes environnantes.


End file.
